World Rebellion
by ImpossiblePossibilty
Summary: Zaxan Ark is a your slightly below average Si-Oc transported to DxD however it seems that he is not the only one transported here. For another has been sent to protect this world and sadly for Zaxan it seems that person is the 'true' [protagonist]. Now see Zaxan misadventure through DxD as a Antagonist without plot armor. chaotic Neutral Oc, Romance undecided, Oc not a devil, OP Oc
1. Chapter 1

**World Rebellion**

 **What If I were to tell you that this was not your story. That your whole life was meant as a stepping stone for somebody else. That all this was long since decided in ages long past. That no matter how you resist nothing will change.**

 **Tell me is such a thing acceptable**

 **To Die knowing you accomplish nothing, To Die Knowing that you couldn't possibly accomplish anything, To Die knowing that all this was the hand you were given by a shitty God.**

 **Perfected Pillar 1**

 **Without Realization the 'World' Moves**

I'm in pain, I can't move my body, I am freezing…

Those were the thought currently racing through my mind right now over and over and over and over again endlessly on repeat. Nevermind the fact that I was laying face first onto the muddy ground right now, nevermind the fact that it was freezing outside, nevermind the fact that it raining, nevermind the fact there were laughter echoing near me.

All I could focus on and on were those pure simple thoughts.

I'm in pain, I can't move my body, It freezing.

Ah wait no there was one other thing I could focus on. Honestly that other thing been bothering me for a while now. As I laid here but at this point I think it had long since grown to a level where I can no longer ignore it. When I first woke up here it was just a simple aching feeling that was simple to ignore. But every time the laughing in the distanced echoed out it grew stronger and stronger. As if to say to me that the source of that laughter was the cause for my current predicament.

Honestly it all really annoying. Before all this shit I was just going to bed when bam all the sudden I woke up here (wherever here is) faced flat on the mud feeling like I been just put through a meat grinder.

Using what little strength I can muster in what I am assuming to be my beat up battered body, I flipped myself up to at least lay facing the rainy sky and not mud. Suddenly the laughing in the distanced stop giving me some respite from that annoying feeling in my heart. Sadly my respite didn't last very long as I began hearing footsteps approaching my direction. Causing that annoying feeling in my heart to return because why fucking not.

" My oh my what do we have here? A rodent that yet learned his place perhaps?" Echoed out a voice belonging to 1 of the 3 stooges that currently staring down on me.

"I believe than we should teach him his lesson. Don't want him get a any strange idea right?" said a different voice.

" well than my fellow high class devils shall we proceed with our extracurricular lesson than." Proposed the last of the voices.

Devil? As in those thing that suppose to steal my soul away that appear way too many times in anime. If so no wonder these guy are acting like asshole then. Sheesh I deal with bullying regularly from human and now devils what next god?

" Now then do you have any opinion to state before we start our extracurricular lesson, well not that it matters anyway." Said a one of the stooges. (Honestly can't tell which is which they're all so stereotypical it hurts.)

In any normal situation I would just stayed silent and prep for the beating I was so obviously about to receive makes it end faster. But today been a shit day so far I woken up on the wrong side of the bed with SEVER back pain and I am freezing due to leaving my 'window' open. Not only that but I wake up having to deal with these idiots along with the fact that their an annoying feeling in my chest practically screaming.

KIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL THHEEEEEMMMMMMMM.

Safe to say I am feeling VERY pissed off right now so fuck my vanity going to bitch and whine what I want to Bitch and whine about.

Gather every last ounce of strength I could I shouted with deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep, point in case it very deep **ANGER!**

" **OYYYY YOU FUCKING BASTAAARDDDD I RECOMMEND YOU GET YOUR FUCKING AASSSSSS CHECK BECAUSE THEY'RE A FUCKING 30FT POLE STICKING RIGHT OUT OF THEM!"**

And just like that I lost consciousness.

 **Timeskip no Justu**

My eventual return to consciousness (THANK GOD) was greet by a wall of blinding light that were most likely just the lightbulbs in the room. So after my eyes got used it I sat up to inspect myself of injuries.

Good news there seem to be nothing to serious as there are not any casts covering over anything only bandages. Also I don't know why but it seems that I wasn't attached to any life support machine so either my life was not in any danger or this place has some strange standards. Since from what I can gather the guy that must own this place is fucking rich.

I mean from what I could see from beyond the curtains. The wall are colored all red with some really lavish wallpaper with a bunch of weird gold patterns printed on them. As for the curtain covering around my bed well they were also red with strange golden pattern on them though an interesting about these that I just notice is that their an emblem on said curtain made of the same kind of golden color as the patterns were made. Specifically the emblem of the Phenex, no not the bird but the demon from the 72 ars goetia (Thank you anime for the wisdom you have granted me).

Man the guy that own this place must be a chuuni I mean why else would he have something like this…. Wait a minute didn't those guy that knocked me out claim to be a devil… Nahhhhh they must be this guy kids I mean why else would they declare something like that without any shame.

Shame on you, guy that raised the fuckers that KO'ed me don't you bloody know it not a good thing to teach kids the way of the chuuni at such a young age. Now look at the result of your action a battered up high schooler that you now have to care for until he healthy again and 3 delinquent children.

Suddenly out of nowhere my inner monologue was cut short by the sound of the door to this room opening revealing I don't know who because these curtain are blocking my view. Thankfully that wouldn't last long as I slowly heard to foots steps slowly approach me until eventually the curtains opened. Revealing a tanned adult man that seems to be somewhere in his 20s with a slightly square shaped head with blond hair spiked toward the back and teal blue eyes. The guy sported a neatly kept goatee wearing what I could best described as a red tuxedo with red and gold shoulder pieces (Epaulette) similar to the ones the french wear except these were completely rectangular along with a red a black high collar.

" Ah you're it seems you are awake." the man said in a voice that slightly sound like Riser Phenex from Highschool DxD but well deeper. As he closed the curtain and walked closer to my side.

Now how to respond, well since he did save me from whatever injuries those brats gave me I guess I could try my usual shy and timid approach.

" U..ummm sir can you please tell me where I am and who you are."

" Ah forgive my rudeness I seem to have forgotten proper introduction." Said the guy as he took a few step back away from me. " My name is Gai Phenex the current head of the Phenex of the 33 Pillars." As if to prove who he is suddenly the curtains set on fire to create a wall of flame all around me as Gai spread his arms. "As for where we are well we are in the personal hospital room inside my manor. Now why don't you introduce yourself" He finished and lowered his arms causing the flaming wall to return to fancy curtains.

Holy shitooo. I am dealing with the real thing here ain't I. I mean there no way that wall of fire was just a bunch of special effect especially when I could feel the heat from it yet the bastard was standing in the middle of said flame like it didn't bother him at all.

Wait a minute wouldn't that mean that I am dealing with a genuine devil here?... OH MY VARIOUS GODS AND HADOU GODS. I am in a bloody manga or anime or light novel or visual novel or fanfic or any other form of media I am not naming.

Okay stay calm Zaxan and introduce yourself. You kept the scary flame devil waiting long enough already.

" Ah sorry for the wait sir my name Zaxan Ark I'm a human... Pardon the question but can you tell me why such a powerful devil such as yourself save me?" I asked pretty blunt at that.

Raising an eyebrow at my question Gai responded with " I admit that it would be pretty strange for a high class devil like me to just help a human out of the kindness of my heart especially with our reputation. But don't worry I have no intention to force you to do anything you don't want to."

Avoiding the question huh? Smart Gai. Eh eh eh… i'll stop now.

.

.

.

.

Anyway after that last question there wasn't very much to talk about. Leading to an very awkward silent staring contest between us. As we kinda just signaled using our eyes and various other actions for each other to start a conversation. Sadly for him however I am an expert in such an activity. I will have you know that I once avoided having to answer to a confession just by staying completely silent. In fact I am so good at it that I am pretty sure I could best even politician so don't even try buddy.

.

.

.

.

" Ahuuummm" raising his fist to fake cough into it. It seems Gai has finally learned the foolish price that is to challenge me in a awkward silence contest.

Moving farther away from me Gai eventually reached the curtain. Then with a snap of his finger the curtains around my bed opened completely revealing a room with even more fancy rich red and gold things that I am simply to lazy to describe right now.

"Well seeing as you just woke up from a 2 hour nap after such an intensive 'workout' I imagine you must be pretty hungry care to join me for dinner."

Thinking now yeah I guess I am pretty hungry. Dang it seems my many hours of playing Starcraft without eating has finally started to affect my sense of starvation.

" Well I am pretty hungry so I guess I will take you up on that offer." Though it pretty strange how dinner would be just about ready when I woke up or that Gai would visit at that moment to. But hey he a devil so I guess you can hand wave it as magic or plot stupidity.

" Well then why don't we get going...Oh but first quick question can you walk?" Gai asked me with a bit of concern in his voice.

" I think I will be okay as it is." I answered as I began to move my legs to the floor and stand up albeit with slight trouble most likely because I was just tired.

" Then follow" Gai said while motioning with his hand for me to come closer.

Taking his invitation I made my way to the door and then proceeded to follow Gai to wherever.

 **5 or so minutes timeskip**

Awkward

Yes if I had to choose a word to describe the current atmosphere it would be just that. It has been 5 whole fucking minutes since me and Gai had left the hospital ward and we are still walking to what I can only assume to be the dining hall.

Throughout this entire walk me and him has been more or less silent thus creating this awkward atmosphere. Sure Gai would try to start a conversation every now and then but I would just shoot the idea down with a one word answer each time. Curse my horrible conversational skills for being a textbook definition of a nerd curse you.

" Well then I was saving this for dinner but with the atmosphere currently between us may as well ask now. Tell me a bit about yourself. Your hobbies, past, etc anything you feel like." Interrupting my train of thought Gai once again tried to start a conversation with me for what the 20th time now. Albeit this is an actually good question so I play along.

" Well where to start hmmm. Well I lived quite an average life up till now if not a fortunate one. My family after all were considered to be one of the more wealthy individuals. Though we were nowhere near as rich as you…" I said as I began to turn my gaze to the various expensive looking vases and painting on the wall left of me.

" I myself lived an averagely sheltered life until 2 hours ago. Focusing my free time on average everyday human things. As for hobbies well I don't want to talk about it."

And like that I managed to somehow even turn my short life story that should have jumped started an entire conversation on a sour note.

.

.

.

"No magic?"

"Huh?" I wondered

" Did your parents ever teach you any form of magic?" Gai inquired genuinely curious.

Why would he wondered if I was taught magic or not? I told him myself that I myself spent my free time just doing regular human things. Well no harm in telling him I guess.

" My parents did not teach me any kind of magic whatsoever."

At my response I noticed Gai raised an eyebrow probably in genuine curiosity. As his eye stared down at me as if studying an unknown animal. The gleam I saw in them spoke plenty for his current situation. interest as if he the investment he made for a mining site had just struck diamond.

In the end the whole thing only seemed to have increased to awkward atmosphere around us. Especially with the fact that Gai is no longer trying to start conversation as it seem studying me has taken greater priority. With me trying my best to avoid his gaze the entire time

.

.

.

" Ah it seems that we have arrived." Snapping both me and himself out of that strange situation we were in. It seems Gai and me finally reached the dining room. Or rather the gigantic 40ft tallish twin red doors that separate us from the dining room.

Walking just a bit closer to them as if in response to Gai oncoming presence the doors began to slowly open. Revealing a lavish dining room. The first thing I noticed about this room was the fact that there was only one chandelier just right above the rectangular dining table that look like it was made to comfortably serve for around 20 eaters.

The second thing I noticed after my brain fully processed it was that this gigantic room was being pretty well lit despite there only being one chandelier and here's why it because in the fours corners of the room there were pit of FUCKING FIRE patterned in the shape of the Phenex emblem! As for wall and such they were the same old same old like the rest of the mansion I have seen thus far there were painting, vases, and other expensive looking things. Finally the wall closest to the dining table were filled with window giving one a view of a vast country side.

" Will it be just us?" I asked Gai stilled in a bit of wonder at the FLAMING PITS OF FIRE!

" Ah no, the rest of my family will soon arrive. For now how about me and you take a seat." Gai answered as he slowly made his way to the table.

Following his action I to made my way toward the table sitting down on a random chair near the middle of the gigantic rectangular table while Gai sat at one of the ends with a chair clearly more well expensive looking than the others.

And like that there was simply another awkward silence. Dang how many does that make so far in the first chapter alone.

Thankfully this time around the silence did not last very long as 2 magical circles with the phenex emblem flared up from the floor near our table revealing 2 figures.

One was a beautiful women that looks to be in her early 20s with a perfect heart shape face and a quiet bountiful figure to say the least almost on the side of monstrous if you ask me but hey this is a light novel/manga/anime/fanfic/whatever I did not mention. So anything like this is okay and is consider fanservice I suppose. Speaking of fanservice let talk about her dress it was a pretty looking fancy red dress with what looks to be phoenix feather sticking out upward near the back of the neck and the area around her upper breast were quite exposed for all to see. The women had beautiful blond hair tied into a bun and her eyes were blue like Gai. Near to bottom of her dress I noticed that there were fancy gold pattern engraved near it. On the back of her hip there were phoenix tails sticking out downwards.

The other figure was a fairly teenage looking guy maybe 18 at most with a rectangular shaped head. The guy surprisingly was the only one amongst these people to not be wearing something red rather he just wore a ordinary business white suit. Also his hair was blond and his eyes were blue like Gai and the mysterious lady. His Hair styled in a hmmm how to put this rich billionaire play boy style.

"Ahh Ruval, Alma how nice of you two to finally join us." Gai greeted them.

Wait, Wait, Wait a minute Ruval. Concluding this guy last name is Phenex like Gai then well why is it that this guy name feel so familiar. I don't know but I honestly feel like I have heard of this guy before but where…

Actually I feel as if I have seen this entire castle before especially the flame theme. Then again I could just be seeing things and it could just be a coincidence concluding how these guy are suppose to be Phenex from the ars goetia. But even then Gai and especially Ruval remind me all of a certain Fried Chicken from a 2nd rate hentai or nukige.

" Sorry for the wait okaa-san meeting ended up being longer than expected." the guy I am assuming to be Ruval said.

" It was horrible honey you would not beleive the people I had to deal with-" After that the women probably name Alma just broke into a random tangent about political shit I didn't understand.

Her tangent just suddenly ended out of nowhere though when her eyes landed on me. For some reason the fact that she kinda just figured out I am here made her eyes widened in surprise before she quickly stiffened up as if to prepare for combat. Moving my eyes over to the side a bit I noticed Ruval seems to also be pretty weary to say the least about my existence.

Wonder why that is, I mean these guy are treating the fact that they just recently noticed me just now as if it was one most terrifying thing they have ever seen. Hell if I didn't know any better I say they were just about ready to attack me.

" Ahhh Alma, Ruval calm down this was the interesting guest I told you about. Zaxan why don't you introduce yourself to them." Gai said in a hurry.

Immediately after the 2 calmed down completely. Well guess it intro time.

" Zaxan. Zaxan Ark. Im just another high schooler that likes to waste his life doing nothing special." Thus like that the mood in the room dropped to an all time low. Truly my bad conversational skill has transcended that of something that would normally be indicated by having negative of a certain skill like charisma and transformed into a new ability of it own.

The specifics of this ability is that it create a negative aura around me that can instantly lower the general mood of the atmosphere. That combined with the skill Word To The Point allow to make any and all conversation turn awkward.

" Well that is certainly an interesting introduction. I must say that you are as every bit of mysterious as my husband made you out the be." Alma said powering through the awkward moment.

" Indeed I must admit at first I could not believe the things my father was saying about you but now after seeing things for myself. I must admit I am quite surprised." Co-Co-Combo breaker. Ruval in for the support.

Also the bloody hell are they talking about when they said I am 'Interesting'. In my eyes the interesting thing here is them. Unless… ccc-could they be possibly talking about my soul!?

Crap I should have known this day was coming. I mean with all the sins I committed i'm surprised these fucks didnt come for me sooner. Ah it seems this is Ji Endo for Zaxan pathetic excuses for a life.

" Well now that we're all here why don't we begins." Gai said.

" Hmm? Father will Riser and Ravel not be joining us today?" Asked Ruval as he made his way to a random seat and sat down.

" Ah well Riser is currently busy with school related matters and thus must stay for tutoring as for Ravel it seems she will be eating over at the Beleth manor with her friends." Answered Alma as she also took a seat at an end of the rectangular table opposite to Gai.

I mean my soul probably be ripped painfully from my body and then-. Wait a minute did these guys just say Riser and Ravel. As in Riser and Ravel Phenex from Highschool DxD. Nah can't be I mean-

*Take a quick look at Ruval*

Hmmm now that I think about it Ruval and Riser do look nearly identical to each other especially since Ruval seems to be only 18 so I am guessing this is pre-canon.

.

.

.

Well, will you look at that I am in a 3rd rate hentai… FFUUUCCCCKKKKK. Why oh why did it have to be DxD of all shows. The one show that I hated on because it main character and a certain red haired main heroine were complete and utter shit. The show with rules so extremely loose that Oppai could become a source for POWAH UP.

I mean don't get me wrong I don't hate the show itself just the 2 center character that we spend 90% of our time with. I though it had genuine potential which is what made me read through like what 18 volumes of the Light novel. Hoping every moment it would get better. Spoiler alert it gets worse/ needlessly more idiotic and perverted. Well except for that one time Kiba basically took over as the protag when Issei was dead. Best part of the entire novel in my opinion 10/10.

Hmmm thinking now that probably why I am in this universe because author me felt cheated and wanted to vent his anger a bit by making a fanfic. How petty but that would be just like me to do such an asinine thing.

" Ah seems that the food is ready. Everyone feel free to start eating immediately to accommodate our guest." said Gai. Thus the entire table including me began to start eating a wide variety of food such as steak, chicken, salads, and soups.

.

.

.

" So..ch.. Zaxan how are you enjoying the meal." Asked Gai just as he finished chewing the slice of steak in his mouth. Just as I also finished the soup in front of me, pushing it away from me where it suddenly vanished. " The food good. the best I ever had in fact. I just wish there was a way to pay you back for all the hospitality to given me."

At that moment Gai mouth went up to make an odd smirk before simply turning into a regular friendly smile. I don't know how I noticed such a thing maybe it because my cognitive prowess went up… or it could be the fact that everything seems to look, well anime now all the sudden and I find reading anime expression easier then RL expression.

Either way Gai reaction was just how I wanted him to react. Making him think I am so indebted to him that I do almost anything. After all with the interest he has shown in me no doubt I have some kind of OP badass powah hidden inside of me. Devils like Gai would never pass down the opportunity for such power and no doubt try to get me under their slave leashes the first chance they get. Plus now that i'm in DxD I'm currently homeless anyways so this is better than nothing.

" Well there is something you could do but considering what it would be I am not sure you would like the idea." Gai said a bit nervously or acting a bit nervously I should say.

Leaning my body closer to him to make it seem like I am actually excited at the prospect of repaying him back I asked acting excitedly " Well what that? Cmon lay it on me it can't be that bad."

Scratching the back of his head a bit "Well you if you insist… You see my two younger son and daughter Riser and Ruval. I worry about their future. Riser despite all the talent he has that rival if not surpasses his two older brother, has his head constantly filled with the idea of only women and barely ever even train. For Ruval case it the exact opposite though she has a good head on her shoulder and studies plenty putting her absolute best in everything, she lacks the talent that her other sibling were born with. Though I have absolute confidence that they will without a doubt grow up to be something more one day as a father I just can't help to simply worry."

" So you want me to what exactly though I can't imagine someone like me can just barge in and change someone's entire ideals on life nor can I just give someone talent." I ask despite knowing all too well the direction this was more or less going.

" No neither of that I want you to simply be a pillar of support for these two or a motivator. Someone that they could rely on if they were to ever fall down a pillar of support if you will or perhaps a source of motivation for both of them should they ever fall behind in their training."

" Well that doesn't sound so bad in fact if that all I have to do I happily accept." Well this seal it in more than one way. The first and obvious interpretation is that I just sold my soul to a devil for eternal goddam servitude. What not obvious is the 2nd interpretation. That is, Gai believe I am someone strong enough to stand by his son and daughter side as a pillar of support despite having 0 training in magic and possibly beat them should they be lazy in their training. Man my hidden powah must be bat shit HAXXX OP.

" Don't' get too far ahead of yourself kiddo I am not finished yet." Gai said. Well technically he is right so far he hasn't officially ask me to become a servant under them yet. Just take care of them.

"The last important part is that you will serve under them as a member of there peerage in other words you will be a servant." And there the it is folks. " Sadly currently neither Riser nor Ruval is old enough to officially obtain their evil pieces so for now your basically on trial run"

Hmm didnt expect this part. "So to take advantage of that fact you will not be immediately reincarnated a devil. During the time from now to their time to receive the evil pieces you will make try to make friend with them and receive proper training to become a servant under a noble household while also being train in magic since as you said before you have never been train in the arts and that is something simply unacceptable for a servant under to noble Phenex house." Dang I really didn't expect this. To not immediately have to reincarnate as a devil but also receive proper magical training from tutors entrusted by the Phenex house. All the pluses! Though having to learn manners is a big black stain but who cares I going to be a WIZARD.

"Under all these condition do you still accept this deal." Gai finished loudly.

To that I only had one thing to do and say, Looking at him straight in the eyes I uttered only one word. "YES!"

And like that my 'uphill battle against the [World] of DxD began'. Though at that time I could never possibly imagine what those words truly meant even if I were to be told them then and there.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Timeskip 8 hours night time**

In the dead of night in the living room of the Phenex manor. 3 shadowy figures had come together to discuss the issue of their current guess who was sleeping in a random servant room somewhere else.

With a simple fan of flame from the fireplace the identity of these figures were pretty swiftly revealed. The heir to the Phenex house Ruval Phenex. The current head of the house Gai Phenex. And finally the wife of Gai Phenex, Alma Phenex.

"Father are you sure it such a good idea to leave both Riser and Ravel future to this man, this human that never been trained in the art of magic before especially since you sense no Sacred Gear from him?" Asked the son.

" Trust me Ruval when I say that despite his lack of proper training and of Sacred Gear he is still someone worthy of such an investment simply watch the video and find out." Replied the father. Having watched the video already and thus knowing of his guess true potential.

" Is so dear I wonder can a normal human with no special bloodline nor sacred gear really be that powerful?" Alma questioned Gai.

In response Gai simply snapped his fingers to create what looks to be a hologram-ish floating screen from his magic and begun playing the video.

Immediately the video showed the sight of a batter bruised bleeding kid probably no older than 9. Wearing a jet black hooded trench coat with the hood down the bottom of the coat flapping due to the wind, showed the dirtied dark red jean he was wearing. His figure was quite skinny matching that of their guess. Their face was matching to messy jet black hair as if the universes itself was held within them. An average looking Asian man face with bags under his dead eyes, which were a hue of yellow that made it looked like he was looking down on someone as if they were trash.

The most attention drawing feature however were the wings coming out of his back though calling them wings in the first place could be a stretch. The 'wings' looked closer to that of pure white elongated cylinder that were 4 feet longs like that of a blade generated by a lightsaber from Star Battle [Star Wars] though the tips of both ends closed into a cone shape and well there was only the blade that existed floating near the boys back acting like wings. In grand total there were only 6 of them.

Immediately after the scene switch to the same kid beating up 3 recognizable young high class one sidedly with only his fist. Thought the other party tried to fight back against the hooded kid despite their superior number and skills in magic. Every magical spell that got close to the hooded boy were erased from existence 'as if they were never launched in the first place'. When they realized magic had no effect they tried their fist but like magic ' It was has if they never raised it in defiance in the first place'.

.

.

.

After a bit 3 more high class devil appear only this time they were all adults accompanied by their peerage. The 3 Phenex family instantly recognized them as the brother's and sister of the 3 kids now lying broken and batter under Zaxan feet.

The reaction was immediate within the instant of a single blink the older devils had personally procured the safety of their 3 brothers while also sending their peerage to deal with this 'filth'.

The first wave of attack came from the magician who despite being in different peerages had somehow uniformly worked together to weave and strengthen their magic. Before the Zaxan could even react he was already surrounded by various magical spells that had been launched at him and chained down by various more magical spells. The assortment of spells surrounding the boy were all individually powerful but with them all together some even combining into one too further strengthen each other. The spell held enough strength to instantly vaporized any high class devil and perhaps even heavily damage and ultimate class.

Sadly for the peerage and their kings these spell would only meet the same fate as the ones launched by their younger brother's. Instantly when the various assortment of spells got too close to Zaxan his wing shone brighter than ever and like that each and every spells including the ones binding him down disappeared.

Simply choosing to believe magic had no effect on the boy 1 of the king sent a knight to

Deal with the boy while another chose a rook. Both dashed at Zaxan at the same time but the knight being the faster one of the two arrived first and with a single swing of her sword sliced Zaxan head right off his body…Or rather that was what she saw. In fact at that moment if one were to ask the entire party there what happened? The common answer would be that the boy head had flown off his body. Yet the scene shown to the Phenex family was that of Zaxan completely fine staring emptily into space while the sword of the knight had stopped at the skin of Zaxan neck not even making a small scratch.

Not knowing what exactly was going on the rook simply continue her charge to catch up with the knight who was for some reason frozen exactly in place. Disappearing in one final burst of speed the rook appeared right in front of Zaxan and with the a single blow of her mighty fist blew Zaxan head to pieces...or at least that was what she believed to have happened at that time. For once again the scene shown on the Phenex screen was Zaxan completely fine with the knight still frozen in place while the rook fist looked to be only touching Zaxan skin. Not a single wound had been inflicted.

Seeing that her attack had no effect the rook immediately jump back for safety. At that time the knight was also freed from whatever was holding her in place and followed after.

Once both were at a safe distance from Zaxan both servants began reporting to their king about the strangeness of Zaxan powers. The thing that caught the Phenex family attention the most however was the knight report. For according to her despite trying multiple times to get away, whenever she would reach her king she would come back to the same position she was in. Which is strange to say the least because according to the recording the Phenex family saw the knight was simply frozen in place the whole time.

Coming to the false conclusion that Zaxan power were limited on his reaction the 3 kings decided to simply continuous bombard Zaxan from different angles at different times until Zaxan could no longer react or at least exhaust his magic supply. Little did they know at that time however was that such a strategy would only lead them into an endless game of cat and mouse for the next 10 minutes with no result to show for.

Any and all attack launched at Zaxan during that time was completely nullified no matter what angle they tried to attack from. While at the same time Zaxan who began retaliating some when in that time had no way to harm the fully grown high class devil and their peerage. Zaxan attacks were normally FAR too slow to even land on any one of the opposition even the bishop and rooks had to use little effort to avoid Zaxan attacks. While the punches that did land due to the opponent carelessness or maybe underestimation, were not strong enough to do any damage.

This would all continue until the designated 10 minute mark when Zaxan pointed an opened palm toward the knight that first attack him right when she had begun charging at him. The knight noticing that Zaxan was trying something new since the start of the battle immediately cautioned up. Sadly despite that fact all she did was cautioned up for the scene that was shown on the Phenex side was her simply continuing her charge forward. Though the Phenex family did take note of the fact that mid way through the expression on the knight face turn into one of absolute horror.

Expectantly yet unexpectedly when the knight got too close to Zaxan something did happened. What no one expected however was that rather than some kind of energy blast a hole instead was suddenly made right through the knight stomach area and it was by no mean small either as said hole threatened to split the knight lower and upper halves in two.

From there on the situation would only ever get worse and worse for the 3 kings and their peerage. Much to the slightly partial dismay of the Phenex family mostly because they were actually kind of familiar with them. Finally the video would end on a shot of Zaxan standing on top of the beat up bodies of the Kings and their peerage with maybe 1 or 2 corpses littered here and there.

.

.

.

For a while there was only deafening silence between the Phenex family gathered there as they slowly and silently processed the footages they had just bared witness too.

"Father are you sure this was not edited in anyway or form." At last the silence would be broken by the oldest son of the Phenex household. Questioning the validity of the video he had just saw.

" I had the servants check with only my most trusted sources themselves according to them there were no form of tampering with it. Even if so I was the one that discovered the aftermath of the battle and I can indeed say that the boy was indeed standing atop a pile of knockout bodies and some corpses albeit unconscious and without his 'wings'." Replied Gai with firmness in his voice.

" What about the other houses what will they say about this event? The repercussion of harboring such a person could be disastrous." Alma added her two cent into the discussion.

" Not to worry. Though I don't know why but according to the kings and their peerage all that damage was done by the old maou faction. Meaning his identity for now stay safe well until further investigation are made and by then I would have everything already covered up." Gai said.

Thus would all concerned handle the Phenex family then discussed how to best gain the favor or their guest.

* * *

 **Like that Review and tell me whacha think cmon I can handle a bit of heat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**World Rebellion**

 **Perfected Pillar 2**

 **An Un-Fateful Beginning**

" Sir, Sir please wake up." Huh? Who that? Who's calling me? Uhhh so annoying go away.

" Sir we're running a bit late." Late? Late for what. I don't have any school today. "Mhmhmh 5 more minutes." I muttered as I covered the blanket over my head.

" You don't have 5 minutes sir, in fact you don't even have a second we're already late as it is to combat lesson you completely slept through breakfast." And like that my eyes instantly shot opened. As I jumped out of my bed and rushed into my closet to find in my state of absolute panic my black trench coat a t-shirt and some pants to put on.

Somewhen along the way I tripped on a box filled with new clothes but somehow ultimately I managed to put on everything without to much troubled. I then ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

.

.

" Okay Mal Im ready to leave no-.." Stepping out of the bathroom after finishing brushing my teeth and giving myself a quick rinse. I was about to ask my Butler Mal the guy that woke me up to guide me to the training field today. Until I noticed the time on my own alarm clock that he was standing next to that has 7:20AM.

Immediately a dark aura began to surround me as my eyes gained a dangerous gleam to them. Also adding to this was the fact that I had my hood up casting a shadow on my face making all but my most likely now glowing yellow eyes non-visible.

"...Mal…" I spoke a bit quietly my voice full of venom that promised pain if given nothing but a good reason not to create pain. " Yes oh most honorable guest." The bastard had the nerve to say in a normal voice. " Why is it that you have woken me up under the pretense that I am late for training when I am only late for breakfast."

Yes the entire reason that I was so obviously pissed off at my own buttler today was because training officially starts at 7:40 so in this case I would only be late for breakfast which started at 6:00.

"Ah the reason is simple sir, you see despite having been staying at the Phenex for 2 whole month now you still have the troubling 'human' habit of sleeping until 7:20. So I thought it be a good idea to slowly help you accommodate to earlier wake up time."

" So in order to help me accomodate me to this new sleeping time you saw it fit to nearly give me a heart attack just as I woke up?" I asked a bit sarcastically as I folded my arms together. " That right sir after all it as you told me you were never one to do anything without the proper motivation."

"Correction old man I said otaku's were never ones to do anything without the proper motivation. How you relate them to a proper member of society like myself I will never get." I said while waving my right index finger back and forth. As I tried to keep calm about how much of a hypocrite I am being right now.

"My humblest apologies sir. I will try to make sure to make such a distinction the next I wake you." Mal said while taking a bow. hmmm pretty sure I heard sarcasm in there.

Huh whatever. Taking a long winded sigh I relaxed my tense shoulder. " Well we can discuss this later, for now escort me to the training field I got a new move to blow up the trainer with." I said in a tired tone.

Putting both my hands into the pockets of my coat I proceeded to make my way to the door and then into the hallway while signaling my butler to follow behinds me.

.

.

.

"Hey, Mal..?" I asked my butler while staring at the scenery outside via the various windows were passing. "Yes sir, what seems to be on your mind?". Mal asked instantly understanding my current predicament.

" It been 2 full month since I have come to stay at this manor is that right?" I spoke in a I am not really here tone. " It has indeed been 2 month since you officially started freeloading here yes." Mal stated in his usual prim and proper butler tone.

Instantly for a second I stopped moving forward and flinched as if I just got struck near the heart. I even had my fight hand over my heart to signify the damage dealt. "Oyy, Old man I have not just been lazing around you know. I done a fair share of chores here and there like cleaning these halls were walking on now." I argued.

"Ah forgive me then sir, I had accidently mistaken those acts of kindness of your as simply childish carnage. However considering the fact that by the end of it all the esteem Phenex family had to replace at least half a dozen vases and even an entire painting can you truly blame me."

"Gack" As if to emphasize the fact that another imaginary wound had been inflicted to my heart, I had clenched it with with my hand once more and dramatically flinched back. " Tch, you may be a butler but for a man who speaking to someone he suppose to be serving that one sharp tongue you're using."

" My apologies once again sir, for you see as a butler for the esteem Phenex family even I must sometimes deal with my fair share of unsavory individual. Thus throughout my years of service I had naturally acquired such a skilled. So when our conversation took such a turn I thought it be best to utilize the skill albeit I was managing myself quite a fair bit in consideration for you my lord." Mal said with a slight mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Tch one of these day I will get you back for all of this." I muttered low enough so that I knew not even his devil enhance senses could hear.

Picking up the pace of my walk a little albeit doing it quite unsteadily, due to the fact that I was trying my very best to to ignore that last bit where Mal wasn't even using his final form. Honestly that alone wouldn't normally be enough for me to become unsteady especially since I spent my whole life being treated like nothing but a naive child. Nah the reason I am unsteady right now is because of the metaphysical arrow that I just took to a place I am not low enough to specify.

.

.

.

"Still...2 months huh?" I said with a voice full of nostalgia and awe. " Is that so hard to believe sir." Mal replied no joke in his tone. " yeah believe it or not it is. After all 2 months back I would never thought to be in the position I am now, maybe fantasize though."

Yeah even I an otaku that been thinking about this isekai stuff for years, is having a hard time believing that I been in this 3rd rate hentai for a whole 2 months now. I mean from going from complete loser in life to a trashy self insert protag. When I think back now I just can't help but laugh like a madman towards all those fuckers in the old world living an ordinary everyday life in a broken society without their favorite punching bag to relieve stress on.

As the walk continued I simply thought more and more about such subject repeating them in my mind over and over again like a broken recorder. Honestly I don't know why it getting to me so much by all mean such things should be behind me at this point. But no matter what I just couldn't help to believe that everything is just as good as I imagined it would be. That for some reason I still am in the role of a punching bag for someone else.

Noticing the activation of magic I snapped out of my thoughts to 'sense' that a magical array of motion sensors has been set off thus activating the array of spells around the large pairs of doors in front me. The spells were a basic one upon sensing someone nearing they would automatically open the doors that they were connected opposite were also true once the magic detected that everyone's had went through they would automatically close said door. If I remember correctly from Mal lectures a few weeks back. Every door in the Phenex house with the exception of the more private ones had one of these.

Just like I had explained, once me and Mal had made it through the sets of doors to the training ground they had closed by themselves as per the magic array commanded. Moving my eyes around the place to observe it I saw that the place was the same as always. Perfectly flattened dirt floor with hidden array of magic circles implemented in them for various purposes like say summoning mystical beast to battle with or school equipment like desk and chalkboard for me to well magic and fighting stuff you know the same old same old martial arts, strategy, leadership, etc.

There is 14 meters wall encircling the whole place, with various doors connecting this place to other halls throughout the manor. The size of the encirclement/ field was 240 yards twice the size of a football field. Making it plenty enough for high speed fights requiring lots of room. Like the ground the wall were also enchanted with various magic, for purposes like say defending the audience member should a stray blast hit the invisible barriers around the place.

Speaking of audience right on top of the walls were various roman style bleachers for people to observe the fighting that happens sometimes in this room. Naturally there were also some more 'high class' seating for those important people should they ever visit. The ceiling of this place by the way was well highs very high, high enough for aerial combat at least anyways. Though apparently if that not enough the roof can open up.

For those of you that can't tell by now via the description I just gave or just skipped that entire wall of text what I basically just described was a roman coliseum. Why anyone would have one of these in there house well just about to explain that. For you see dear audience of the stand, fights between devils visiting each others manors or fights between sibling happens more than you think. How much exactly I don't know but apparently enough to warrant any noble family with the money build an entire fighting ground for such occasion though apparently not all of them are roman style. Take example the Sitris who apparently uses a japanese theme dojo as there arena.

For those of you thinking WTF right now. Fun fact that was my exact reaction when I learned of this to. I mean what kind of idiot would built an entire roman coliseum in there house for such a reason. Truly devils are all power idiots then again such to be expected for a race that prided powers above all else. With a whole governing merit system centered around supporting the strong and ridding the weak. KInda like what it is IRL except they don't make any real attempt in pushing that fact under the rug.

Honestly if you ask if such a thing disgust me then yes. After all even if I am a piece human trash. I am still a human raised in the modern era but like it or not my whole continued easy going existence here in DxD is completely depended on a family that support such a system and ideal. So can't do much about that little moral issue well for now at least.

Cutting myself off of that particularly dangerous subject. I decided to re-focus my attention towards the center of the coliseum where a magic circle had just flared open. Then the circle started to spin eventually unleashing a small blinding light.

When all was said and done appearing from said light was a man, no a giant, actually thinking now he was closer to a gorilla man. Point is the guy was big about 8ft tall via eyeballing it. Didn't help that he was buff like really buff in fact I think the size of his biceps alone is bigger than my head when I used to have my old body that was… huh how old was my old body again?

Never really celebrated my own birthday and eventually with the combination of school and various 'other' things I just stopped caring completely. Well lets just say I was 16-19 years olds.

Well back to the topic the guy bicep was bigger than my head back then like I think nearly twice as big. However what really supported however was his arm hair that was practically a jungle and his gorilla looking face. Thinking now he looks SIMILAR to that guy from fullmetal alchemist you know the one that can transform into a humanoid gorilla. Well he looks (facial feature wise) similar Darius in his humanoid gorilla form. Though unlike him this guy wears a military camouflage tank top complete with camouflage shorts. Which show his chest and leg hair, which like his arm hair is also a jungle of a mess.

" Oh! Zaxan what a surprise my star pupil. Aren't you a bit early today. Usually I have to wait at least 5 minutes for you to finally gets here." The man greeted me with.

Yes people if you couldn't tell by now, then let me spell it out to you. The gorilla like man standing in front of me now was my teacher Sago Belemont. The guy that the Phenex family entrusted to train me on all battle technique/tactics. A supposed war veteran that fought in the Devil Civil War. For the new maou side of course.

" Well you see Sago Sensei. Mal over here sought it fit to start 'training' me to wake up earlier in the day. So because of that here I am now 3 minute early for class." I spoke while directing a bit of malice toward Mal via a small glare.

" Ohh! Is that so. Well then good joob Mal for straightening this kids behavior." My sensei said as he gave a thumbs up to Mal while also patting my head while I struggled against him.

"No thank you needed Sago-sama. After all as an honor servant of the Phenex family it is my natural responsibility to make sure that someone as important as a future peerage member of the lord son or daughter be taught such things." I don't know why but I feel as if there was more than 1 meaning to Mal's words just now, as if I am being left out of something here.

" If that's so, then I expect your continued assistance in helping to get this kid act straight from now on." again I can't help but feel that there was more than one meaning in Sago words there. "Why it would be my honor." Mal simply replied.

Finally struggling Sago head patting I decided to get things back on track. "Sago-sensei if you don't mind I would like to begin class now. With a spar first if you don't mind."

" Another spar from the beginning? How many times dat makes it now like the 3rd time this week?" Sago questioned my decision making skills. " There a good reason for this spar and the because I got some new tricks up my sleeve." I countered his argument.

"Well if that so. Then I guess I don't have any real reason to reject your offer, don't want to kill my own student motivational drive after all. AHAHAHAHA"

" Ah well then if don't mind I going to take battle position now if you don't mind." I said as I took my stance. " yeah feel free to start anytime." replied Sago

First spreading my legs a bit and then bending them. I then positioned my closed left hand near my stomach and then position my right hand near my face. Honestly speaking I barely even know what I am doing when taking this stance because fun fact people it takes longer than 1 month to get an extremely good grasp on these things. Especially since I am being taught various form of martial art along with magic and strategy during these lessons. Making my experience in martial art in particular overall less than even your average karate student. This stance really was what Sago sensei recommended for me 2 weeks ago after getting enough time to analyze my fighting style.

Noticing that Sago is purposely leaving himself wide open. probably because he don't see me as a threat. I reinforced my body to the max and then dashed at him fist raised ready to strike. Knowing full well thought from a month of experience that no way in bloody hell this works mid way through I changed tactics.

" **Time Alter-Double Accel** " Immediately the change was apparent. To me that is. As I felt my speed or rather time moving faster. Doubling not only my movement speed but also my reaction time.

Disappearing in a burst of speed moment before reaching Sago, leaving him and even Mal in complete shock guessing by the look on their face. I reappeared behind Sago and then spin kick toward to left side of his face. Sadly it seems this was nowhere fast enough as Sago raised his left arm to block my kick. Following that Sago used his right hand to grab my leg and sent me flying halfway across the stadium.

Halfway through my flight I used some magic to allow to interact with air like I do the ground kinda like what the shinigami and such in Bleach uses to fly. Landing on my feet mid air I then grab ahold of the air to stop myself from sliding back any further.

" **Time Alter-Triple Accel** "

Finally when I gain stabled ground or air in this case and stopped, I rushed toward Sago once more disappearing again in a burst of speed. Reappearing once more in front of Sago with my fist raised to strike him. Sago got in a stance to prepare to catch my blow. Of course naturally I knew this stance would also allow him to easily adapt should I choose to try what I did a few moments ago of trying to catch him by surprise by striking him from behind.

So this time I decided to go straight in ahead. Continuing my desperate rush ahead. Sago responded by merely catching my raised fist as it was about to impact against him only to realized that he felt no impact against his hand. Widening his eyes in surprised as Sago saw my afterimage phased right through him and eventually faded. Revealing him the sight of me coming down on him with a kick mere inches away from his chest. With no time to catch this one Sago raised with his hand into a X shape to block my kick.

 _ **BOOOOOM**_

The sound of my foot impacting with Sago arms rang throughout the entire arena. As the ground Sago stood on cracked a bit but ultimately he was unharmed. Applying a bit more pressure to my kick the ground under Sago cracked even more but in the end he stood firm. As my effort were getting me nowhere I decided it be best to jump back and retreat and come at this from a different.

Sadly Sago would not let me end it with just that as after I used him as a launch pad to jump off of. Sago closed the distance between me and him by jumping toward me when I was still in mid-flight.

Grabbing my right foot while we were still in mid air Sago then threw down toward the ground. The force of his throw launched my down toward the ground so hard and fast that it created a miniature crater where I landed.

*Cough, Cough, Cough*

"Oh god did you seriously have to throw down toward the ground so hard Sensei. Im pretty sure I broke a bone or 2 just now." I said as I struggled to get my back up to my feet while holding my ribcage.

Falling mere feets right in front me. Sago sensei responded with. " AHAHAHAHA, sorry, sorry. I got a little too excited there at the end and it awakened the warrior spirit within me."

"Well then next time can you hold back a lot more I mean for someone with experience in fighting I would think you know how to hold back against someone." I mean to reiterate once more this guy was supposedly in the Civil War which happened HUNDREDS of years ago. One would think that he at least know how to hold back or keep his owns excitement in check.

" Still thought that new spell of yours really caught me by surprise. I mean it like your speed doubled like that of the Boosted gear well except yours only applied to speed. Care to tell Sensei the secret behind your technique." Sago asked that last part in honest wonder.

" Ah sorry Sago-sensei that a little secret I will be keeping to myself for now." After all it would not do me any good if they found out that over the last few months now I been experimenting with magic from different worlds. Though thus far I been only successful with the magic and mana used in the Nasuverse mostly because the system is so flushed out.

" Is that so, well perhaps one day you will trust your sensei enough to tell me the secrets behind your spells." Well maybe one day I will teach the methods to someone else when I get a better understanding of how my own magic works. After all learning other worlds magic foreign to this one is harder than it looks.

Now someone that was just told this probably thinks it like the difference between Chakra from Naruto and Magic from here. But it even more complex for instance what I just used Nasuverse Magic and DxD Magic. Now experts of the first may say the difference between them is how Od and Prana works but I don't mean it like that.

What I mean are closer to benefits. For example Nasuverse magic is far superior to DxD magic under the ground of conceptual manipulation. Example I found it much easier to manipulate **Time Alter** whenever I used Nasuverse 'mana but when I used DxD 'mana' despite being able to still use **Time Alter** I found myself having to strain myself much more to keep it operating.

Mana is another thing that is interesting in this fanfic that I am so obviously in. If I had to explain it in gaming term one would think that Prana, Od, and Mana would all be in one MP bar. Nope Prana and Od (Nasuverse Magic) are in one combined MP bar while Mana (DxD magic) is in a completely separate bar all together. Continuing from the the concept manipulation example. If I were to use Time Alter using the DxD bar then I would have a longer 'cast time' compared to if I had just used the Nasuverse bar.

Well not that I am complaining too much this all just ultimately means that I have more MP under my disposal than your average DxD residence.

And all that just now is just the simpler stuff it get more complex once we get into 'systems'. If I had to explain it then 'systems' would be how a technique is performed and executed. Let take Street Fighter for example. In SF to perform the Hadouken normally one would have to input a series of complex commands to do it. However in a version that I played there was a gamemode that allow one to do the Hadouken by simply pressing a single button. Of course this is all an example and things are actually many more times complex than that but this is just my way of summarizing it for the general masses.

Also for those wondering yes you can use different worlds systems with different MP and such. In fact that how I managed to use **Time Alter**. You see if I had used Nasuverse 'system' then well I would have to go through MANY complex steps just to activate it let alone keep it operating. But via DxD 'system' where everything is literally dumbed down to the max this process becomes many time easier.

Keep in mind this is what I have only discovered after spending many sleepless night tinkering with only DxD and Nasuverse magic. I by no mean intend to keep myself limited to just these 2 no I plan for even bigger things.

" Hey Zaxan, Zaxan, ZAXXAAAAN." I heard scream out my name again and again.

Huh, What?" I asked in surprise as I snapped out of my inner monologue. " You were monologuing again weren't you?" Sago stated with an empty voice.

" Ummm sorry? I was kinda thinking about my magic." I said with a bit of shyness due to spacing out just now. (Hey I can get embarrassed like this to I am still a person after all.)

"Well I guess I will let stuff like this pass for now. I mean I can understand, kids like you

Need to be constantly entertained every moment. I was like that once upon a time you know. Yeah a very long time ago…"

Oh crap did I just trigger 'a remembering one's happy days before tragedy' event. Gotta fix this somehow before shit hits the fan. " Ah sorry Sago-sensei you were talking about something before this." SHIIIIIT that came out wrong the way I phrased it made it look like I could care less about his problems.

" Ah yeah I was talking about something…" Oy you didn't seems very happy just now not necessarily angry either just depressed as if you only wanted to go back to your room curl up into a ball and eat ice cream.

Taking a side glance at Mal to signal for support I saw him on the magic circle talking to someone. ( YOU goddamn butler the one time I needed you the most after 2 months here and you're not even bloody available.)Well looks like I'm on my own for this one. (THANKS ALOT MAL.)

" AHAHAHA well then could you please tell me what it is. Time is waning after all…" SHITTTT that came out wrong again. I really need support here any time now. It was foolish for me to deal this scenario on my own! TAG OUT some TAG OUT with me!

" Well I was saying I finished setting up the equipment for class. Sorry by the way for my absent mindedness." Hey the hell are you apologizing to me for are you really the same super energetic teacher I've grown used to this past 2 months!

This is hopeless there no way for me to possibly salvage this situation as it is now. Well not without making it horribly worse with every sentence I utter. Ahhh I can already see my 'favor' points with Sago hastily plummeting to the ground. Truly this world is cruel the bond I semi-worked 2 months on is now disappearing before me in the blink of an eye this. This is why I don't try to make friends with people. Truly I have grown soft during my time in this world.

" Oh Sago it seems that the lord and mistress wants to meet privately with Zaxan-sama now so it seems we will have to end class for today." SAAAVVVVVEEEEE. Just as I had given up all hope for this situation Mal THE GREAT BUTLER THAT HE IS comes in for the assist! Now I have a genuine excuse to leave this awkward situation.

" Ah I see well I guess we'll end class for today." Seriously not even a I am going to work you twice as hard next time! Well not that it my problem anymore.

" Well if that's the case then bye, bye." I said in a slightly cheery voice as I made my way to the exit. Half way through I turned around toward Mal and asked. " Ummm where exactly do they want to meet me?"

" In the living room sir." Mal answered and with that last piece of info I made my out the door rushing for the living but not before leaving one last message. " Bye now good luck with Sago-sensei."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A few minute later in the coliseum.**

" Geez that kid don't even know how to cheer up and adult like myself. Couldn't he have at least thrown in a compliment or two to cheer me up rather than trying to just change the topic." Sago sensei complained to Mal after having recovered from his depression and was now sitting in his teacher chair.

" Well I do believe Zaxan-sama was trying to cheer you up in his own unique special way. I mean if he didn't care than he probably would have gone back to monologuing like alway." Said Mal while standing near Sago side being the one to comfort him and all.

" Yeah I guess that another unique thing about that kids beside his growth rate I guess." Sago replied in a distant voice while thinking back to all the times he trained Zaxan.

" Forgive me if I am overstepping my bounds here but unique growth rate sir. In my eyes his growth rate is average at best." Inquired Mal.

" Yup it average alright completely average if you ask me but let me ask you this question Malice Amasta. What is the definition of average that you are using." At that moment Malice eyes widened in shock at the implication at that question.

" It seems you realized, when you mean average you are comparing his growth rate to maybe a low class - mid class devil like us. Despite the fact that he is a human still in his early years. The years when magically at least they grow the least due to lack of magical methods to further strengthen themselves." Sago said with a smirk.

" So imagine this how strong will he become when he is older. How strong will he be when he join a peerage as a reincarnated devil and have all his abilities multiplied by the chess piece he is given. Can you imagine it the possibilities that awaits that boy." Sago said, assured that the boy that he is training will have a bright future ahead of him.

" And that just his growth rate in terms of magical power. Lets not forget those interesting spells he has come up with thus far. What was the one he just used today Time Alter? Yeah Time Alter when he used that it really felt like his base speed doubled. Man I was genuinely caught off guard completely when that happened."

While Sago was boasting about Zaxan growth all Mal could do is simply stand there silently in awe at what he was hearing. Sago Belemont a War Veteran for the Civil War was praising a human in such a manner. Sure Sago was no War hero who earned many medals in the battlefield but at the same time he was no nameless foot soldier during then. Sago himself has received at least a few mention in the history text books used by High-class devils during class.

Truly during all of this Malice could only think of how blessed the current Phenex family must be to just find such an 'average' person out of nowhere like that. As his own worries about the safety of the lords and mistress youngest son and daughter fades away at such news.

 **Meanwhile with Zaxan**

The atmosphere in the air currently could only be described with word such as tense, awkward, strained. Why is that so one may wonder well. It certainly not because of Zaxan incompetence with dealing with people like alway well not completely this time at least. No the reason why currently the atmosphere is so tense is because of a completely different reason.

Said reason being right now standing before Zaxan was simply not just Gai and Alma Phenex. No two smaller form were accompanying them. Those two being a young 9 years old Riser Phenex standing protectively over his sister that had taken shelter behind her older brother. Said sister obviously being a young 5 years old Ravel Phenex.

The reason Riser was standing protectively over Ravel. Well Zaxan had walked in on the family when they was having a conversation. Thought bursting through the door may have been a better way to put it.

That combined with the fact that Zaxan was still dirty from his spar with Sago and surprise in meeting Riser and Ravel finally after being teased of their existence for 2 months caused him to be left speechless in this situation. Thus Riser and Ravel jumped to conclusion that this boy before them must have been an assassin.

Uknown to the 2 kids plus one teens in a child body. This was all planned by both Lord and Mistress Phenex in an attempt for Zaxan to leave an impression on both their kids. After all both parents knew enough about their kids to realize that there is no way that they would accept Zaxan an ordinary human boy without a Sacred Gear into there peerage.

Riser wanted himself a harem so there no way that in any normal situation he would let Zaxan in without some big changes happening. As for Ravel she was to shy and cautious to let someone like Zaxan into hers but that can be fixed if Zaxan first gain the approval of her brother Riser.

In other words this was one big gambit for Zaxan in the time span of 1 short fight to leave a big enough impression on Riser. So that Riser will at least give Zaxan a chance. That had been the entire reason why Gai and Alma for the last 2 months had tried there best to make sure Zaxan and Riser did not meet. Because back then Zaxan probably was not even strong enough to last a single second against their son and thus would not leave a strong enough impression on him but now things are different.

Now as the tension in the room rising with neither Alma or Gai doing anything about Zaxan presence. Riser being the hot headed young boy that he his decided to take thing into his own hands. Pushing Ravel out of the way and into their mother's embrace.

Riser then launched a gigantic ball of fire into Zaxan direction that was twice the size of a wrecking ball. In response Zaxan reinforced himself to the very limit and then jumped right to avoid the fireball knowing full well that there was no way he survive getting hit by that without being incapacitated at least. The fireball soared past Zaxan and onto the closed door behind him where it was then extinguished by various magic circle.

Now normally just as the 2 Phenex monarch had planned any 'normal' person would take this chance to counterattack the stranger that had just randomly attacked them no matter who they were. Sadly to Gai and Alma plans Riser and Ravel were no strangers to Zaxan because despite their young age, Zaxan was able to still recognize them as the characters from an anime/Light novel he once watched/read. Thus rather than attack he simply stayed at the spot he landed on.

Enraged at the fact that his attack was so casually avoided and ignored seeing as Zaxan had simply decided to stand in one place silently after he dodge it rather than counterattack. (Though in truce the entire reason Zaxan was silent was because he was still in shock at everything that been happening.) Riser then unleashed a barrage of punches each one launching the same fireball as before each and everyone precisely aimed in Zaxan direction.

Though to surprise to even speak now. Zaxan still understood that If he was hit dead on by such a barrage he would no doubt burn to ashes. So he responded the only way he could.

" **Time Alter-Double Accel** " activating the magic Zaxan had worked 2 whole months perfecting. The time inside of Zaxan flow at doubled the speed it normally would be and thus also increasing his movement and reaction speed. On top of that this ability is stack upon the reinforcement that he had applied to himself already thus allowing Zaxan to reach extreme levels of speed nearing that of lightning.

But rather than use this ability to evade all the individual fire balls. Zaxan instead decide to wait for the last possible moment when all the fireball would congregate in one place. Thus allowing him to conserve the most stamina albeit this was also the most dangerous possible option considering how if he miss his chance Zaxan burn to literal ash. The gleam and smirk on Zaxan face spoke of that of only pure confidence that he will succeed.

Thus Zaxan waited. He waited for the last possible moment and thus at the last possible moment when all the flames before Zaxan had congregated into one single bunch. Zaxan simply jumped over the mass of fire and into safety. As the mass of flame exploded behind him. It should be noted by the way that by the time the fireball had exploded Zaxan didn't even bother to look at it. Mostly because he thought that such a scene would look cool.

Maybe it because all the shock finally gotten to his mind maybe it because he finally reveling in his own insanity whatever the reason might be for a regular person the next action Zaxan did was incredibly dumb. Said action being? Well Zaxan had brought his right arm up and raised up four finger and is currently waving his hand back and forth between him and Riser. In other word he was aggroing Riser to come at him.

Sadly for all our dear audience specifically the 2 Phenex parents and even Ravel. Riser being the young hot-headed lad that he is fell for the bait. As Riser unfurled his devil wings and even used his own flame to propelled him faster towards Zaxan.

Raising his arm at the end of his charge and covering it with flame Riser prepared the end the life of Zaxan right then and there. Sadly for Riser the hit would never reach Zaxan as moment before it landed, Zaxan side stepped out of the way.

 **Info Dump time**

Speed no doubt it was the advantage Zaxan held over Riser in this one battle. After all throughout these 2 months Zaxan has focus solely on training his speed and disregarded all form of defense and offense. Even the spells Zaxan learned from were all mostly speed oriented.

Normally by the logic of DxD this would be completely absurd and idiotic. After all in this world with not many notable Hax beside a weak time stop brute forcing your way through things is alway an option. Even if the enemy was multiple times faster than you all one must do is unleashed a large AOE attack to deal with them and since said enemy only focuses on speed there would be no way for them to perfectly survive against such power. Even Kiba of the Gremory peerage, a speed type did not go this route as at least with him the option of having sword birth simply create a strong enough blade to make up for raw power difference existed which meant he had to train equally hard in trying to master that ability.

Sadly for Riser however Zaxan does not follow DxD logic and even if he did follow logic Riser lacks the experience to probably deal with such an enemy in the first place. After all as someone with an entirely different magic system under his command Zaxan is exempt from such thinking. After all when Zaxan chose to solely focus on speed his mind set was ' Hax is meaningless if you can't get it off against your opponent before they kill you'.

To put it simply for you less savvy folks Zaxan has at this point at least 1 ability that allow him to close the difference between him and his opponent and unlike Kiba he does not have to train said power as much. Since these ability even in their base strength is simply that powerful. A Limit Break level technique that Zaxan can use almost passively if you will. An ability that break all 'rules' of the game. Similar to that of the longinus but at the same time completely different.

In this scenario the one single ability that Zaxan had tried to obtain that doesn't increase his speed in any way is force transfer. The ability to transfer forces from one point to another. At the level of mastery Zaxan has it possible to transfer the whole force of his blow through someone skins and directly into their internal organs. To put it simply all of Zaxan attack may as well be directly striking at someone internal organs with no skin and bone to soften the blow.

 **Real Time begin again**

Landing down onto the ground before Riser could even realized Zaxan had dodged his attack, Zaxan used that opportunity to punch Riser in the guts using his force transfer ability. The effect was immediate as Riser had stop in motion and vanquished the flame in his hand and the one's used to propelled to simply stand in one place and hold his stomach in place as if he didn't it would threaten to fall out of his body.

During the time that Riser was busy recovering from that attack just now Zaxan could have launched at least an entire barrage of punches and kick toward Riser. But since Zaxan thought the Phenex family would not enjoy looking at there proud son getting such a one sided beating Zaxan chose to simply stand still.

Honestly speaking Zaxan was impressed at Riser current condition after all Zaxan estimated that most average high-class devil his age would be 'emptying' the content in there stomach by now. The fact that he survive that ordeal just now was not because of the Phenex regeneration either. Since at this age it should not be strong enough to negate attack that could potentially permanently damage internal organs and at best grant him an EXTREMELY fast healing factor. No the reason Riser is not emptying the content in his stomach right now is purely because he is strong enough to shrug off a blow that would near incapacitate any high class devil his age. Albeit shrugging off for him meant standing in one place while holding his stomach it still LEAGUES better than emptying the content in said stomach.

Honestly when Zaxan thinks of this he can't help but make a sigh since all this just proves how strong canon Riser could have become if he had trained a bit more instead of playing around with women.

" Argg huh huh huh huh. Bastard!" Riser said glaring at Zaxan with eyes that could literally burn someone to ashes. After having finally recovered from his predicament that took 5 whole seconds to finish. Again impressive since most Devil his age would spend a good minute emptying their stomach contents.

" Hey you attacked first I merely followed you after don't blame me for the fact that you picked a fight you can't win." Zaxan told Riser. In response Riser charged at Zaxan once more and like last time Zaxan dodged out of the way at the last moment and counter attacked by striking him in the stomach

Except this time something was different Riser was prepared for such a things as the moment Zaxan hand was got to close Riser body was covered in flame. Noticing this Zaxan quickly retreated many meters back before things could get too hot for his liking.

However that didn't mean he was safe as. ( Holy shit those flames barely touched me yet my entire right hand not arm only hand currently has fucking 3rd degree burn! Note to self focus on regen and defense HAX after this.) Zaxan thought to himself as he stared down to his damaged right hand.

Honestly with the fact that Riser can cover himself in flames strong enough to nearly burn Zaxan hand off. Meant that the situation was looking quiet grim for the young human mage. But that did not mean it was hopeless.

Charging directly into Riser for a simple punch. Riser seeing Zaxan mad charge once again raised up his flame armor to deter Zaxan. However when Riser failed to sense magical energy heading his way along with an impact near his flame armor. Riser shut off the armor to see what's happening and that where Riser made a mistake. As the sight that Riser was greeted with was a kick that had been aimed directly at his chest.

Once more the effect was immediate as Riser staggered back despite no force pushing him back since all of it was wholly transfer toward his internal organs. However this was where Zaxan made his mistake. Rather than using a punch which would have allowed Zaxan to faster he used a kick that despite being more powerful gave him a slower escape time and that what Riser took advantage of as he flared to the max his flame armor nearly burning Zaxan right foot off .

Thankfully Zaxan managed to escape back before that could occur. Still he had taken plenty of damage from the flame and currently could barely feel his right foot. However ultimately the charged served it proposes of proving a theory of Zaxan and that is that Riser can't keep the flame armor active without draining to much mana. If he could he would keep it constantly active as there really not any negatives with keeping it up against a close range combatant and there was 0 point in deactivating it when Riser thought Zaxan had not in actuality attacked him.

Now with a plan in action Zaxan did the one thing he knew repeat it over and over again until it fails horribly.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Huh,huh,huh. Will.. you..go.. down..already." Spoke Zaxan who was now covered with various 3rd degrees burns all over his body. As he his arm were currently hanging tiredly in place while while he was standing slumped forward.

" I could...huh.. Say the.. huh.. Thing.. huh.. to you." Retorted Riser who despite looking completely fine was currently clutching his stomach. Due to the fact that throughout this match he has taken so much internal damage from Zaxan that even now his Phenex regeneration was having many trouble fixing everything wrong with his insides up.

To say this battle is at a complete stalemate right now would be completely 100% accurate. As following Zaxan thoughts before the slight time skip he did indeed try to repeat the same strategy. In the process of repeatedly doing the same thing over and over again Riser eventually got a read on Zaxan timing and thus they eventually started to quite oftenly trade damage with each other. Which all eventually culminated in the latest recent clash where Riser got some good burning time on Zaxan. While Zaxan got an extremely powerful punch on Riser. Both were equally low in HP and MP at this point.

As for why nobody has tried to stop this mess. Well this is part of both Gai and Alma plan anyways. Ravel is too busy hiding behind her parents really do anything. As for the two idiots (Zaxan and Riser) halfway through they got to focused into the fight to even think about anything else. Hell if this was an anime the camera would be panned to focus only on them. Gai, Alma, and Ruval wouldn't even be in the background.

(This has to end now) were the thoughts that rang out both their head as they prepared for their final confrontation.

Zaxan had reinforced his right dominant arm to beyond it regular limit that combined with the burns on it and Zaxan right arm felt like it could literally explode at any moment. But that wasn't enough Zaxan knew that if he were to make it out alive from this they he would need speed enough speed to get in and then get out and for that he would need.

" **Time Alter-Quadra Accel** " Zaxan highest limit unlike Double Accel in which he can keep continuously active and Triple Accel where he only uses when he feel like wasting lots of MP Quadra Accel could only be used in short burst. So what better time to use it then now when all chips were on the table.

Riser preparation on the other hand were much simpler. Simply turning on his flame armor and cranking the flames on it to the max Riser sought to burn off Zaxan hand before he could land a hit. He would become a charging mad warrior a kamikaze betting everything on the fact that he could burn Zaxan away before things got too dangerous. (Even thought it quite clear we have long since went past that point.)

Finally both were ready to end this. Both equally impatient believing that if the fight were to prolong any longer the other would come out victorious. However for whatever reason Riser was the one to come charging at Zaxan first his body full inflamed and was melting the very floor he walked on. Zaxan seeing and obviously exploitable weakness decided to wait it out for the moment when Riser heart would be most exposed.

Or at least he would have normally done if he wasn't super on edge and literally rocketed at mach 70 towards Riser at the 4th step he made. With Zaxan hand held out curled into a fist Zaxan plan to end this battle with a single strike straight toward Riser heart. Phenex family watching the match be damn. In fact Zaxan probably haven't even realized his own action yet. All he could think of was his will to live and the fact that for the first time in his life he felt ALIVE.

The clash that was about to be would probably without a doubt take both their lives. Zaxan fist should it connect would completely destroy Riser heart along with the already weakened organs in his own body. Meanwhile due to Zaxan recklessness Riser flame would fully engulf Zaxan upon moment.

Yes in a matter of mere moments the lives of both of these young boys will be extinguished. However not because of a failed scheme nor would it be ignorance at the situation at hand but rather because [fate] wished it to be. Yes they would both meet mutual destruction because of some imaginary force beyond their control and nothing else.

Or at least that was how this fight was originally [scripted] to end at least. For to oppose this fate a small light had enveloped the young girl known as Ravel Phenex moment before the two boys clash giving her the courage that could only exist 'in another possibility'. With this newly found courage the girl ran straight in between the clash of the 2 boys.

Sadly until the very end neither boys even acknowledged her existence. Who did acknowledged her existence however were the young girl father and mother. Who immediately stopped the fight. Riser had been sent flying to the other side of the room by his father while Zaxan was pinned down by Alma.

" Boy oh boy. You kids sure did a number on each. I mean Riser what made you think that me and Alma would just stand there as doing nothing to punish the 'assassin' that interrupted our precious family bonding time." Gai teased Riser who was currently face planted onto the floor.

" As for you young man. You may be an important guess but no way will I let you harm my precious little Rie." Said Alma covering up the fact that they totally did watch that fight to the end mostly because it was all planned from the beginning in the first place.

" Huh your son?" Zaxan muttered just loud enough for Alma and Gai to hear. " Wait you mean this brat that I been fighting. Is the Son you guys been bragging about for the last 2 months?!" Zaxan asked in surprised, fully knowing Riser true identity from the very beginning.

In response Alma merely nodded a yes toward Zaxan who was still pinned down by her. " As for you Riser couldn't you be a bit more gentle to one of your possible future peerage member." Alma then turned to a now wobbly but ultimately standing Riser who was still at the other end of the room.

" Wait are you saying that this was the super special future peerage member that you guys scouted just for me?" Riser cried out with a bit of annoyance.

Simply tilting her head to the side a bit to play dumb Alma replied in a dead on tone. " Yeah what seems to be the problem with him sweety." Then there was silence mostly because no one was bothering to say anything. Even Zaxan stayed quiet mostly because he really didn't have anything to add to the conversation. As for Riser he would remained stunned in place and silence for a bit longer.

.

.

.

" Problem?...There plenty of problems with that person being my servant. 1 he not female and 2 he a complete weakling human without a sacred gear did you even pay attention to our fight!" Riser yelled out despite the fact that his lungs should still be damaged from Zaxan internal organs damage. Even if he had time to regenerate.

Before Alma or Gai could respond however Zaxan retorted to that weak comment with. " Hey don't insult yourself like that especially since you were literally 1 step from losing to me."

" Hah me one step from losing to you. Don't kid yourself human if anything you were one step from being burnt to ashes by my noble Phenex flame. As you can see by my perfect appearance any damage you dealt to me was negated by my clans invincibility Immortality." Riser retorted back.

" Hah what a hypocrite the only one kidding himself here is you. I mean one would think from those wobbly legs and pained expressions on your face that you're about ready to keel over any second now. By the way I recommend you stop hyperventilating it will only make your lungs hurt a lot more." Zaxan savagely answered back.

" Hmp such an insolent tongue from a mere human peasant pinned down by my mother. Then again I guess such things should be expect from someone of such low-born as yourself. Be thankful for in a more normal situation I would immediately burn that vile tongue of yours." Riser said trying his best to ignore Zaxan latest comment. Even ignoring the hyperventilation advice since taking it would mean accepting everything else he said.

" Ohh? Hiding behind the accomplishments of someone else now? What the matter Riser-sama can't fight your own battles? Well in the first place anyways I guess you should be glad that I am pinned down right about now. Since if not you would be K.O. on the ground now."

" What that I hear about me being K.O. on the floor right now human. That sound awful lots to my ears like a challenge for round 2 if you ask me." Riser said as a sent a glare directly at Zaxan in the eyes.

" If that sound like round 2 to you then I don't mind going for seconds. Brings it on Phenex Riser." Zaxan answered sending a glare also toward Riser.

At the acceptance of the challenge strangely enough both Zaxam and Riser raised a twisted smile. Thought hidden behind such a hideous smile Gai, Alma and even Ruval who was now hiding in a corner could see the genuine honest friendly anticipation behind them.

However before things could go on any longer Gai the man of the house decided to finally place his foot down. " Okay that's enough out of both of you boys. Look I know that you to had a rough start but for now why don't we call a truce." Gai said with firmness.

" But, but what about our round 2?!" Asked both Zaxan and Riser at the same time.

"What about round 2 this end now. I mean look Zaxan your running obviously low on Mana to keep going with your spell and have 3rd degrees burn all over the place. Plus if you had tried to tank my sons flame no doubt you would be K.O. on the ground by now." Immediately after Gai statement Riser smile turned into a smug look of victory as he change his posture to stand tall and proud. While Zaxan on the other hand sulked into the ground.

" Don't get too far ahead of yourself now Riser. After all even if you were hit by Zaxan last attack which you would have since you thought it be a good idea to idiotically charge at your opponent without any real plan the one on the floor would have been you." And with that statement the mood immediately switched as Zaxan face shot up from the floor with a happy smug smile on his face as Riser fell down onto all fours.

" Would you two let me finished my speech already without any mood swings." Gai spoke immediately attracting the attention of both. " Look with both of these facts presented now can't you both agree on a tie?" Gai asked.

"Sure" Zaxan and Riser both said grudgingly. " Good now Alma can you unhand Zaxan. As for Riser why don't you come over here so that you two can shake on your new friendship."

Disappearing from in a burst of speed Alma reappeared right next to her husband freeing Zaxan, allowing him to stand up and make his way to Riser who was also walking toward him. Both of them glaring deep into each other's eyes.

Finally meeting each other in the center of the room where Riser parents were with Ravel standing safely behind her mother. " Now introduce yourselves" Alma said gently.

" Riser Phenex 4th son of Gai and Alma Phenex of the illustrious Phenex clan." Said Riser as he held out his right hand.

" Zaxan Ark 1st son of parent's I don't want to talk about. Normal human boy and possibly either you or Ruval future servant." Zaxan spoke as he made his way to grab Riser hand.

However at the last possible moment something completely unexpected happened surprising all parties. As moments just before both boys were about the have contact. They both retracted their hand and used the opposite ones to punch each other in the face. Trading blows and knocking both out.

* * *

 **And done. Finally I finished this bloody chapter. Now before some of you new folks get your hopes up that this will be a regular thing with me don't because usually it takes me 2 weeks to get out 5k words not 10k. This chapter is by all mean an outlier.**

 **I don't know why but while doing this I felt strangely motivated and before I knew it reached 10k words.**

 **Now to discuss somethings about this chapter.**

 **As some of you may notice there are some... Ah who am I kidding there are a lot of foreshadowing done here. Honestly this chapter is just to give you a general idea of the vibe of this story mainly humorous but can and will get serious when the time calls for it.**

 **THis chapter was also used to give you an idea on how Zaxan life at the Phenex family had gone and how strong he gotten.**

 **Now I know most of you are probably bitching about how Zaxan a boy with only 2 month worth of training could defeat someone like Riser. Well answer to that 1. I said in the description OP Oc and 2. HAX because if Zaxan didn't have hax things would end of differently. How differently well I give you some stats to find out.**

 **Note these stat are purely focused on only Riser and Zaxan and devils there age this does not apply to anyone else. Max stat is 10**

 **Riser**

 ***All stats are at 7**

 **Zaxan (This naturally include Reinforcement)**

 ***All stat but speed is at 3.**

 ***Speed without time alter 6.**

 ***Speed with Time alter double 8.**

 ***Speed Time alter triple 10**

 ***Speed with Quad 12**

 **Rias**

 ***All stat at a solid 5 with expectation to.**

 ***Magic Reserves 6**

 ***Destructive force 7 (Literally only because of her Power of Destruction, which is Offensive base mind you)**

 **Average 9 year old High class devil**

 ***All stat at 5 with there weakest at 4 and maybe strongest at 6**

 **Serafall 9 years old**

 ***Lowest stat at 8**

 ***all other stats range somewhere from 9-10**

 **Sirzech Lucifer 9 years old**

 *** WEAKEST stat 13**

 ***Ill let you imagine what the rest look like**

 **Also for you Fate Stay Night fan calling bullshit on how Zaxan can survive using Time Alter continuously without taking a lot of damage. Let me clarify this Kiri is just an average human. Maybe with Reinforcement he can achieve super human level of feats but in the end he is still in the realm of human. Devil in this fic at the age of 9 can crush gigantic boulder easily with there magic and tank said magic with only a few light scratches and Zaxan is at least somewhat on par with them. So yeah he definitely at least in term of stats far above Kiri pay grade. Unless your talking about Assassin then Zaxan and even most Adult high class devil get stomped to the ground.**

 **Now some of you are bitching about Phenex regen. Well here my take on that. Riser is still fairly young at this point Riser can't instantly recover from such level of damage as having his internal organ attacked. Hell he can'y instant regen from anything but he does have near godlike recovery rate at this point in time. Sadly for Riser internal organ damage is fatal and not something to laugh at.**

 **Now for those that came from my comedic last fic. Seeing as how this Zaxan has such an edge lord back story you prob wonder will he be the God of Edge. To that I say FUCK NO! I will say this I hate needless edge I can understand it important but most of the time I just hate it. The Edge Lord backstory only there as a plot device to explain some of Zaxan Insane and most of the time Asinine actions.**

 **For those wondering when does canon start. In the context of the story 10 years from now. In chapters depends on how well I do on chapter 3. Honestly the Childhood-Hen which is the one were on is just in my eyes a prologue to set everything up. Nothing more but definitely in my eyes something possibly less. Once I set up everything I have to, I plan to skip straight to canon and have flashback explain everything that happens in between.**

* * *

 **Anyway any other inquieries feel free to PM me I consider myself a fairly nice guy if not a bit critical on things.**

 **And with that Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**World Rebellion**

 **Scratched Pillar 3**

 **Dance Toward Madness**

It has been 2 weeks since the end of the last chapter. 2 weeks since-

"Dang another timeskip and this time by 2 weeks? What is this shit SAO." commented Zaxan at the narrator.

YES! We're having another goddam time skip by 2 weeks. You got a problem with that buddy! It the only way I know how to move things forward in this bloody fic get use to it!

"Okay, Okay Gosh you didn't have to be so aggressive about that. Sheesh try to add some fun commentary in here and I don't even get any appreciation." Zaxan said whispering that last part.

Uhum. Now then where were we? Oh yeah. It has been 2 weeks since both Riser and Zaxan have knocked each other out. Ever since then-

"Ooh, Ooh can I narrate this part pretty please." Interrupted Zaxan again

Oh so you not satisfied with just complaining with my flawed commentary and narrating but now you're trying to take my job too! Fine then fuck you, fuck this fanfic I quit! See how you guys like it without a great narrator backing you! Catching up on what happening! Good Bye!

*Sound of somebody dropping their headphone and walking out the door slamming it shut. As their footstep slowly fade away into the distant until it fully silent.*

*Panned out to the studio from a previously black screen and then have Zaxan walk in said studio and put on headphones.*

"Kukukuku" Zaxan laugh while being enveloped by an evil aura. "Hello folks this is your favorite Edgelord looking protagonist that not actually an edgelord. Here to preach you the Gospel of my amazing life 2 weeks after my one sided slaughter against Riser Phenex."

"Now where did that useless narrator leave off at? Oh yeah."

 **Screen start to turn blurry as we change POV (Zaxan First Person)**

It has been 2 longs weeks after my glorious battle against Riser Phenex. Life had gotten worse for me actually. Since now most of the servant excluding Mal and Sago now treated me like the scum of the earth for dare knocking out their lord.

Honestly their scornful gaze and 'harsh' treatment don't even bother me that much since I experienced worse before. Though I must commend them for their loyalty towards their lord since these guys, despite being told to treat me the same way like always are still treating me horribly. Well at least as horribly as a servants can. Which is not honestly that bad since I find Mal sharp tongue to be hundreds of times worse.

Besides the whole servant treating me like shit problem my daily life was not affected that much. Well beside the Phenex family taking my internet privileges away for 2 weeks which is over now. Everyday was still wake up, now thanks to Mal early enough to eat breakfast with everyone else, Go train with Sago though I am working and pushing myself harder nowadays ever since that fight with Riser, go back to my room and do some personal training, Then possibly something else random.

As for my relationship with Riser and Sakura Haruno expy (Ravel). Well Sakura avoiding me surprise, surprise (not really). Riser well it complicated. Since after the fight neither Gai or Alma are making any active attempts at separating us ( I found out about their little plan via small hints I got out from Sago). Due to this me, Riser, and even Ravel have met each other everyday during breakfast and even sometimes bump into each others in the hallways.

Riser and I mostly only exchanged a few word of hello mostly because we feared going any further than that would result in us fighting. Why did we fear fighting each other you ask? Well not because of each other but rather Riser mother Alma. Who moments after I woke up gathered me and Riser into the same room and told us both in a absolutely soothing (Terrifying) voice to get along. Uhhhh still gets shivers whenever I think of that memory.

Now we move to the present with the scene of me playing Battle War 1 on Pc which is just basically DxD version of Battlefield 1. Why was I doing this instead of rigorously training? Well I have been rigorously training for the entire past 2 week in fact with almost 0 time on the internet as a whole. 0 TIME ON THE INTERNET. For these past 2 weeks all I been doing is reading ancient magic books and training in the magical ways. Well mostly because as I said before my internet privileges got revoked and had just recently return.

Plus not like Riser is doing anything. Bastard probably flirting with girls right about now (OMNI NARRATOR-Ironically enough Riser has been taking his training a lot more seriously after his fight with Zaxan). By the way fun fact about a 9 years old Riser flirting. It consider normal here in Hell to start getting attracted to the opposite gender at early as 8 fucking years old. Truly devils are irredeemable creatures of Sin. Pedoes all of them. Sirzech being the biggest one out of all of them.

" Ah my team lost…" Having lost myself in a world of monologuing it seems that I had failed to noticed the fact that my team lost the match. Well we were already losing anyways. Though it seems that during my monologue I was just standing around in one place causing me to get kill.

Typing an apologies message to my squad for the afk. I then heard a knocking on my door despite wearing headphones and having the volume on pretty high (Enhanced hearing from months of training thank you!)

Taking off my headphones and putting them on the desk. I turned off knockoff Battlefield 1 and made my way to the door. Opening said door I was greet by the most unexpected visitor.

Said visitor being? Drums rolls please… Riser Phenex. Yes people the one person in this house (Well besides the Servants and Ravel) that I have a bad relationship with was the one that took time out of his day to visit me. So of course one can't blame me if am simply curious at the meaning of his presence here.

" Ah possible future mast-"

"Not happening" Cutting me off before I could finished it seems that Riser was still the same person I remembered him to be. "Well then Riser Phenex to what do I owe the visit for"

Simply scanning over my appearance rather than answer my question Riser than order me to." Change into better clothing and meet me at the front castle entrance in 30 minutes." He then turned around and began to leave.

" Umm these are the best clothes I got. Also you didn't answer my question where are we going?" I said before he could get to far away. emphasizing that last part.

Turning around to face me with a you can't be kidding me look Riser replied. "Seriously those rags are the best you gotten. Have father or mother not order a servant to get you any better clothes?"

Those rags he was talking about was my usual attire that I will no doubt be wearing throughout the entirety of this fanfic. Black hooded trench coat with a random t-shirt of the chapter and dark red jeans.

" Nope I asked them to only get me normal human clothes that are my age. That preferably matches the appearance that you see before you. Naturally they bought me only normal clothes of the highest quality but I'm taking a guess from that rag comment that it not good enough for you." I said adding a bit of snark at the end.

" Well then change of plans I will have Mal fetch you something more suitable. After all I am aware of your relations with the rest of the maids and butlers." Hmm how unusually considerate of him

" It shouldn't take longer than 10 minutes to get those clothes and then teleport them to you. So take that time to do your hair and such. You will still have to meet me by the front entrance in 30 minutes." Thus like that he began walking away once more. Thought this time he stopped to say one last thing.

"Oh and for why I'll explain it when you get there." and like that continued going down the halls eventually disappearing in the distance. By the way it considered rude to teleport in anyone's home even your own for those wondering why Riser just doesn't teleport away.

"Eh fuck it. Fried chicken has gotten me interested at least." Thus I closed my door and prep to look good.

 **30 minutes later**

" Ello Kentucky Fried Chicken and all you amazing servants on this fine morning." I yelled waving hello to everyone's in the room. Earning a few glares in the process.

Thought there were some eyes surprised at my new stylish appearance. Which consist of really only an average black suit and gel spiky hair. No wait the suit I am wearing is not just average it fucking overpriced. This thing apparently cost them $900,000 USD that a bit more than the most expensive suit in the world or my old world at least.

Which only served to heightened my curiosity as apparently Mal most expensive suit is the previous most expensive in the world the $892,500 one that you can literally find if you search up 'most expensive suit in the world' right now. Oh and apparently the Phenex family got Mal that suit as a gift for his 100th years of service by the way (Mal is not the head butler if you're wondering he just my butler). So yeah whatever Riser taking me out for is fucking important.

Speaking of Riser he staring at me right now or glaring in this case. As he has that pure white eyes with a tick mark near his cheek and a forced smile look on him.

Tilting my head to the side in fake confusion. " Ah what seems to have gotten you so constipated Riser-sama. Ah is it the nickname? It must be the nickname. Ah I don't blame you after all as someone of such high stature I imagine you never were indulged in such things. But fret not for I Zaxan Ark have given you as the first in this manner a nicknamed. Please everyone a round of applause for this great moment."

Honestly I can't pin down the reason I want to aggro Riser so much besides the fact that I simply just do. I mean it definitely not the fight we had since I been at the wrong end of one sided beating before. So I am definitely used to much worse results than a tie. The only things I do know is that what I just did just now was something the old me would never have the courage to do.

*Sound of Clapping*Though in reality it was only one guy and everyone even myself and Riser turned around to give him a deadpan look of complete disbelief. What even more sad however is the fact that the fucker didn't even stop until a solid 2 minutes in of everyone staring. The reason why he stopped well it because he got tired of clapping and then realized that he was being stare at.

" Alex" I spoke the name of the idiotic butler in quite a dangerous tone.

" Ye, Yes Zaxan-sama?" he said in fear either of me or of everyone else currently giving him a deadpan stare.

"Go to your room and think about your entire life leading up till this moment and don't come out again." Fun fact devils can go months on without food or sleep if they pushed themselves so the ordered I just gave is actually quiet plausible.

"Yes Zaxan-sama…" The fool said as he dragged himself away while carrying an aura of depression.

"Hold on just a moment there" Riser voice echoed out in a commanding tone causing all eyes and I do mean all eyes in the room to turn at him.

"What? Don't tell me you're going to revoke my order? I mean even you should understand he deserves it." I said while staring him in the eyes.

"That may be so but as the one of the people he is sworn to actually serve I have the final say here since no one else higher than me is here." and like that the idiotic butler then looked at Riser as if he was a God to be revere. As hope reignited in his eyes. I opened my mouth gaping that anybody could defend such blasphemous actions.

" That is why Alex go to your room and think about everything wrong the you have done today." only for said hope to be extinguished moments later as Alex dropped his head down in shame once more and again journey down the walk of shame. Why walk of shame because he fucked himself and everyone here, HAHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah I am not killing myself for that one. NO REGRETS!

.

.

.

"Uh, Huumm" Gathering all the attention back at himself (Man I am whipping my head back and forth a lot today.) Riser seems to have something to say. " Well now that all of that is hopefully behind us. Emo freeloader get in the carriage." Gaining a tick mark on my face the previous genuine smile I had on, turned into a forced one. "I'll explain everything on the way there" The Fried Chicken finished with a smirk on his face challenging me.

The front doors suddenly opened behind Riser revealing the scenery of dozens of servants lined up in 2 different with a red carpet separating them. Said red Carpet leading to a majestic red and gold carriage with the Phenex emblem covering the door. In the front of the carriage the driver sat holding the reins on 2 flaming horses that look an awful lot like Red Hare the horse favored by Lu Bu in dynasty warriors.

"Cmon, we have wasted enough time as it is. Let go." Said Riser in the most serious tone I have ever heard him.

Making our ways to the carriage and then entering it. The driver confirming that we were confortable seated now commanded the horses to start moving and like that we were on our way to gods knows where.

 **Timeskip of a few minutes**

The mood in the carriage right now could only be described as fucking god awful. For now let's ignore the fact that me and Riser are on awkwards terms right now. Let ignore the fact that I still have no idea what happening. Let ignore the fact that I am still mostly socially awkward.

No the entire reason why the atmosphere in here is so god awful that it makes me wants to vomit is because Riser has have this strange depressing aura around him this whole entire time. And said aura is different from the one I usually have. No unlike mine which is generated from being the anti-social. Riser is born from being brooding kinda like the ones edgy and fuck Oc generates all the time. Yuck honestly such a thing makes me wants to vomit.

"Oyy Riser Phenex why don't you tell me what the hell we're doing. Instead of brooding over there while looking at the scenery outside." Honestly I don't care about what going on right now. At this point I just want this depressing edgy aura out now!... God is this what it feel like when people are talking to me? If so gotta become social quickly.

Turning his attention from the scenery outside Riser then gave me a look in the eyes and then sigh. "We're going to my fiance house…" Oh. oh so that's what got him so on edge. Still don't tell me why I am here.

"That doesn't explain why I have to tag along." I mean seriously why would Riser want me to meet Rias and potentially down talk him during their meeting. I mean what could possibly drive the cocky arrogant rich spoiled brat before me to take such a risk?

"I was getting to that part so shut up and listen." Riser said in a solemn voice while once again looking outside." Okay so my fiance Rias Gremory as much as I hate to admit it she does not like me very much. From what I have gathered the reason she why is the fact that she looks up after her brother who found true love with his queen. On the other hand she will be forced to marry someone she barely knows and did not choose on her own terms, me."

Yeah I will admit it definitely the whole forced marriage things considering her other choice in canon in Shitsei (Issei) who like Riser wants a harem and in the eyes of any normal person treats females like shit. Pervert also got near to no redeeming quality about him beside your cliche shounen protag traits and in my eyes even that negated due to his Beta-male pervert personality.

"So you want me to act as a wingman?" I asked Riser in genuine curiosity. Riser again swung his head back in my direction and looked me straight in the eyes again (Choose a damn place to position your head and have it stay for god sake!)

"Well yes and no. To fully understand the gravity of your position I must first confirm something about you. You do know that us high-class devils get our chest pieces to start building our peerage at the age of 10 right along with the various other rules correct?" nodding my head yes at his question I wondered where this obvious hint could be leading at.

" Good my parents have at least taught you that much, this makes things easier. Well you see even if we can't officially start building our peerage until the age of 10 there no laws stopping me or my parents from finding future peerage candidate like the situation you're in right now." Riser said as I was pretty sure I knew where this was going already.

"So you want me there to show off to your fiance, how great and powerful of a servant you have obtain. Is that correct?" I asked. Disgusted that I am literally being treated as an overblown trophy.

" Correct after all as much as I don't approve of you, by this point I must admit that for a human than only been training for 2 months your nothing less than a monster. Especially since that human don't even have a sacred gear and yet still managed to fight me to a standstill." Hmmm the guy actually acknowledged my strength I have to say I am surprised at such a situation. My opinion of him just rose up a bit from that in fact.

" But that not all. After all if I wanted to impress my fiance so badly then why didn't I bring in another servant earlier or if I hated you so much but still wanted to impress Rias why have I not try harder to find a servant?" Riser asked me as I was in genuine surprise at he still had stuff to say.

" I can see by the expression on your face that you're confused. Well I shall spell it out to you. The reason why I am in such desperate need for a servant now is because word had gotten out that Rias herself has already found a servant and from the rumors apparently she is pretty strong, well for your average standards."

" So the reason you brought me now is because you don't want to bloody lose face for not having a potential peerage member? Also what if I didn't accept or rather what would you do if I was never found on the street by your parents. That the part I am actually more interested in."

After all I wanted to know how important I was to the Phenex family in the grand scheme of things. As for who Rias picked up I already knew who that was so no point asking about it.

"Yup the entire reason I brought you here today was because I didn't want to lose face." Riser said as he relaxed on the cushion of the chairs as if a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

" As for your second question if you had not come then I would have rushed to find another to fill your spot. In fact I already had one in mind a women apparently called the "Bomber". Though I had my doubt about her ability so rather than risk it Huge time I made due with you and risked it big time."

Honestly half way through that around the Bomber part my mind shut down and forcefully rebooted. Why is that you ask well. Yubelluna, Riser canon queen had a similar title I believe it was the 'Bomb Queen' and considering this is the event where Riser more than most likely got his 1st peerage member there a high chance I just replaced Yubelluna in this fic…

FFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK! 3 chapters in this bloody fic and I am already changing canon. Albeit I only replaced 1 unimportant side character the problem is that now said side character has a chance of joining someone else peerage replacing another canon peerage and then that could start a chain reaction with god know how bad the consequences and you know what there a high chance of that happening since Yubelluna was portrayed in canon as being far stronger than your average queen in DxD.

But the worst part out of all this is since I literally replaced Yubelluna. Then that mean author me the sick, sick, sick faggot he is must be really pushing the bromance between Fried Yakitori and Emo Freeloader! Goddammit we already have fucking nicknames for each other!

I don't want to go down that route! I have my eyes on only 2 girls in DxD. Serafall Leviathan and Rossweisse Every other bitch can go burn in hell for all I care! Goddamit why me!

" Oh yeah I forgot to mention more than most likely you're going to have to fight Rias's potential member." Just as things couldn't get any worse for me as its is. Already I am hearing even worse news. Hell at this point I have my hands holding my head as I tried to slowly digest the news I am hearing while facing the floor.

Don't get me wrong I got no problem with fighting any member of Rias peerage well maybe Asia and Rossweisse but besides them everyone else I'll happily one-sidedly massacre. The problem here is I haven't had the time to grow stronger if I fight now I would reveal my capabilities to stalker onii-san. Who will no doubt prepare countermeasures for me in the future should I join Riser peerage.

So with everything coming down on me now like an avalanche there really was only one thing I could reply with "WHAT!?"

" Knowing the fact that you're human, chances are the servants of Gremory who also hates me will do everything they can to spite you. Thinking that there literally nothing you can do to them."

" Even ignoring the servants, Rias herself will most likely try to challenge me to some kind of duel. Thinking again it should be an easy win because you're human. Plus the fact that I brought my potential future servants just as she found hers could be consider in our high-society as an act of challenge."

Riser said genuinely seeing nothing wrong with sending somebody else to battle for him, for something that could be summed up as a minor disagreement. Devils honestly these stuck up bastard. Also as of lates the fact that humans are the trash tiers within this World has been hammering itself down quite hard.

"Wait hold on why am I just being told this. If I knew I was going to fight someone beforehand I would have been able to craft a spell that at the very least will greatly put them at a disadvantage can't we postpone this." I said in pure genuine panic because again I didn't want to get under Stalker Onii-san radar yet.

" Well no time for that now we're already here." Riser said with a pure honest smile on his face as the carriage stop.

Scurrying to look out the window the sight that indeed greeted me was that of your cliche medieval haunted mansion. Completed with super naturals devils that want to steal your soul and all. Buy now on sale for $3 billion dollars and that on just the house alone.

Wait why is that price tag for the house alone twice as much as the Buckingham Palace in London you ask? which is 1.5 billion dollars simple because this thing is probably 3-4 times the fucking size. Oh yeah and to give you an idea on how big 3 billion for the house alone is. The fucking 'One World Trade Center' should cost around 3.8 billion dollars and that not a house.

How do I know this house costed them 3 billion alone. Well I don't because in truth that the amount spent for and I quote "one of the Phenex family cheapest mansion" according to Gai that is.

Where is the supernatural world getting all this money from? You wonder. simple. You know all those legends about a literal mountain of gold or El dorado an entire city made of gold from the various mythologies? Well they're all real, no surprise here. As for why some people just haven't swarmed the market with gold well there are laws in place for such scenarios. Plus recall the Underworld is an ENTIRE planet of its owns so naturally they're bound to be some ores and even magical plants or ores to be found.

" HEY, you coming or what." Turning a complete 180 around. I saw that the carriage door had been opened and the face of an obviously mad Riser dozens of feets away. who probably pissed off because his servant (me) did not come along with him.

"Yeah hold on a bit I'm coming."

Hopping out of I made my way behind Riser because I was taught as a servant to never walk beside or in front of him unless I am body guarding. Honestly those lessons about proper servant etiquette were annoying. The pervert was lucky he didn't have to deal with any of that shit in the beginning.

Once I was at Riser side we began walking down the gigantic stone pathway leading to the Gremory house front entrance. Along the way we were greeted by many of the Gremory servants no doubt stationed there to welcome us.

As Riser predicted whenever the servants of Gremory weren't busy glaring at Riser they looked at me and then at Riser with a 'has he gone mad' face. After all apparently in this world it easily obvious if a human has an SG or not. Well unless said human have not awakened to the supernatural world yet but even then there are signs. I on the other hand have awakened to magic so the fact that they don't sense an SG in me more than most likely mean I don't have one.

Hell there was one guy that insulted me for being an inferior human due to not having an SG. To that I said fuck-em SG are just overblown toys and borrowed powers anyways. Sure you have work hard to raise it but there the problem. You work hard to raise IT not it works hard to raise you. For SG you are nothing but a key to unlock it potential. Rather than the SG being the key to unlock your potential. Or at least that how I always saw them as.

If anything I'm glad I don't have an SG considering now I can brag about every ounce of power in my body belongs to me. Sure I steal technique from other series but do you consider Goku who basically copied Roshi kamehameha to be someone who relies on borrow power. Oh yeah spirit bomb don't count that an entirely different story altogether.

Wait a minute my ability to use other worlds system is a cheat you say. Perhaps but I still have to unlock said world system and then actually figure out how said system works. Honestly it no different from learning martial arts not my fault I bothered to learn Karate and Muy thai compared to the guy that only bothered to learn only karate.

Especially since said person had an option to learn more than one considering how fun-fact, chakra exist here and there a technique that literally a copy pasted chidori/lightning blade.

Ah it seems that while I been ranting this entire time we finally reached the entrance. As a butler wearing a white suit slightly more grandiose compared to the ones in black we have scenes thus far, greeted us and then proceeded to use some magic to open the large 10 meters.

Walking through the large pair of doors without even greeting the butler back me and Riser were greeted by Zeoticus, Venelana, Sirzech, and Grayfia who were standing next to each other side by side.

" Good evening to you all. Zeoticus-sama, Venelana-sama, Sirzech-sama, Grayfia-sama." Riser said as he turned and bowed to each and everyone of them one after another.

" And good evening to you to Riser." Zeoticus greeted Riser back, genuinely happy to see him.

Most likely because he and Venelana was the one to make the marriage contract and support it unlike stalker onii-chan over there who was currently giving a forced smile at Riser while directing a lot of negative aura at him too. Though for whatever reason Riser does not seems to notice.

No or rather Riser was ignoring the negative intent being directed at him by stalker-san, if the sweat on his back were any indication.

Grayfia on the other hand was being the calm composed mature one of the married couple very easily hid any distaste she might have had for Riser presence. As she played the role of the perfect maid.

" Ah and who is this new individual here?" Venelena asked as if she just noticed my existence.

Before I could speak up however. " This is my potential peerage candidate Zaxan Ark. Due to only having been only recently taken under the Phenex family care he has yet to be fully taught proper etiquette amongst us."

Oyyy don't treat me like a fucking dog!

" Ah well then Riser if he has yet to be properly taught about high-class society then perhaps you should not have brought him here today." Said Sirzech having found something to attack Riser with.

Okay that is bloody it! I can stand being insulted by complete stranger with 30 foot long poles stuck up there ass but not by this bastard here.

Nevermind the fact that he is a complete hypocrite because of the situation with Issei. I never really like him to begin with, then again never really hated him either. Honestly the biggest pet peeve I had with Sirzech was his favoritism towards Rias.

Most of his other traits were non-existent in my eyes well besides his super sentai skits for some reason I laugh my ass off during those scenes.

Still since I am being pro Phenex here it obvious I would have to deal with the whole Sirzech marriage issue eventually. The only difference is until now I didn't have any reason to actively screw Zech-chan over.

" Greeting to you all Gremory family and especially to you Maou Lucifer-sama. As Riser has already introduced me. I shall not bother with formalities and get to the point. Yes for those amongst you wondering I have no Sacred Gear nor a special bloodline."

Immediately the reaction from the unknowing until now were shown if not a bit hidden under a calm facade. Venelena and Zeoticus were just plain surprised.

The calmer of the bunch Grayfia however narrowed her eyes down on me, analyzing me. Knowing Riser personality well enough, she knew he would never approve of a 'weak' male in his peerage nor his parents for that matter.

Sirzech did very much the same however rather than simply being calm enough to handle to situation. I had this feeling just this feeling that.

1 as a super devil an existence that was never to be born the possibility of a 'unique' human was not beyond his imagination and.

2 if it not family or friend related he could care less. Sure he is the most popular Maou that genuinely cares for his people but if Family or friend get involve well things get VERY complicated especially if said family is name Rias Gremory.

Truly a dangerous opponent to have. For now that is. After all given enough time I'll be able to unlock even more otherworldly systems including even 'those' more powerful ones.

By then I highly doubt any denizens of DxD will be able to contest with me, not even the giant red lizard currently swimming in the dimension gap. Although for now the biggest obstacle is actually unlocking them.

" Well we've wasted enough time here as it is won't you agree." Riser said in panic most likely trying to get the attention off me.

" Your right after all we can keep sweet Rias-tan waiting." Replied Zeoticus playing along after having sense the awkward atmosphere.

Truly my ability to create such situation had not waned in the least since I have come here and actually started getting a life.

" Grayfia could you please guide Riser and his future member to the room please like always." Zeroticus asked Grayfia.

" Yes Zeoticus-sama" Replied Grayfia playing her role as the perfect maid. " This way Riser-sama, Zaxan-sama." Ohhh even I get a sama in. Man don't know why but that felt good.

Thus began the story of another walking scene. Except surprise this one ain't full of monologuing. As it ended far too early to warrant a monologue scene.

" I will come to get you in 3 hours like always." Said Grayfia as she took a bow and left.

Ah so this is a play date to improve relations between Riser and Rias.

Tch that makes this whole scenario worse. Now because not only do I have to fight for Fried Yakitori honor but also for the success of a bloody play date.

Why do I feel like this won't be the worse situation I end up in?

When Riser confirmed that Grayfia had fully left for some reason. He finally opened the door allowing us to walk in room.

The room itself was nothing special well compared to the Phenex family that is. As rather than an obvious fire theme the Gremory house were modeled after what look to be an old victorian london mansion design. That is to say in other word dark bleak and was oozing the haunted mansion vibe.

Walking closer toward a table with sofa positioned on opposite end of it. The fragrance of tea in the air became ever more apparent.

As I approached even closer the figures of a young I believe 8 years old Rias Gremory sitting on said sofa appeared in view along with Akeno who should also be 8 standing next to her side.

However the aspect of them that I instantly zoned in on and paid attention most were the chest area specifically at their already developing breast.

.

.

.

Okay I know that sound completely perverted but you fuckers just don't understand! How strange this is! I mean imagine Hestia loli boob goddess and replace her with a child! It freaking weird!

Ahhhh my eyes they burn! How is it that those abomination are even possible! How is it that even at the age of 8 their chest manages to somehow physically hurt my eyes! Truly they are creatures of sin beyond redemption!

Perhaps it be better to kill them now and do the entire world a huge favor! No but then stalker onii-san would kill me! God Dammit, fine I'll wait till cannon to kill them.

" Ohh my dear love to be. Though it been a mere month since we have last scene each other. It appears thought your beauty has only increased since." Riser said as he went to Rias side and kissed her fingers.

Ah 1 minute in and already Riser is making an absolute fool out of himself. Also I never realized till now but devils really do have different standards than human. If Riser can honestly call the monstrosity known as Rias breast beautiful.

" Hmmp enough with this Riser take your seat and enjoy the tea today won't be anything different from the last few times." Rias then swiped away her hands away from Riser.

" If that is what makes you happy my dear."

You know I honestly can't tell if Riser is an Alpha or Beta right now. Which is honestly whats scares me.

I mean since the start of me meeting her I had this feeling that I should treat her nicely and appeal to her every need. As if some supreme force his just commanding me to. Who knows perhaps that just her Ojou-sama/ Heroin aura.

.

.

.

Okay so it been like 10 minutes and all we been doing so far is sipping tea well at least Riser and Rias are. As for Akeno and me we've just been standing next to them this whole entire time doing nothing.

Or at least I am assuming Akeno been doing nothing as during these 10 minutes I been formulating an anti-lightning barrier spell.

" This tea is wonderful but it at the same time different from what would be normally tell me Rias who prepared this tea for us." Riser asked breaking the silence.

" Well it seems you can understand quality when it hits you." No, no Riser seriously don't understand quality if he honestly thinks you're beautiful.

" The tea personally brewed by my future queen Akeno over here." Rias said as she pointed to Akeno.

" Oh your Queen?"

" Do you have a problem with that arrangement? Riser." Asked Rias hearing the tone in his voice.

" No no if anything I am glad you're thinking that far ahead in the creation of your peerage but…"

" Yes go on with it." Rias said a bit curious about what Riser will have to say.

" Well are you sure about her being the Queen piece. Don't get me wrong even from here I can sense her power but the Queen? The most powerful piece in your peerage, are you sure you should be making such decision so soon?"

" Hmmp and here I thought you actually have something important to say. I'll have you know Riser that Onii-sama personally chosen Akeno here himself and recommended to me that she be my Queen."

Oh yeah I completely forgot that when Rias was younger she absolutely adored Sirzech despite being told this earlier by Riser…

" Oh then my apologies if Akeno truly is being directly endorsed by your brother then I guess there nothing to worry for."

" As long as you understand then I guess I'll let this slide."

Let what slide? Why are you acting like a noble talking to a peasant you spoiled brat. You guy are on the same status in this society right?

" Actually while on the topics of servants. Riser tell me is the person standing next to you, your future servant?"

I swear if I here one more racist comment!

" His name is Zaxan Ark and actually he a candidate. My mom and dad personally scouted him to join either mine or Ravel peerage."

" I see… Well aside from the problem of him not being actually your confirmed servant. As a human there now way he is better than Akeno who my Nii-san personally scouted out." Rias said flaunting Akeno as if she was some kind of toy.

Okay that is bloody it! That is one to many racist comment to many for today alone.

" Oh are you sure about that my love. Perhaps he is more than meets the eye." Just as I was about to unload a straight up challenge towards Rias (Not Akeno). Riser unexpectedly came to my defense.

" And what do you mean by that Riser? Are you actually implying that your servant may be superior to mine who onii-sama personally scouted."

" Perhap, perhaps not. I am simply saying that you should not sell my future servant short." Replied Riser in a teasing tone while taking another sip of tea.

Turning my attention away from Rias and Riser for a moment. My gaze turned to Akeno to see how she responding to this.

Meeting her gaze with my own I realize that she probably has been analyzing me ever since this whole dick measuring contest started.

Trying to measure me by my magical reserves and Physical stats. Safe to say she is not getting anything as my greatest resources lies in technique and powers beyond her and this world understandings.

Waving her off as not even a threat I returned my gaze back to Riser and Rias. Who were both now staring into each other's eyes. Though for Rias case glaring would be a better word to use.

As it seems as Rias had taken offense to Riser comment most likely for 2 reason.

1 Riser had just basically said that Rias ability in judging other were meager (Though I'm not sure he even realized this) and

2 He just insinuated that her brothers ability to judge a servant capabilities were worse than Riser parents.

Wait? How is Sirzech involve in this. Oh yeah kid logic. Rias is 8 years old after all. I imagine she somehow made an amazing logic leap with Riser comment somehow.

" Well no matter what I'm sure Akeno would win against him if they were to fight."

Thus like that the gauntlet was thrown even if Rias didn't realized it. After all in her mind she just stated a fact not an opinion.

Sadly for her I'm not one to take a comment like that from someone like her and let it go by.

" Well if you're so confident in your servant ability then why don't we make a bet." I spoke out.

At this point screw stalker onii-sama finding out about me. He probably would have found out about my powers one way or another anyways.

" Oh and what do mean by that?" asked Rias slightly angered by the fact that I just insinuated that I could beat her future queen.

" Well it obvious that by anyone here Rias-sama" God that hurt calling her name with respect! " That you do not enjoy me and Riser presence here. So I propose that you and Riser fight using us servants to see he who is truly better."

" Oh and what are we betting one exactly here?" Smart, Rias may be a child but it seems she been taught about things like this. Well enough to put aside her anger for a bit to see what she could gain.

" If you win then me and Riser shall leave immediately in defeat." When I said that Riser face turn to one of absolute horror. However before he could do anymore I gave him a look of absolute confidence. Giving him the message of 'at least let me finish'.

Rias on the other hand rose up genuinely excited to not only out do Riser in humiliating Riser but also getting rid of him.

" However if you Rias-sama" Owww it feels like I am a devil calling out gods name it hurts! " Lose then you and Riser will go out into town and have a real date. I'm talking about movies, shopping, cafe, etc."

Immediately after hearing the losing condition Rias greatly deflated as a look of uncertainty showed on her face.

As Riser gain a huge grin on his face probably imagining how a date with Rias would go (Damn Riser really seems like a beta right now).

" Those condition are…" Before Rias could finished however Akeno tapped Rias on the shoulder causing Rias to turn her attention toward Akeno who in turn gave her a look of confidence.

Poor girl if I recall in lore Gremory picked her up after Akeno lost her own mother and rejected her Father. pretty much leaving her an 8 year old child to fend for herself in this world.

So Akeno probably see this as a chance to start paying them back thinking that this will be an easy victory. Since she probably analyze that my 'stats' were low.

Ah I would honestly feel bad for what soon to be the beat down I am going to give her if the one that she was paying back was not Rias. Also if I didn't know that in the future she end up as a sadist with no other defining character trait. Well beside bimbo.

" Very well then I accept the challenge. Get ready Zaxan Ark because my future queen Akeno will be taking you down in the name of Gremory!" Rias said with honest to god pride and certainty in her words.

Gaining a malicious smirk on my face I answered back with. " Don't count your chickens before they hatch Rias-sama. After all like Riser said. I am much more than what I appear to be on the surface."

* * *

 **I've figure it out the reason why my update speed is so much faster compared to my previous fic! It because now I am writing this during the week compared to only writing it during the weekend. With that figure out I will now announce an update schedule.**

 **The update schedule is WHENEVER I WANT. Listen the only reason why I am churning out chapters so fast is because I am motivated. If not I prob update much slower. Thought expect a chapter around every 2 weeks. If I am motivated you'll get a situation like this which only took me 1 week to update.**

 **Now onto discussing the actual Chapter. As you can see here we are left at a cliff hanger. Reason why? well originally I was just going to keep this for another week so that I could get in the fight between Zaxan and Akeno.**

 **However I decided to start the fight next chapter to have a fresh start on things. Why because this fight is more important than you think it is. As it involve even MORE OBVIOUS FORESHADOWING.**

 **Speaking of Foreshadowing I gotta wonder has anyone figure out the plot for this story yet? I mean I like to think that I given you guys enough clues by now to figure out the hidden plot.**

 **Now to address a very serious problem in this fic. By now most of you Prob noticed my obvious hatred for DxD by now. Especially toward Issei and Rias. So the question is will this be a bash fic?**

 **Well yes and no. The type of bashing your prob thinking of is the one most commonly used in DxD fic. Physiological torture. Where someone step into the story relatively early on before the bashed can gain any fame and such. Turn all there freind against the bashed. Have them treat bashed like trash. Finally end up with the bashed committing suicide or joining the enemy side so that MC has good reason to kill bashed.**

 **Effectively turning them into a shell compared to there Canon self. I hate this kind of bash fic. Why because there no impact. Again the MC step relatively early into the story before bashed can gain any fame and turn there allies against bash. So when they die what happens. No one cares for the bash the bash is not really that famous. So no one is effected either. There no point beside the satisfaction of seeing them die.**

 **I am taking a very difference approach to this. They will reach an extremely low point in there life but not because there hated by everyone but because they failed. When all eyes are on them When they have reach the high of there legend. They will fail. They won't die, no lives will be lost, and no one will hate them for it. If anything people would actually take there side. But at the end of the day THEY WILL FAIL.**

 **And you know what the best part is There is an event already in DxD where Zaxan can achieve this without turning himself into a criminal. IT should be fairly obvious what event that is but the question is will when be the same.**

 **So honestly if you can call what I am doing bashing then feel free to call it that. I can understand how you can see it as such.**

 **Ah one last thing about that gay joke in this chapter no this is not Yaoi I just felt like making that joke simply because. As said in this chapter in term of DxD my main only got eyes for Sera and Ross.**


	4. Chapter 4

**World Rebellion**

 **Scratched Pillar 4**

 **Those Simples Things I Want to Protect**

It been 20 minutes since Rias has accepted my challenge to her and Akeno. Since then we, as in me, Riser, Akeno, and Rias had since left the room and have already made our way to the Gremory fighting ground.

Along the way we had grabbed the head butler. The guy in the white suit that greeted me and Riser at the front entrance last have him be the judge for this match. Naturally he complied but not before reporting to Sirzech and Zeoticus beforehand.

So if Sirzech didn't know about the match already somehow he does now. In fact since we have arrived in this arena which really is actually just an open plain field. I felt the presence of someone watching me. More then most likely some kind of observation spell. Base on the disturbance in magic I see in the air.

The other seems to have yet noticed though, as unlike me they don't have an enhanced sense. As DxD magic system grants people a magical 6th sense. However Nasuverse magical sense could be described as granting a pre-existing sense the ability to detect magic.

In my case my nasuverse sense manifest in the eyes allowing me to see the flow of magic and such in the air. Which is more useful than you think as when people uses spells in DxD. Usually they cause disturbances in the magical energies already in the air.

So to recap not only do I have a magical 6th sense I also have an enhanced sense that allows me to see magic. Safe to say my ability to detect these things are nearing Koneko levels. Who basically is in the same situation in me but via smell.

" The match between Rias Gremory servant Akeno Hemijima and Riser Phenex servant Zaxan Ark shall begin shortly. Will both contestant take to opposite side of the field and make any remaining required preparation." Yelled the head butler so that all may hear.

Taking a bit of a walk once I deemed myself a good enough distance away from Akeno I reinforced my body and turned around to see Akeno a good 60 meters away from me.

Now from a normal person perspective this situation may look extremely unfavorable. After all Akeno is a ranged user so distance only help her in this scenario and unlike Riser she not hard headed enough to fall for a simple bait.

Sadly for her however is that the one stat that near impossible to gauge at mere eye contact is speed. The one I specialize in. Now one may call BS that the one stat I spec in most is the hardest one to gauge.

But think a few chapters back when I said solely specing in speed was pure suicidal by DxD logic. Due to this reason a method for instantly analyzing the speed of an opponent is less define than the other. Now that not to say that there is no method just that the current one is not very refined and harder to teach to kids like us.

Sadly for Akeno over here even if she does know one of said methods there no guaranteed it properly works since they judge enemies physical speeds. Meaning things like **Time Alter** that increases my 'Time' and not physical abilities like **Reinforcement** does not get calculated.

" The match shall begin at the blow of this whistle are both participants ready." Spoke the head butler/ judge.

" Ready as I'll ever be." I replied

" Ara, Ara will you not take out your Sacred Gear?" Akeno ask.

" Sorry but I have no SG what you see is around what you will get."

Immediately after I said that Akeno rather than slacken and lower her guard actually did the opposite instead. Good she smart. Not underestimating me just because I am a human.

Sadly for her however just because you don't underestimate someone does not mean that you have a good understanding of their power.

" Well then I guess I am ready also." Said Akeno as she seems to have finished charging some kind of spell.

"Well then may the match begin" *Sound of whistle blowing*

Instantly Akeno summoned half a dozen of magical lighting bolts from magic circles and hurled them all at me.

However via my magic enhanced eyes I already knew that she was preparing something big so it not like this took me by surprise. Plus even if I couldn't tell them coming there one more problem well 2 actually.

Those lightning bolts she fired at me there all pathetically slow. Slower than the fireballs that Riser individually fired at me and I had no problem dodging them. The second problem is that the quantity she fired them. The number Riser fired at me counted in the dozen'S. While she fired half a dozen.

Even though back then I needed a **Double Accel** to dodge all of those. I have only greatly improved since then from 2 weeks of nothing but constant training also it doesn't help that again her Lightning bolt are in lower quantity and quality.

So rather than wait for them to congregate in one place. To show the difference in our power or rather speed. I charged right into the field of lighting. Surprising all everyone watching but Riser who know my abilities enough to tell that there literally no way this hits me.

Disappearing in a burst of speed. I reappeared just inches away from the first bolt of lightning dodging just barely. The next bolt came zooming in at me right after but like the first I dodged that one very much the same way though this time I made sure to get a pose in.

Causing everyone to dropped their jaws wide opened at the absolute stupidity of my action at posing in the midst of enemy fire.

The 3rd, 4th, 5th, and finally 6th bolt would come but like the last 2 none of them would hit me as each and every time I dodged them while making a fabulous pose. Well except for the 6th one where I simply reappeared again standing normally.

Looking at a shocked Akeno who probably couldn't believe that her lighting strikes were dodged by someone her age so easily. So shock in fact that she didn't even bother to begin weaving another spell during that whole debacle.

So I made used of an opening and rushed in to deliver a light punch to her stomach. I specifically used a light punch because anything stronger and she would be emptying the content in her stomach and neither I or the audience would want to see that now.

Akeno reaction to getting her internal organs punched were very similar to that of Riser. Instantly she knelt down on one knee no longer having the strength to support herself using just her 2 legs. She held her stomach as if it was ready to explode and finally had her head facing the ground. Most likely trying to hide the pained expression on her face.

The worse part about this though unlike Riser she does not have a healing factor. So Akeno will be feeling the aftermath of that punch just now for a while longer than Riser did.

" I recommend you quit now with that last attack it should be clear as day the difference in our power. Hell if I wanted to I could continue attacking now while you're practically defenseless."

After all even if I do hate her character I am not sick enough to torture her in front of everyone here. Even I got my limits.

In response to my kindness however she fired a lightning bolt using her finger straight upward without aiming at all. So all I had to do to dodge that surprise attack was jump back a bit.

" So that your answer then very well then. I shall respond in ki-" Before I could finish another bolt of lightning hit me dead on the face.

Rather it would have if I had not completed the anti lightning barrier I was making a chapter back. I was honestly having trouble making specifically because I never really experienced a Lighting Strike before or rather never directly at least.

So I didn't know the proper command to input to make an anti-lightning barrier. Well that is until Akeno fired that barrage at me.

Truth be told this barrier is less a shield rather than a mirror that redirect light somewhere else. Well except rather than redirect light it lighting. As it works on similar concept to my force redirection that allow me to target internal organs.

Another small quickly weaved bolt of lighting was shot at me but like the last one was once again redirected somewhere else by my barrier. The barrier itself is by no means absolute but the only way Akeno would be breaking this barrier specifically made to counter her powers is to.

1 Use the powers of her father that she hates so much or

2 Take the time to weave a powerful spell that could overpower my barrier.

Sadly for Akeno both option were off the table. As she would never think about using option 1 and with option 2 the spell would take to long to properly weave. Even in base I would be able to dodge a spell with such a long charge time.

Akeno was trapped with no way to defeat me. Though obviously she didn't think that was so, as she proceeded to weave and then fired at me a dozen lighting bolts. After having recovered from the damage I lightly gave her. Took her 8 minutes by the way.

The majority of the lighting bolts I redirected via my barrier but the stronger ones I dodged. After all even if they didn't have to power to breach my barrier I still didn't want to put faith in a spell I only recently completed.

The strange things was however is that some of those lightning bolts didn't seems to be slightly aimed at me. Hell one of said bolt completely missed and flew off into the sky.

I couldn't think any further than that however as another dozen bolts of lighting were fired at me. This time however these were obviously forced out without proper charge time.

How do I know this. Well the bolts were the same quality as the last batch fired however. What gave it away was Akeno magic reserves, that plummeted to abysmal level showing sign that she obviously forced these out without taking the time to properly weave them into creation.

Once more I easily dodged the majority of these while some other were redirected against my barrier. Again though these bolts were poorly aimed as like last time a bolt missed completely well except this 3 missed their mark.

" I recommend you stop it should be clears as day the difference in power between the two of us." Akeno actions just now could be at best described as a desperate struggle against the inevitable.

" I can't I...I owe a favor to not just Rias but also the Gremory family as a whole for helping me when I needed it most. That why I won't give up I'll definitely win this match so that I can finally start repaying the."

Yet Akeno does not believe it as such. If anything the young girl in front of me, eyes shined with hope certainty that she would win this.

Akeno speech shook the soul of Rias watching in the background. As now Rias was currently crying tears at the loyalty of her best friend and her resolve to win this.

Shesh cliche much.

" Akeno Himejima!" Rias shouted the name of her best friend gripping the attention of everyone in this field. Me, Riser, Akeno, and even the judge. " This is not an order rather a request. Please as my best friend win this battle."

Were going into Fairy Tail level of nakama bullshit aren't we?

In response to Rias plea Akeno began charging magical power into the tip of her finger most likely trying to create a spell that would be fast enough to gank me while strong enough to pierce through my barrier.

Though even so a single straightforward blast from her shouldn't be able hit me so what is she planning. No it won't matter in the end I'll blitz her before she can complete that spell and end it now.

Charging toward Akeno who was simply standing in one place charging her spell. At full speed I aimed to to hit her head. Shaking her brain enough to give her a concussion that would knock her out.

Normally for a human something like this would be fatal. However for a half Fallen Angel she should be more or less fine if not I'll have Riser give her a Phenex tear. Those things can fix anything even near permanently damaged organs and 3rd degree burn.

However when I had gotten just mere feets away from Akeno dozens of magic circles appeared around me and even under me. Each one shooting out a bolt of lighting toward me. Actually not everyone as some of them weren't even directly facing me.

Retreating back while dodging any bolts fired from behind. I began to assessed the situation.

Judging from the fact that I didn't see any disturbances in the mana around her she must have placed those there literally last minute in other word the moment she thought I would arrived at her location.

Although if the direction of the bolts said anything she just fired them in the general area she though I be in. The problem here is that the amount of magic control one would need to do that near instantaneously is at the level of upper tier high-class adult devils.

There no way someone like her should be able to do that especially since even her canon self at the start of the series wasn't even that strong. The only other explanation is that she forced those spells out but that would raise the question where-

Before I could continue that train of thought another barrage of lighting was sent my way forcing me to dodge them again. Though for some reason I could have sworn these were much faster than the last.

Now without a doubt though Akeno is somehow forcing those spell out. After all if she was weaving them behind the current charging spell I would still be able to notice.

The question is however is where the hell she getting all this excess mana. The first forced barrage from way back nearly plummeted her mana pool down to near 0 that combine with the fact that she currently charging a spell mean she should have no MP to spare.

Once more I was interrupted from my train of thought via another barrage of a half a dozen bolts of lighting coming my way. Taking a big side step to get out of the way of the lighting bolts.

This time around one of the lighting bolts actually managed to nick my barrier before being redirected. Despite the fact that I dodged with the intention of not tanking a single lightning bolt with my barrier.

These things are getting faster which raises the question again how is she improving the quality of the bolts if she just randomly forcing them out! Where is all this power coming from!?

Mid way through my side step however another barrage of lightning came my way. While I was still in the air. Though barrage would be putting it lightly as my vision was currently completely impaired by the literal wall of lightning bolts coming by way.

Using a bit of wind magic I created a literal stepping stone made out of pure air and pushed against it using my hand launching myself into the air to avoid the wall of lighting coming at me.

Okay enough of this shit time to get a bit serious.

" **Time Alter- Double Accel** "

With the doubling of my speed everything around me felt like it came to a halting stop. Using my higher ground I decided to find where Akeno is. After all there a chance she could have moved somewhere during that whole fiasco.

However despite my best effort I couldn't find where she is. Despite the fact that

1 I was 30 meters in the air so I have a bird eye's view of things and

2 I was currently expanding my 6th sense to it limit and was using my magic detecting eyes to see any trails of magic. Since she must have been charging her spell or at least holding it until she got in a favorable position.

So now the question comes in where the hell did she get the ability to suddenly conceal her presence like that. Screw the random power up that could be somewhat explain by somehow Stalker onii-san is channeling mana into her.

But the ability to conceal her presence against me. When she never showed anything near that level even in the light novel. Something up here beyond stalker onii-san support.

Once more for the what 3rd time this chapter. My monologue was interrupted by the presence of a magical bolt of lighting coming my way.

Though unlike before there was only one signature, one gigantic signature to be exact and it was coming from straight below me. Meaning this could only be one thing.

Lowering my gaze a bit I was greeted with the sight of an impossibly fast bolt of lighting coming my way and if I squinted a bit a could just barely make out the silhouette of Akeno just under it.

Thank god however that I was already in **Time Alter** and was a fair distance away from the ground where I am assuming Akeno launched her attack because if not. I probably wouldn't have been struck down by the bolt of lighting I just narrowly avoided by mere inche. Via moving my body out of the way just ever so slightly.

That bolt of lighting just now was probably in term of pure speed using the stat sheet of Ch 2 an 8. Which is bullshit considering the fact that recall I am an 8 in double accel. The same 8 that allowed me to continuously blitz beat on Riser.

Albeit Riser reacted via using his flame armor but that all he did. Why because he knew that I was too fast for any other attack. So he compromised into simply exchanging blow with me via the fire armor.

Keep in mind this is Riser I am talking about. Maybe in canon he is weaker than he should be. However that because he skipped training near entirely to flirt with women. The Riser I fought despite being younger still at least take training seriously even if his interest was starting to wane.

The Riser now is without a doubt the one in his golden years. When he had yet to stop training. When Sairaorg had yet become the strongest youth. When he was still considered a genius surpassing even his brothers.

In comparison to other devils his age, now would be the time where a gap in power is largest. Not during canon but now.

Yet somehow Akeno was able to surpass that despite having yet gain Rias queen piece meaning she should be several time weaker than Rias rather than comparable. Keep in mind Riser could probably defeat Rias with both hand tied behind his back.

Even if Akeno were to charge that last attack while she was at the high of her strength at the start of the match it should be nowhere near that level of speed.

Well I can research about that topic more once I end this match. After all the last bolt of lighting had longed since soared past me and dispersed into the clouds.

Akeno completely drained of all mana now sit on the ground 30 meters directly below me with both hand supporting her from falling completely

This match was over all that remained was to have to judge declare my victory. However for the life of me I neither heard, saw, or sensed him coming this way.

In fact in this wide open field the only things that were currently making a sound was Riser yelling at me for some reason and the sound of thunder in the background.

.

.

.

Wait a minute thunder?

Looking up now I saw the that the clouds had grown dark as my enhanced eyes noticed the buildup of lighting in them.

Sonuvabitch this was what she was planning the whole entire time. To make real lighting. After all magic lighting only ACTS like true lighting. Usually however their much slower. Unless fired by an EXTREMELY powerful individual.

The lighting bolt just now was never meant to hit me but rather be the guiding signal to give her control of true lighting. The lighting that I though completely missed before were meant to supercharge the clouds.

I never consider this possibility. Why? Because it absurd to think that anyone her age has this much control over the weather. There a reason why that in this verse a longinus exist solely dedicated to weather manipulation.

Can't dodge this even if I zigzag through the battlefield. Moment I stop moving she unleashes hell down on me. Meaning during this short charge time when she still vulnerable I have to end this.

Locking down onto Akeno. From that moment on I could have sworn the world slow down.

As I saw the raised hand Akeno slowly coming down to signal the strike of lighting. I made a mad rushed toward her. Not even bothering to activate Quadra Accel believing I would not have to time to.

In my rush I could here in the background Rias screaming in victory. truly believing her best friend had won this match. Standing next to Rias I could here Riser actually cheering me on as if his life depended on it.

Finally most of all I could hear the blowing of the whistle just moment before I reached Akeno and was about to deliver her the finishing blow. At that moment Akeno hand fully came down calling forth the lighting stored within the clouds.

Thus in an instant just a my fist were mere inches away from Akeno face. I was enveloped by a white light. My final thought before my inevitable defeat.

" _If only I had finished her off sooner."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **3rd person POV**

No one currently watching could figure out the exact events that just happened. Not Riser, no Rias, not the head butler/ judge and not even Grayfia who had been ordered to ONLY observe this fight from the beginning.

Just moment before Zaxan fist had impacted against Akeno stomach a bright light had emanated from Zaxan body. Covering the whole arena which was the entire plain in a white light that didn't seem to have done anything.

Once the light had faded it revealed a perfectly fine Zaxan standing straight up breathing quite heavily. Mere inches away from Zaxan was Akeno who was knocked out drained completely of all her mana despite the fact that she was near fine moments before the light.

For a moment everyone simply stood where they were stunned at the sight before them. Not only because of the strange light that had emitted from Zaxan body but at the fact that Zaxan had supposedly taken Akeno down in a single blow.

The first to snap out of their amazement was of course Grayfia who had experience with strange situation. The next was the head butler/ judge who upon realizing the result of the match blew his whistle and declared.

" The winner of this battle is Zaxan Ark representing Riser Phenex."

This snapped both Riser and Rias out of their individual trance. The first thing they both did was run toward their individual future best friend.

Rias went to Akeno side checking to see if she okay or not obviously worried.

Riser went to Zaxan side ecstatic that Zaxan won Riser a real date with Rias.

Meanwhile during all of this Zaxan was simply frozen in place. hundred of question running through his head on what just happened. As he could have sworn that he was mere moment away from being fried by a lighting bolt.

" Heeeyyyyy, Earth to Zaxan you there?" Meanwhile during Zaxan whole inner monologue Riser was trying to gain his attention.

" Well no choice then." Taking a big huff of air RIser then threw a light punch ( Well at least by his standard) toward Zaxan.

However little did Riser know that due to Zaxan having experience with scenarios like this all the time during his training with Sago. Zaxan had already gained an instinctive reaction to dodge such attack.

Thus Riser attacked by Zaxan completely. Causing Riser to become unbalanced due to not expecting Zaxan to actually dodge that. On the bright side though Zaxan snapped out of his inner monologue.

" Huh? Wah? Did someone just try to hit me during one of my inner monologue." Zaxan said looking around place trying to find the perpetrator.

" You do that often?" Riser said gaining Zaxan attention.

" You know what never mind." Riser swiped that previous topic aside. Look I wanted too congratulate you for earning me a date with Rias. After all it my responsibility as your future master to properly congratulate his servant." Riser said not even bothering to correct himself on the possible future master part.

" Ah well think nothing of it." Zaxan replied feeling genuinely a bit guilty since he did that just to make Rias eat her words.

" Tch well anyways for now here." Riser said as he held out a closed hand.

"And this is?" Zaxan wondered.

" Wait you seriously don't know? Don't you less wealthy people do this all the time as a sign of congratulation or something?"

" You mean a fistbumb?" Zaxan ask.

" Yeah that I was doing research on these things earlier this week and though since I couldn't get you an immediate reward, now would be a good time for this."

Merely going along with it Zaxan accepted Riser invitation. Even though he thought it was extremely corny.

" Now that we're finish here I believe you got a date to cash in."

Thus both Zaxan and Riser turned around toward the direction of Rias and the others only to be met with empty plain as they both realized they were ditched. So that Rias could go tend to Akeno in the hospital room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Time Skip POV Zaxan**

So it has been exactly 1 week or 7 days since me and Riser visited the Gremory house. After me and Riser got ditched by everyone we spent a good hour asking the servant for direction on where Rias went.

When we found Rias in the hospital part of the house she was by Akeno side who was still unconscious but ultimately okay.

Standing next to Rias side was the entire Gremory family including Sirzech and Grayfia. Seems like they were genuinely worried for Akeno situation. Anyway after enough waiting for Akeno to wake up which literally took another 1 hour. Riser and Rias finally got started on there date.

Sirzech tried to convince Rias not to do it but it seems that Rias high pride did not allow her to refuse. Akeno insisted on going along and since we couldn't convince her not to she ultimately joined in as a bodyguard after a Phenex tear to fix her up.

This led me to get dragged into the date somehow because reason despite my insistence not to go. The date itself was well awkward.

Rias herself obviously didn't enjoy it very well. While Riser had this idiotic look on his face the whole time. Though of course he made sure to act cool in front of Rias.

Besides that everything was normal I think. Me and Akeno just basically stalked them in the background the entire time while Riser and Rias went from place to place doing stuff.

There were even moments of hand holding despite Rias disgust during the entire time. Ah kids, Rias probably though hand holding was a must that had to be fulfilled in the 'have an actual date' deal of ours.

After the date everyone returned to the Gremory castle where we just went back to sipping tea until it was time for me and Riser to leave.

Now 1 week later life has gotten a bit better for me. Due to me getting on Riser good side from the date thing. Servants have treated me a bit better because apparently I redeemed myself in there eyes. Though better doesn't mean same as before.

Riser and me are starting to talk more often during breakfast and even sometimes when we meet in the hallways beyond hello. I also finally met the 2nd Phenex son Kai Phenex who is apparently a famous up and coming actor.

Kai himself looks to be only about 1 or 2 years younger than Ruval. My initial impression of him from the 1 time I have met him in the 1 single hour I did is an over dramatic play boy.

The type that if were rejected by someone they confessed to would go on a tangent about how his heart is a flower that just dried up and withered away or something along those lines.

Aside from that nothing new has happened. I mean Mal and Sago congratulated me on getting on Riser good side but that was more or less it.

The relations between Me, Gai, and Alma were still that of freeloader and benefactor. Ravel still ran at the first sight of me though I noticed that lately there been a lingering gaze of curiosity.

Anyways now I am currently on my computer looking at the recorded footage of my fight with Akeno. Why because something happened during that fight and I want to know what.

Right now the footage of the video is currently endlessly replaying the final moments of the match. However the final moments that shown on screen right now is different than how I remember it.

The footage in front of me now shows the moment when I first punched Akeno in the stomach. The only difference is however is that rather than fall down and hold her stomach in pain Akeno instead was instantly KO.

Well not all was the same as moments before my attack landed a bright light erupted from my body. Can't really figure out anything about that since I don't recall working on any light spells.

Right now all I got is a single theory. Said theory being that the light was the activation of some kind of hidden power and the entire reason why Gai want me on his side so much.

Throughout this entire week I been trying to recreate that light but sadly to no avail could not reproduce it. I even tried wishing really hard like at the end of my fight with Akeno.

" Huh no point in worrying about that for now I guess if this truly is a fanfic then that power is most likely my Dues Ex Machina card anyways." I said to myself.

Shutting down the computer I then opened a drawer in my desk and took a book on magical theories to study. Personal HW for developing new spells you could say.

However at that moment my phone began to ring showing the contact ID of Mal on it. Picking my phone up and bringing it toward my ear. I then hit the accept button.

" Hello?"

" Ah Zaxan-sama could you please come to the living room it for an important occasion." Said Mal.

Hmm strange don't recall anything important today. No birthday or anniversary. Unless there another Rias scenario happening.

" Sure I'll be there in a bit."

" Thank for you for your time" and like that Mal hung up.

 **A few minutes timeskip**

Arriving at the doors to the living room. The magic circle connected to the door upon noticing my presence activated. Opening up the doors.

As the doors opened up an absolute blinding light started to flood the halls I was in. Forcing me to cover my eyes.

Finally when they opened completely the hall were dyed completely white light as the screen no doubt went completely blank by now.

When I thought it was safe to open my eyes the sight that greeted me was.

" SUPRISE!" Mal, Sago, and a few random servants that didn't treat me like complete shit a few weeks back popping party popper at me.

" Uhhh? Wah? What?" Honestly my mind was having trouble processing what happening since I never really experienced something like this before.

Is this some kind of anniversary? For my service here. If so 2 and a half month is a strange time to have it.

" Hmmm? What the matter boy you acting like you never experienced a birthday party before." Sago-sensei said.

" Birthday Party?" Don't get me wrong I know what that is. It just that currently right now my mind just having trouble processing it.

" Oyyy don't tell me you seriously never had a birthday party before? Even I had one in my early years and I was born during 'darker' times." Sago asked.

" Nope never had one, hell never even had cake."

" Well then I guess all of us here will have the honor of being the first to celebrate the day of your birth now won't we?" Mal interjected in finding the one good things out of all this.

" Hmm yeah I guess you're right. Congratulation then?" I replied.

" Hahaha, I can already tell this will be easily one of the most awkward party I'll ever participate in." Sago said. Earning him a hit on the head from Mal.

" How did you even find out when my birthday is anyways? Pretty sure I never told anyone mostly because I don't remember myself."

" Well you see Zaxan-sama we used some magic secretly on you during training to find out." Well I guess that makes sense I did read about such a magic before.

" Also because I know you will ask the one who planned this for you is over there." Mal then pointed toward the corner of the room. Reading exactly what I had in mind.

Following the direction his finger was pointing at I saw near the corner of the room Riser. On the phone talking with someone.

Honestly I was not completely shock in place at such a sight merely surprise. I mean me and Riser had certainly started to get along since the Rias incident but I don't think we were on friendly enough terms for this.

Making my way past Mal and Sago. I eventually arrived at where Riser was who was still talking on the phone. Though it obvious based on how he turned my way that I did noticed my presence.

Waiting for him to finish with his call I asked the question. " Riser… You planned all this out?"

" Hmm oh all this well not by myself I had. I came up with the idea but Sago and Mal along with some servants helped me out with some ideas to." Riser replied as if it was the most normal thing in the worlds.

Turning my sight back to Mal, Sago and the other servants who faces I could barely even remember who just walked here. I asked. " Why?"

Now that wasn't a why as in 'I can't understand why would you treat me so nicely' then proceed to turn into a crying mess after their answer. No this was a why as in 'what your agenda'.

" Well it because you're my friend and servant of course." Replied Riser casually once more.

" Because your my idiotic, genius of a student. Of course I celebrate your birthday." Sago then said.

" As for me it because I am your butler and your caretaker it would pain my heart if I missed such an occasion." Mal then added.

And it didn't end there even the servants I barely knew gave reason though they were less meaningful than Mal, Sago, and Riser they were still none the less meaningful.

Honestly I was shocked now. Not because I couldn't understand what happening but rather because I knew what was happening that I still couldn't believe it.

Even the 'surprise' of being transported pale in comparison now. That in a fictional world I would find everything I truly wanted so soon in my last life. People to stand side by side with.

Hah how hilarious. The reward that other otaku's would have to fight tooth and nail for about half a series I obtain so easily.

So I couldn't help it but to laugh like a kid at the absurdity of the situation.

"Hahahahaha" Even I thought I looked crazy, everybody only looked in surprise that I actually laugh normally for the 1st time ever in front of them.

After all for the 1st time in this shitty life of mine I guess you could say I was 'genuinely' happy.

 **Prologue End**

 **Next time a 10 years timeskip DxD officially starts.**

* * *

 **Welp finally finished this chapter a lot faster than I anticipated.**

 **Sorry if the end there seems a bit rushed. Honestly once I realized how all this looked I was tempted to write a 5th chapter further expanding Zaxan relations with the Phenex family and have the ending be in that chapter. Making canon start officially in ch 6. However I was lazy decided against that.**

 **Once again sorry for anyone that felt cheated there but I really just wanted to get into canon.**

 **Now as for the fight with Akeno. I will tell you this. No Sirzech was not helping power her up nor anyone else, but at the same time that random powerup she had did not originate in anyway from herself. I'll let you figure it out what this mean.**

 **Though it prob won't matter much since next chapter I am going to tell you the hidden plot of the story anyways also expect a summary change since I won't have to hide the plot from you guys anymore. As for new people to bad for them I guess.**

* * *

 **If anyone has a complaint also on the actual fighting I am sorry but fight scenes are literally the thing I am worst at well beside maybe character development who knows tell me which of the 2 I need to improve on more in the review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**World Rebellion**

 **Scratched Pillar 5**

 **Anomaly and Singularity**

The atmosphere in the occult club room right now could only be described as extremely tense. For right now not only have the church 3 exorcist (Yes 3) just recently arrived at the scene. Not only because Rias sister Grayfia seems to be here for some strange reason. But also because a magic teleport circle had just appeared in the room.

The magical circle itself showed the emblem of the Phenex family. However rather than shining bright fiery red. This one shone absolute jet black.

Instantly the elder member of the Gremory peerage in the room ( everyone except Issei, Asia and church exorcist) along with Grayfia recognized who this circle belong to. After all there was only one person in the entire Phenex household that could use this magic circle.

As the magic circle design showed that one held loyalty toward the Phenex family and have gained enough merit to bare their crest while at the same time not be a servant under their peerage.

The only person that currently met that requirement, that the occupant in the room know about is none other than.

Suddenly the magic circle flared to life engulfing the room in a jet black light. Causing the church exorcist to brandish their weapons the Excaliburs while the 3rd male summoned a red and white gauntlet sacred gear.

When the light had dyed down the figure of a single person appeared in the room.

The person face was extremely average if not completely plain. The only real defining feature of his face were the countless bags under his eyes and his actual yellow eyes themselves. That made him look like he was constantly looking down on someone and his messy black hair.

The person built was slightly thin standing at around 173 cm. Though that was a bit hard to spot as he wore a black hooded trench coat and Baggy dark red cargo pants that covered the majority of his skin.

Under the trench coat the person wore oddly enough a t-shirt with the word Musashi ( Fate/Go) best waifu on it along with a picture of said person (Final Acension). The sneaker he wore were normal red ones. As he also donned black gloves.

Making it so that the only part of his skin truly visible now was his neck and up.

As expected the person that appeared was the one Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, Kiba, and Koneko was expecting.

The reserved queen of Riser peerage Zaxan Ark. Reserved because officially speaking he had yet to become even a reborn devil as Zaxan had yet implemented his queen piece. The exact reason on why are unknown except for the fact that the person wishes to make his debut on the 'big stage' which everyone assumes means pro stage.

Turning his head from place to place inspecting the room Zaxan eyes eventually stopped at the 3 church exorcist. Specifically however the male exorcist. Who in turned stared at Zaxan with a face of complete surprise.

" Hey did I just interupt something important?" Zaxan asked.

Causing Issei, Asia, and the church exorcist to face plant in surprise at how casually he just asked that.

Tilting his head a bit to the side Zaxan asked. "Hmmm? Did I do something wrong?"

Recovering fast from his faceplant Issei replied. "Something wrong? Of course you did something wrong! We were just in the middle of a super important talk with the church representative when you barged in out of nowhere and completely ruined the atmosphere!"

" Ah so I made myfirst 'appearance' in this 'event'." Zaxan muttered under his breath just low enough so that none would hear him.

" Ah then I assume you must be here for the excalibur stolen incident." Zaxan asked the exorcist gaining a reaction from everybody in the room san Issei and Asia who were completely lost. Kiba especially however was of course the one that reacted worse to the news.

" How, how did you know that!?" asked the robed male exorcist who had recovered first from the shock.

" Hmmm how did I find out about a piece of supposedly secret info that was being kept under wraps by the church?" Zaxan said a bit sarcastically.

" Well simple I could say it because I am an agent for the department of foreign affair. Your church despite all it cover ups didn't do a very good job at hiding the fact that it been sending agents out for something."

" Doesn't help that they didn't even bother to hide the fact about how security been strengthen at the places where all the Excaliburs were being safeguarded. So put to 2 and 2 together… and yeah. Hell pretty much everyone with a name from foreign affairs knows this info."

" However in truth all that just now was basic theory crafting I had no proof until you spilled the beans just now." Zaxan finished in a deadpan tone. Causing everyone to face plant into the floor again well except Grayfia who was always the perfect maid.

" Ah hum, Well we were going to reveal that piece of information to you all today so I guess the church really didn't have a reason safeguard that info all that much." Said the blue haired robed exorcist who had just recovered from the shock again.

" Well if that's the case you mind leaving real quick. We got some devil business to take care of. You know the usual stuff. Tempting innocent souls, planning world domination, spreading lies and slander against god teaching."

Immediate after that last part each and every person that was a devil in this room turned their eyes toward me in a glare. Even Grayfia the perfect maid, though I should mention that it was only for a moment.

" Hmmm, Zaxan-sama I like to remind you that we don't do that so of stuff anymore." Said Grayfia.

" Ah that right sorry I nearly forgot that but considering how some things are in the underworld can you really blame me?"

" If your done talking then can we please get back to business now." Said the male robed exorcist.

" What business? I told you didn't I we're dealing with important devil's business now come back a bit later."

" I am afraid that not possible. The excalibur incident is a truly important problem to deal with that require immediate attention. So if it possible we need to talk about this now." Said male again.

" Well then I suppose you could stay here until we finish our current issue. If none of you mind just standing there the entire time that is." Zaxan replied

Before the male could push it any further however. " Yeah that would do don't mind us." The twintail one accepted.

Without responding Zaxan turned his attention to the Gremory peerage who were all just glaring at him by now. Ignoring the muttering of the exorcist behind him

" Oh my, What with all the scary faces you're making? I'm but a messenger here to discuss the issues of a marriage contract." Zaxan said giving a smile to the Gremory peerage. This one was filled full of dark intent.

Slamming her hand onto the table " I told you and I told Riser I would not marry him. I will choose someone on my own merit." Rias yelled forgetting about the exorcist existence completely upon the mention of her marriage.

In the background Issei was asking Kiba about the detail of this contract and reacting very much a similar way as his canon self did. Completely surprised and angered at the same time.

" And I thought I told you that won't do. This marriage fiasco only works because you're marrying another pure blooded high class devil. This is not simply a way to improve the prosperity between Phenex and Gremory but all pure bloods. So unless you plan to marry another candidate you don't have much choices."

" Hmm if that's your argument then no need to worry. I will find a way for not just us high-class but all devil kind to prosper." Replied Rias a bit haughty.

" Ohh you have a plan? That the first I heard of such thing. Tell me then what is your plan I'm sure that if it's well thought out enough then the council will be more than happy to to severe the contract." Zaxan asked Rias in a snarky tone.

In response to that Rias shakily answered with. " The plan is not fully thought out yet. I still need more time to find proper candidates."

" In other words you don't even have a base to work with. You're just biding your time here hoping for a miracle to happen aren't you. Honestly what have you been doing in the 4 years you been in the human world?"

" Of course I have a base to work with! I'll get to the top of the rating games and then.." Rias only trailed off from there.

" The top of the rating game? Exactly how would that improve the prosperity of all devil hell how would that improve the prosperity of high-class devil? The champion is already a pure blood you know."

" Ignoring both issues how do you plan on getting to the top in the first place. If all you been doing for the last 4 years is wasting your life away. Judging on your magic reserves and physic neither you nor Akeno have improved all that much."

Zaxan was right getting to the top of the rating games wouldn't do anything really to improve the prosperity for devils at all.

What Rias just said now was simply her dreams of the future. The belief of a spoiled brat thinking that as long as my dreams comes true everything will be okay. An argument with near to no substance behind it.

In the first place as Rias was now improving that dream would never come true. Sure Rias during these past 4 years has been training but all that implies is maybe an hour or 2 everyday finicking with her power of destruction or something along those lines.

In Zaxan eyes that could barely be called even a warm up. Even most normal high-class devil spend more time actually working when compared to Rias.

By this point Zaxan was sure that the only reason Rias is even in the rookie 4 was because of her 'natural talent'. After all Zaxan had have to pleasure of keeping tabs on the rookie 4 for the last 4 years now. So he knows for a fact among the 4 Rias trains the least.

If you want a list on the 4 on most time trained to least it goes.

Sairoarg (Of course)

Sona ( Despite being in a similar situation to Rias she finds time to train somehow)

Seekivera ( Actually beats Sona in terms of pure experience fighting others.)

Rias ( Fun fact she doesn't even train for half the time Seekivera does.)

However in terms of pure overall stats it goes.

Sairoarg (Naturally)

Rias ( The world is cruel)

Sona ( Actually equal to Rias but only because she has 10 times the brain power Rias will ever have)

Seekivera ( Similar to Sona)

Going back to reality Rias right now was currently stunned silent because all her arguments had been shut down in such a brutal manner.

" As I though you really got nothing do you. As it is now we may as well start ringing the wedding bell now, no need to wait until you finish college at the progress you're making. Pathetic."

Rias remained silent Clenching her fist in pure frustration at the verbal one sided beatdown she was taking on. Helpless to do anything. She knew after all that compared to Sona that she works no where near as hard as Sona does. Still she believe that eventually somehow an answer to this problem will fall on her lap. ( Little did she know an answer had already appear to this problem)

On the sideline Rias entire peerage were clenching their hands tight helpless to aid their master in anyways. Even Grayfia was showing her distaste in the situation via the frown on her face. Strangely enough the male exorcist also joined in on this hate train.

" Hey! You!" Issei yelled at Zaxan gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

In response Zaxan merely questioningly pointed his finger toward himself.

" Yeah you! Stop trying to bully Buchou into something she doesn't want to do!" Issei said directing his finger toward me.

" And you are?" Zaxan asked despite already knowing who Issei was.

" I'm the only pawn of Rias Gremory! Hyoudou Issei!" The pervert announced with great vigor

" Well then fresh meat do you have an idea what on the line here. The sheer importance and weight of this single marriage." Zaxan asked the perverted pawn fully knowing more or less what he will respond with.

" I don't know but you know what I don't have know, to figure out that Buchou forced into something she doesn't want part of. That alone is enough for me to take her side!." The idiot responded exactly the way Zaxan expected him to.

" Then tell me Red Emperor what is it that you plan to do about that little problem?" Zaxan asked in a mocking tone.

" I'll just beat you and this Riser guy on the grounds of severing the contract! Devil respect strength don't they!."

Despite the naivety and gigantic idiocy in the sentence the pawn just said. Everyone in the room couldn't help but give Issei a look of respect even Grayfia gave Issei a small smile.

Well everyone but Zaxan who was currently facing the floor holding his stomach with one hand while covering his mouth with another as if he was trying to hold something.

Eventually though within the respectful silence Zaxan let out a small snicker catching the attention of everyone once more. This ultimately led to Zaxan finally letting go and started laughing like a madman.

" What so funny?" Issei asked, mad that he was so obviously being laughed at for some reason.

"What so funny? I'll tell you what's so funny. Your so call answer doesn't even solve anything. The high born devil problem remains. The only thing your answer solves is your master current problem." Zaxan said in a mocking tone

" So? What wrong with that. Buchou shouldn't be forced to marry someone she doesn't like in the first place! The ones that made the decision should have asked both parties about their feeling about first."

" Are you seriously that dumb that you can't even recognize the fault in your own argument?" Zaxan asked. Leaving Issei with an angry but ultimately questioning look.

" Fine then I'll spell it out for you. Your plan is just basically letting all the high class devil and even a lot of low class devils take the fall of your idiotic action. Because you know what fuck-em I guess. As long as your master stays happy I guess the livelihood of everyone else don't matter." Zaxan replied very aggressively.

" I, I didn't meant it like that…" Issei said his resolve shaken.

" Then what? What is you oh-so great plan to make everyone happy. To save not only your master but also bring prosperity to devil-kind."

Issei couldn't respond as like his master he lacked the brain cell to properly answer this problem. Well in the first place there was no winning this argument in the first place.

Zaxan realistically the better argument. To sacrifice one to appease 100 of thousands and to near assure prosperity for all devil kind more so to the high-class but even low class get benefits.

The only real argument the Gremory side had was that it was morally wrong to sacrifice other happiness. However in the end those were only words of a naive child that lives in there own world. Believing that they could save everyone if they tried. Easily broken by the tiniest drop of reality.

Of course Zaxan knew that those so called pathetic beliefs can become reality. He did after all read the light novel. However that does not make the blatant stupidity in this whole marriage arc any less insulting to anyone with a goddamn brain.

If one were to look around the room the obvious displease faces on all party including the exorcist that have no right to belong here. Were all being obviously directed at Zaxan. Yet no one dared to speak up because they knew that it would only make the situation worse.

The stage was set. Zaxan had complete control of the situation. Now it was time to begin breaking down that pesky pillar.

Zaxan turning around to face Rias. " Pathetic honestly. When I first came today I expected a better answer outta you but instead you gave me this broken mess."

Off to the side Grayfia prepared to run interference as she had an idea where this was already going.

" You know I was going to simply get permission to just stalk you for a week or 2 to see your progress in the human world. However if this is the best you can give me then I may as well forcibly take you back to the underworld." Zaxan said in a dangerous tone and an insane look in his eyes.

Immediately the entire Gremory peerage prepared to fight. Kiba summoned his sword. Issei his gauntlet. Akeno charged a bolt of lighting. Koneko clenched her fist tight.

Everyone in the Gremory peerage except Rias herself. Who was currently frozen in fear due to being the subject of Zaxan hostile intent. Her eyes staring at Zaxan like he was some kind of monster that would soon devour her.

However it was not just simple hostile intent, another thing held Rias in place. That thing was fear. Tracing all the way back to 4 years ago.

 **FLASHBACK TIME**

Before Rias left the Underworld for Earth. Everytime Riser and Zaxan had come over for a 'date' Rias and Akeno would challenge them to a small match. After all Riser only visited every month plenty of time to train. Riser and Zaxan would win every time so eventually Rias grew smart and stopped challenging them.

However on one of the last few days of Rias stay in the underworld. Riser visited to gives his good bye of course Zaxan also came along. On that day Rias challenged them to a match after a whole year of silence.

At that point Rias had already obtained Koneko, Kiba, and Gasper (Though he was sealed). Riser on the other hand however had a near completed peerage. With only Zaxan technically missing. A mutated bishop reserved for someone currently beyond his control. A rook along with 4 pawns.

So for a handicap RIser only called forth his knights. As for the game they would 'play' it was a type where both kings had complete command of their peerage along with even surveillance on where they were at all time. However the rule was that neither king could enter the battle without the entire peerage first being wiped.

Rias entering this 'game' truly believed she stood a chance. After all it been 1 whole years since their last 'game' and since then she and her peerage was actually by Zaxan standards even somewhat training hard.

It was a massacre. Riser knight stood guarding a position the whole time while Zaxan was sent alone into enemy territory.

The first in Rias peerage to fall were Kiba and Koneko who had been sent separately to attack the enemy. Zaxan on the way to Rias camp had intercepted them both individually and taken them down easily.

Next was Akeno who was by Rias side like literally mere meters from where Rias was stationed at to watch the fight. Akeno to fell easily before Zaxan might. As Rias stood in place unable to help her friend.

Finally it was Rias time to fight Zaxan. This would actually be the first time ever she personally fought him. Yet by the time the match ended she herself decided that it would also hopefully be the last.

During the entire duration of her fight against Zaxan. Rias was only toyed with. Her tactics devised through years of observing him. Her control over the magical arts. Even her clan prized power of destruction was all worthless before Zaxan.

The most insulting part out of all this was that Zaxan never attacked her. Throughout the fight all he did was dodge and occasionally block an attack. The factor that ultimately led to Rias defeat was that she ran out of demonic energy.

However the thing that broke Rias Gremory pride that day. Was the very last words that Zaxan uttered to Rias when he left the manor.

Those word were " Although they would have had a much harder time, pretty almost anyone of Riser peerage could have done what I did today."

That one single sentence made Rias decide that she would forgo challenging Riser in a direct match for her freedom and simply think of another way out.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Now 4 years later Rias was afraid that she would be experience that one single day all over again. This time losing much more.

The only reason her peerage stood and dared challenged Zaxan was because they did not see what happened to their comrades that day.

During their individual battles against Zaxan 4 years ago. They were toyed with the entire fight only to be knocked out by a single chop to the neck. Not all that bad.

However for Rias who was watching the entire thing from a 3rd person view. The mere sight of her peerage getting taken down 1 by 1 as she was helpless to stop the act was more than enough to permanently scar her young 14 years old mind.

Zaxan took a single step toward Rias causing her to in turn take a step back. The entire peerage getting readied to attack Zaxan upon Rias command that would never come.

However Issei charged forward first. Not knowing what happened on that day simply because he was not there. He charged forward because the lone sight of his president in fear was enough to move him.

Rias seeing this ordered her pawn to stop or tried to. For the word would not leave her mouth. Everyone else however were simply to stunned to really try anything.

Zaxan easily noticing Issei approached turned toward him and caught his gauntlet encased fist before it could make impact against Zaxan face.

" Ohh? So we have a wannabe hero." Zaxan said.

" What wrong with that. Like hell I am going to let you take buchou back to the underworld when she herself doesn't want to." Issei

" Oh? I didn't mean you."

"Wah?" Before Issei could go on any further he found himself hurtling toward the wall before crashing into it. Asia then went to Issei to start healing him.

The one that threw Issei toward the wall however was not Zaxan but the male exorcist. Who had interfered for unknown reason.

" So what your idiotic reason for interfering Mr. Exorcist?"

" As a follower of god do I really need a reason to help someone in need of helping?" The male said acting way too cool for the situation he in.

In response Zaxan turned his eyes toward the 2 other exorcist for an explanation. However all he got was them muttering something about how he always does this.

Turning his sight back onto the male exorcist Zaxan simply let out a big sigh on how useless everyone was.

" so what going to do now fight me? Make me back off. Interfere in devil politics despite the fact that you're from the church?" Zaxan asked.

" If that is what must be done to save her then I will gladly do so." Male exorcist said with firm resolve.

" Oh? What a bad exorcist you are then. Your job is to exterminate devil correct? Not join in on their evil plots." Zaxan answered back smiling an evil gleam in his eyes.

" This isn't a question of race, politics, nor one's job. This is what I simply do as a moral human being!"

" hnnn,hnnn, hahahahah. Your as every bit as annoying as your profile described you to be Mr. Exorcist no rather. Isshiki Ishinomiya the user of the 14th Longinus **Harmonic Domain**. Host of the 3rd Heavenly Dragon Leonidas."

Zaxan declared shocking everyone in the room even Grayfia. After all the existence of the 14th longinus that held Leonidas was no secret. Legend did foretold that whenever the Twin Heavenly Dragon would rise to fight this 3rd Dragon would rise also to bring harmony.

A Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre type of scenario.

" It would seems like the myth of **Harmonic Domain** wielders being all kind hearted people that could not stand the suffering of other were true. Guessing by your attitude toward this scenario." Zaxan said to nobody really in particular.

" How, how did you know?" Isshiki said as he removed his cloaking seeing that there was no longer a point for it.

Isshiki build was at best above average similar to that of Kiba. Isshiki face like Kiba also looked like something that came out of a shoujo manga. In other words he was a blonde haired bishounen.

Isshiki himself under that cloak wore a white outfit similar to the one worn by Aizen during the Winter War arc.

" How did I possibly obtain such a valuable piece of info. Well simple really. Remember I am in the department of foreign affair?" Zaxan teased him.

" That, that still doesn't explain how you knew my presence here was suppose to be a secret?"

" Huh, let me honestly asked you this. Do you truly believe we would let someone as dangerous as you to be in the same territory as the Maou sisters without fully knowing everything that was needed?"

After all even among **Harmonic Domain** users Isshiki was among the strongest to ever live. A genius magician that at the age of 7 created a magical formula that had been previously thought of as impossible.

At the age of 8 when he unlocked his Sacred Gear, he joined the church as he believed it was his calling. Where his genius shone even more greatly than ever. Mastering holy ritual rite, Swordsmanship, and many more at the young age of 10. A whole 2 years earlier than even the church no.1 exorcist Dulio.

In fact his talent was so great that Dulio once declared that if he were to ever retire Isshiki would more than most likely take his place as no.1 exorcist.

He was also supposedly extremely popular with female. Knowing how to cook 5 stars dishes according to some sources.

To put it simply Isshiki was (a gary stu) someone who movement was being tracked at all times and when rumor appeared that he would be coming to japan where 2 of the Maou sisters were stationed. Well let just say the Department of Foreign Affairs went wild.

" Well genius exorcist or not you interfering with devil business you have no right to be in. So I am afraid I going to have to ask you to back down." Zaxan said calmly.

" Even so I refuse to back down and if you say that you'll force me then.." Instantly in a burst of speed Isshiki transformed his gauntlet into a katana and raised just inches away from Zaxan neck.

This was the ability of **Harmonic Domain** it can record and copy the ability of other Sacred Gear though usually it a degraded copy. The greatest feature about it however was that it could merge the ability of 2 SG together.

" I'll force you to back down first." Isshiki declared with resolve as everyone in the background watched with awe. Well except for Issei who was currently K.O.

However Zaxan did not seem to worry about Isshiki declaration one bit in fact all he did was quickly raised a single finger in between the katana and his neck.

" Is that so? You'll force me back… You?" At that moment Zaxan lowered his finger to touch Isshiki Katana. While also at the same time stopping to restrain himself.

Note Zaxan did not raise his power he simply stopped holding it back. In other word the reaction everyone was having was merely a result of Zaxan excess energy usually generated by him at a moment to moment basis.

Said reaction being well everyone started to grow unsteady as if the air in the area had just gotten many times heavier. In fact the weaker member here fell to the ground and started hyperventilating.

Grayfia was the only one completely unaffected while Isshiki not being said person was dealing with the problem better than anyone else. Putting up a tough front the entire time. Though a single close glance and you would noticed he shaking a bit. Struggling to keep himself balanced.

" So Exorcist where did all your confidence go?" Zaxan said looking down on Isshiki.

" Tsk if you think this will be enough to make me back down then think again. I'll definitely save her."

" Ohohoho. That quiet some confidence you got there. Must have been inflated constantly throughout all the years of being called a genius. Well gonna have to knock you down a few peg then." Zaxan said as he raised his opened hand up preparing to strike Isshiki down however.

Moment before Zaxan hand could reach Isshiki Grayfia appeared right beside Zaxan holding his hand in place. Zaxan noticing this turned to face Grayfia direction and innocently ask.

" Grayfia you mind un-handing me. I need to teach a naive brat his place in this world."

" I am afraid I can't do that Zaxan-sama. Beside the fact that it would look bad for us if you were to harm such an important individual of the church. Has the topic of this discussion has been sidetracked enough?"

For a moment there was only silence as Zaxan gave a deadpan look at Grayfia as if she just grew a second head. Before realizing she was fully serious about this and retracted himself from Isshiki.

" Well if the strongest queen decree it then I suppose even I would have to listen. Still you said I couldn't harm him. So I hope you won't mind me forcibly dragging Rias back to the underworld away from her peerage would you?"

" I'm afraid I can't allow that either." At the moment Grayfia said that literally everyone more so Rias brighten up believing that her strong onee-san had her back.

" Oh and why is that?" Zaxan asked with a smile on his face.

" It because my master sent me here predicting that such a thing would happen so he prepared countermeasure for such an occasion.-"

" Ah stop I think I know where this is going after all. My master sent me here as counter for that." Zaxan interrupted Grayfia earning a raised eyebrow of curiosity from Grayfia.

" However before I continue may I ask you a question?" Zaxan continue.

" You just did Zaxan-sama but yes what would you like to ask me." Grayfia replied acting out her role as the perfect maid.

' Is it absolute unbreaking belief or supreme utter stupidity." Zaxan asked obviously addressing Sirzech.

For just a moment there that couldn't be described as a single second as it was shorter than even that. Grayfia image as a perfect maid was broken. As the room was filled with hostile intent all of it focused solely on Zaxan.

Immediately almost everyone in the room for just that one moment fell to their knees at such hostile pressure even Isshiki. Everyone but Zaxan who remained standing the entire time a dangerous smile looming across his face.

" Ahahahah, sorry sorry. I obviously overstepped my bounds just now but can you really blame me? I mean knowing their current strength you must realized that even if I gave them a month to train chances of winning are 0 right?" Zaxan said trying to dispel the bad mood (not really).

" Grayfia what does he mean by current strength? What does he mean by chances of winning?" Rias asked obviously worried at the scenario Zaxan was insinuating.

Zaxan looking Grayfia in the eye. " You want to tell her or should I."

Merely turning toward Rias and giving her a look of confidence. " Your brother predicted a scenario like this would occur so he brainstormed a way to settle this. In the form of a rating game."

You could see the way Rias eyes dilated in fear at the idea of facing Riser and his peerage. Showing just how badly the trauma from 4 years back still affected her now.

" Grayfia you know my personal stance on such an idea!" Rias tried to convince Grayfia to take another course.

" I know Rias." Grayfia said fondly not even adding a sama in there.

"However this is the only solution your brother could think of plus. This is a problem you'll have to come to terms with to reach your dream of reaching the top of the rating games."

There was then an awkward silence. No one dared to interrupt this moment. Not Rias peerage who could somewhat understand where she's coming from. Not the exorcist. Not even Zaxan though in his case he found such a cliche scene hilarious to watch. Not Issei who had just woken up from his little nap.

Taking a big huff of air Rias turned to face Zaxan. " Very well I'll accept this rating game for the sake of my peerage and me I'll definitely defeat Riser. Go home and give that exact message to your master?" Rias said with a bit of courage in her eyes.

" Very well then I'll give my master that message but before I leave I would like to ask when the day of the game is?"

Upon my inquires of this question Rias seemed to realized just how badly the deck may be stacked against her.

" It seems you realize as the challenged party, Riser get to decide when the match is. Although an immediate arena can't be prepare now all it would take to is maybe a few hours max to solve that little issue."

To put it simply Rias was screwed after all if Zaxan wanted to, as Riser chosen representative he could decide the time for the match to as soon as possible leaving Rias with maybe a couple of hours to prepare for the match.

" Zaxan-sama please keep in mind that as Rias is challenging her fiance to a match for her freedom a respite period is considered proper etiquette to give." Grayfia said.

" I know, I know no need to remind just giving them a bit of a scare before the big reveal." At that moment everyone in the Gremory peerage let out a sigh of relief.

" Hmm how does 10 days sound?" Zaxan asked Rias.

In response Rias only gave Zaxan a nervous fearful look and then shook her head no. Not even bothering to give Zaxan a straightforward answer.

Well perhaps if this was canon she would have accepted but this is not canon. This Rias Gremory unlike canon is emotionally unstable about such a subject. As much as she had faith in her peerage in her eyes 10 days of training may as well be an invitation to death.

Doesn't help that Riser here is more powerful than he was in canon. Sure there were no way for Rias to know exactly how strong he was but she could get an idea via his previous rating games.

The majority of Riser rating games were the more or less same as they were in canon except for 2 things.

1 Riser himself unlike in canon never had to personally step into the battlefield for almost anyone of the matches. Each one his peerage obtained a one sided victory with no loses.

2 One of the matches was different. As just 1 year ago Riser managed to convince his parent to allow him a match with someone who had been rumored to be preparing in taking an exam to reach ultimate class status.

That was the one match Riser personally participated in. During that time rumor had spread that Riser himself was weak and that his peerage were all stronger than him. Due to him once again not participating in any matches personally.

He proved those rumor wrong when Riser alone decimated the enemy peerage along with their king in a single attack that obliterated the battlefield itself. When the match ended the very dimension they fought in had been completed destroyed not a single trace of it left remaining.

On that day Riser secured the position of strongest youth, stealing it away from Sairoag. The best part of this entire thing was that remember Riser did all this without a queen that been reserved for Zaxan.

Since that day rumor had spread about who this mysterious ace in Riser sleeve was. How strong Zaxan was to have been able to secure the position of the strongest piece in Riser monster of a peerage.

Rias as someone who knew Zaxan from many years back were some of the few that knew how strong he was. How strong he must be if Riser consider Zaxan someone to be his rival.

The events of today only help to support her decision that 10 days would be nowhere near enough. Accepting that would be equivalent of suicide.

" Well if 10 day won't do then I'll do you a favor how does 4 month sound?" Zaxan asked everything until now going according to keikaku.

" 4 months? But that when the youth gathering is!" Rias exclaimed catching a small part of Zaxan end goal.

" Yup just so happens that Riser will be participating this year so it was decided from the beginning that if there was a match between Riser and you the match itself would take place during the rating games."

" Why then though there's no point in it?!" Rias asked

" Hmm for a regular devil there would be no point but he wanted your match to be special. Broadcasted live in front of the entire Underworld and possibly even world to see." Zaxan revealed.

Everyone was silent stunned that at such an ingenious plan. After all if this had just been a normal wedding match then for someone like Sirzech to possibly interfere would be simple. There would be backlash but not as much as if it were instead broadcasted in front of everyone in the underworld.

If Sirzech were to interfere now which would still be within the bound of his power. The amount of backlash the Gremory house could gain would be astronomical their reputation would be near ruined. Especially so because by then the alliance with the 2 other factions along with pagan pantheon will be established.

However this was not simply the end of Zaxan precognitive planning after all. After the rating game the Khoas brigade would start their invasion postponing the wedding and after that would come Trihexa fiasco postponing it even more.

After that Sirzech would seal himself along with many other in order to defeat the mad beast leaving none to defend Rias and bailing her out. However written deep within this entire overly convoluted plan Zaxan true intent hidden within the day of the match itself.

" However I shall only postponed the match under a few condition that you must agree to first." Zaxan then continue.

" And those condition are?" Rias asked.

" Simple we will play a little game. During the time of the rating games the one that drop out of the tournament first loses automatically to the other."

" That.."

" Wait for me to finish. During that time also I will be given full permission to regularly check up on you every now and then. If you do not agree to these terms then I shall set the match down for 10 days." Zaxan finished.

Rias was now cornered it was either accept terms that is no doubt against her favor or face Riser in 10 days. Both were pretty horrible but one was pretty clearly better than the other.

Making a decision Rias looked at Zaxan with eyes of absolute confidence that she had not shown him in a long time and replied.

" Get ready then Zaxan Ark because in 4 months me and my peerage will be taking Riser down in the name of Rias Gremory."

Seeing the similarity between this conversation and the one they previously had once before in ch3 Zaxan responded with.

" Like I once told you when we first met. Don't count your chickens before they hatch. After all Riser and his peerage are much stronger than they are shown to be in the records."

 **Thus The World Move Forward**

 **Toward A Future Never Was**

* * *

 **Ello Everyone this is your favorite Zaxan Ark here. Sadly due the author being sleep deprived while writing a good bit of this chapter and is now busy sleeping. I'll be covering in for him.**

 **Now I know you must all have a lot of question about this chapter (maybe) Like who is Isshiki exactly or why I acted like such a douch. However I'll save that for later.**

 **For now however it time for the big reveal I promised you last chapter the 'truth' of this [fanfic] at last.**

 **Before that I wanted to ask you one thing. Just one tiny little thing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Play Bleach Invasion***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Since When did You believe that you were reading this [story] from the [protagonist] perspective?**

 **(By the Time I upload this the summary for the story should have been changed.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**World Rebellion**

 **Dirty Pillar 6**

 **Setting the stage**

It been about 5 minutes since my horrible meeting with the hypocritical spoil brat Rias Gremory. After Rias accepted my challenge we had rough small talk before I excused myself to go meet with Sona.

Now I stand in front of the doors of the student council room while slurping a vanilla milkshake my signature food that all humorous antagonist must have on them at all time.

Knocking on the door 3 times is wasn't long before I was answered by a "come in" from what sound to be like Sona voice.

Opening the door and walking through it I was greeted by the sight of one of the most expensive student council room I probably ever seen in my life.

A large plasma screen tv that was currently broadcasting the news at 4k. Some of the most expensive chair I ever seen which basically just mean they're of equal quality to the ones used by noble in the underworld. Same goes for the desk.

The room was silent. However previously from beyond the door I heard the sound of paperwork being filled out but it seems my presence here has disrupt that as all eyes were on me right now. Including Saji I should mention so I am assuming he already been reincarnated.

" Ayyy yooo. Sona how my favorite little rookie doing?" I said in a cheery tone.

At that moment I could've sworn I heard the sound of Sona glasses cracking as her peerage gave me a flabbergasted look on how I just called their king. Especially Saji who was giving me an angry yet jealous glare.

" huu. I thought I had previously told you to not address me that way while in public." Sona said in a tired tone.

" You did I just decided to ignore that completely after all don't you find out conversation many times more interesting now?"

" Just hurry up and tell me what you want from me. That is why your here is it not?" Sona said while rubbing her forehead.

"huu , fine just one quick question you are aware of the excalibur problem right?"

Giving me a nod in response I then continue to my request.

"Well I don't need a favor from you per say more as your sister."

That probably struck a cord just now. After all despite being the smarter and more reasonable one between her and Rias she still has her own pride and all.

The same exact pride that led such a smart person to abandon the safety of the underworld where she could get all the top class training and experience she wants. In exchange for something a idiotic as simply proving herself.

To put it simply Sona was probably a bit pissed off at me right now despite the calm demeanor she is currently showing. Ah how cute if only I could tease her more about this. However this is a serious situation so I'll just refrain...for now.

" And the request that you want me to pass on to her?" Sona said catching on to my goal.

" I need you not me under your name to ask for a couple of personal guard from your sister."

Welp if I wasn't on So-tan bad side before this I am now after all the request I basically just told her that she and Rias was not ready to handle this situation when an opportunity to prove herself just appeared out of nowhere.

" Zaxan no offense to you but what makes you think that I would agree to this request you know how complacent I am on this subject." Sona asked in a slightly strained voice that no one seemed to have caught on but me.

" Are you possibly asking me why I came to you rather than Rias, Why I can't ask her myself, or why I think you can't handle this situation."

" Honestly speaking all of them." Sona replied.

" Well for Rias aside from my obvious hate boner for her and our negative relationship. You're the more reasonable of the 2." At that point it seems Sona was already about to interrupt me but I raised my hand telling her I am getting their.

" As for why I can't ask Serafall myself simple I am not that high up in the whole chain of command. If I tried to make a request there a chance that delays may happens or more than most likely denied all together."

That last part was completely true after all I am but a field agent albeit an important one, is still a field agent all the same. I am given just enough authority to call in certain back-up since I am the one on the front line of everything being one of their main way to confirm info. However not enough to call in backup from a Maou personal guard.

" And the reason why you believe I would agree to all of this is?"

" Simply because I know you're nowhere near suicidal enough to challenge an ultimate class being let alone 2." I said with a bit of snark.

At that moment you could see how Sona eyes along with the member of her peerage that recognizes the importance of the term widened in surprise. Which is basically everyone but Saji.

" ...Ho..How?"

Sona was shocked to say the least guessing by the obvious tone in her voice. As she struggled to asked me how I knew this.

In the background you could here Saji asking a senior member on exactly the importance of the term ultimate class.

" Simple really, as you already probably know the church suspect fallen to be the perpetrators behind the Excalibur incident correct?"

In response Sona chose to only give me a nod in response probably to surprise still to reliably answer.

" Well the method that they used to figure that detail out was the left over tainted holy magic particle left behind at the scene of the crime."

That probably made her clued her in on what I was getting at. Afterall there was a reason why I was such an important agent on the field. Said reason is usually kept secret among the upper individual of the department of foreign affairs. But since Sona is Serafall sister I had more than enough opportunity to work with her before her leave from the underworld.

So Sona has been given more than enough time to see how my ability works. Said ability is my magical sense that via help from many magical systems from other universes has grown to the level where I can even directly identify a person base on the magical particle they leave behind from their spells. Even if I never even met them before.

Well in this case since I read the original light novel so I already knew that Kokabiel was the one behind this. However Sona doesn't know that so she probably assumed that I somehow snuck into the church where one of the Excalibur were stolen and got a look myself.

" if what you're saying is indeed true then why not report it to some officials I'm sure they be more than happy to offer you any help require." Sona asked having finally recovered her ground.

" Simple really besides politics despite the fact that I was the one that personally saw the particle this is all technically speaking in the theory phase."

In response to what I just said just now Sona simply gave me a questioning look.

" To put it more straightforwardly despite the fact that I have confirm the fact that Kokabiel is the one behind this I have not confirmed the fact that he actually here. Right now the only proof I have of him being here are those exorcist."

Well the exorcist and the fact that I actually read the light novel.

" So to not have to deal with all the paperwork and politics of getting some personal guard inside the territory of two of the maou sisters you rather have me just ask for back-up." Said the actual reason why I am asking her.

" Yup in other words I am asking you this because I am to lazy to use option A and simply deal with it like a slave at a corporate company." I admitted with the straightest face in the world.

Truthfully speaking I didn't really need Sona to ask Sera for bodyguards. My plan would work just fine without them. However if Sona get some trustworthy bodyguard they can maintain the barrier around the school rather than Sona and her peerage. Thus allowing her to actually fight.

As for why I am doing this well. It because I obviously like Sona more than Rias. So for the sake of appeasing my own petty feelings I am making it so that Sona and Rias get a share of the fame rather than just Rias.

Plus not like this is particularly hard to do. All I just have to get Sona to agree to get some guard for this and they'll take it from there. After all that damn pillar will make sure everything will go as close as possible to canon. While also giving Isshiki his moments in the spotlight.

" I see. Well if that the situation we're in then I'll make sure to report the fact that you're too lazy to do your job when I contact my sister." Sona said obviously trying to spite me.

However sadly for her I knew exactly how to turn this situation in my favor.

" Ah if you're going to talk about me with your Serafall than make sure you include the part of how I risked my life bravely charging alone into church territory to bring you no the entirety of all devil kind this most valua-" I said while making a bunch of exaggerated gestures.

" Stop, I get the message." Sona then interrupted me. Holding her right hand out while using her other one to message her forehead.

" Well if you get the importance of the situation I guess I got nothing left to say." I ended on a 'happy' note.

Turning around I was about to begin making my way out the door when.

" Hold on just one moment Zaxan." Sona spoke out.

Turning around again to face her once more I asked. " hmmm did you want something?"

" Yes in fact that something is very important if I do say so myself." Sona said.

Tilting my head in confusion my unsaid question was soon answered by Sona the only other person in this conversation despite the fact that there are literally 4 others in the room.

Either the author is to lazy to write them in this conversation like he is to write this chapter or that beside Saji and Sona he doesn't know the personality of the others in this room enough.

" You still haven't told me the identity of the other ultimate being that we will all have to confront."

" Oh him well don't worry I'll be the one taking care of him." I stated with absolute confidence in my victory.

" Even so one can never be to safe when preparing to face off against an ultimate being."

" Well since you're so desperate to know I'll tell you. The other ultimate that I will be dealing with his none other than the White Dragon Emperor."

To say that Sona looked surprised after that would be an understatement as her previously calm face instantly transformed into one of surprise and terror. Can't blame her though after all with Vali appearance here all 3 heavenly dragons will be gathered.

Well taking this chance while she still to surprise to speak I quickly rushed out of the room before she could ask anymore questions.

 **A few moments later in the student council room**

Silence and gloomy. That is what best describes the situation of the student council room after Zaxan.

The news of them having to take on possibly 2 ultimate level beings at the same time soon in the future. One of them being the White Emperor hit the entire council pretty hard.

Even the assurance of back-up from Sona sister and Zaxan claiming to be able to handle the White Emperor alone didn't help relieve the weight on their shoulders very much.

Amidst this aura of despair Saji who did not fully understand the weight of the situation due to only being recently introduced to the supernatural world asked instead the question.

" Umm Kaichou. Sorry to interrupt you while you're contemplating something but who was that just now that just came in the room and who is this Kokabiel and White Emperor guy."

Immediately then all eyes in the room turned to the naive fool that had no idea what just happened. Some giving him a stupefied look. While other look at him in with thankfulness for getting rid of the depressing mood.

" Ummm why is everybody giving me strange looks?" asked Saji genuinely clueless on everything happening.

Suddenly Tomoe grabbed Saji shoulder. In response Saji instinctively turned his head toward Tomoe who was giving him a smiling look with a thumbs up which was then followed by a "good job".

This caused Saji to dropped a bead of sweat as he had no idea what was going on really.

Sona however took the opportunity in all this to regain her bearing and lighten the mood. So what better way to do that than some exposition.

" Saji I have told you about the group that me and Rias are in correct?" Seizing the moment of silence. All eyes than to Sona.

Fumbling to remember the memory Saji respond with. " Umm it was called the Elite 4 right?"

You could hear a snicker or 2 coming from the peerage at Saji rookie mistake.

" Close but no me and Rias are in the group known as the rookie 4." Sona ignored the reference after all in this world the Elite 4 was called the Ultimate 4.

" Umm yeah that one. The other 2 were someone called Seekivera and Sairoag right?"

Giving a nod in response Sona then continue with. " Well as you hopefully remember that title is only given to the 4 most promising youth of a generation."

Saji nodded in response.

" Well since you have some basic ground in this field I guess we will start with who that hooded man just now was." Sona said to Saji.

Before Sona could go on however Tsubaki interjected. " Kaichou would it not be better to first tell him what exactly being an ultimate class being entails?"

" Thank you Tsubaki. Yes we will start on that."

 **One Ultimate Explanation later ( You guy know this shit already no need to waste word... hopefully)**

" WAhhhh! So you saying that we will be possibly facing 2 of those monster soon?" Saji cried out in panic

" Well hopefully when that comes to be than we will have back-up from my sister and more than most likely Rias. Though incorrect we will more than most likely only have to face off personally against only one of them."

" Huh one!? but didn't that guy just now said that there would be 2 of them coming? Was he lying or something?"

" Yes he did say that there would be 2 ultimate class being coming here however recall he also said that he would be personally handling one of the 2 ultimate being himself." Sona replied

It took an entire minute but eventually Saji mind rebooted enough to not only recall that particular memory but also comprehend the weight of behind those words.

" Wait are you telling me that the hooded guy just now is another monster on par with the other 2 guys!?" Saji asked

" Well it complicated. Officially speaking Zaxan himself is probably not listed as an ultimate class being. However there are some that argue that he is possibly an ultimate base on the little info we have of him."

" Little info?"

" Yes little info. Officially Zaxan himself has no feats that would put him at ultimate class. His magic reserves though amazing for a human is only upper high-class devil level. His best recorded feat is killing a group of monster and stray devil totaling 32 in number. Each one of them supposedly at the level of a high class devil."

" Wait he killed 32 beings that are of roughly the same strength as you Kaichou!?" Saji interrupted.

You could see the way Sona mood instantly darkened upon being compared to these beings.

" Yes as much as I hate to admit it all 32 of these beings held strength comparable to me and Rias. In fact if the reports of their abilities I read are true. I may even say that some of them could even take on both me and Rias along with our respective peerage at the same time."

" Woahh! How does that not make him ultimate class that sound like a pretty impressive feat if you ask me." Saji cried out once more.

" Saji please quiet down and let me continue please." Sona said in a slightly cold tone.

Everyone in the room could visibly see the way Saji shrunk a bit at the harsh tone he was receiving. " Yes Kaichou."

Readjusting her glasses Sona then continued. "As for you question the difference between ultimate class and high class is gigantic. In fact the strength level to be considered high-class is the widest among the strength grouping. Even if Zaxan fought 100 of enemies that were each stronger than me and Rias it would not be considered an ultimate class feat.

" I know what you wondering at this point. So what exactly make some consider Zaxan ultimate class? Well the reason is actually pretty stupid after all it started with nothing more than a rumor."

" A rumor?" Everyone except for Tsubaki and Sona said aloud.

" Yes a single rumor sparked this small debate on whether or not Zaxan should be at least consider even if it not official to be someone in the ultimate level class. The source of this rumor points all the way back to none other than Riser Phenex."

Everyone then gave Sona and Tsubaki a questioning look. Wondering who this Riser guy is and how does he have any connection with this.

" Ignoring some more personal connections Riser in short is **the** generation strongest youth."

Saji having caught on to something raised his hand. Like a student would to a teacher when asking a question. Sona giving Saji a questioning yes in response. gave the okay to speak.

" Ummm I thought that the 4 strongest devils in a generation were given the title rookie 4 so should the strongest youth not be one of you guys?"

" That is correct the title of rookie 4 is given to the strongest 4 devils in **A** generation. However Riser is **The** generation strongest youth."

Once more Sona was once again given a confused look in response.

" To explain it in more detail. Us devils are in a way very broad with our use of generation. One cannot be officially considered part of **A** generation until the age of 10 and one is considered a part of it until the age of 18. Where at the age of 19 they are allowed to officially go pro and join the rating games." Sona then took some time to let the info sit in.

" That a wide gap of 8 years. So as you can imagine the title of rookie 4 changes a lot. As new devils enter the scene while old ones leave. Riser is 19 so he is no longer eligible for the rookie 4 title." Once again another pause.

" However due to some ancient laws one is consider a 'youth' until the age of 24. So due to this strange situation were in. the title of strongest 'youth' became optionally separate to that of rookie 4."

Now everyone was in greater wonder in how this Riser is involved in all this.

" The reason this background story is important is because Zaxan is consider to be Riser rival by all those who personally know one of the two."

"EHHHHHH!" Was the collective scream of every student council member save for Tsubaki. Who already knew this info.

" Wait so the guy just now was some kind of important VIP or something like that! Actually you said that you for all those that personally know. So what you relationship with him Kaichou?" Saji zoomed in on the part he found most important (Got his priorities straight).

Sona mood visibly darkened upon getting what Saji was implying after all she had known about his little crush on her for a while now. Though she did her best to ignore the implication.

" VIP would be putting it wrong. Zaxan works for my sister as a field agent gathering info throughout the world. He is an important field agent. One that supposedly have a _ **near**_ perfect record for mission completion. Zaxan has even been entrusted with extremely important top secret mission in the past according to my sister. Ultimately though he is still only a field agent no matter how important of one he is." Sona paused for a moment.

" As for my relation with him." Sona said with a slight distaste in her mouth. " Well I know of both him and Riser personally. Partially because Zaxan works under my sister so he would sometime help me out during certain less ideal moments." Saji obvious irritation only grew after that last sentence.

" But also because Riser would sometime visit the Gremory estate for political reason." Sona ignored the arranged marriage between Riser and Rias knowing it would only cause more needless questions.

" Sometimes I would be there when Riser visited. Who was also most of the time escorted by Zaxan because of that I am one of the few that has knowledge of the two's rivalry with each other. Despite the fact that Zaxan is Riser queen."

" EHHHHHHH" Was once again the united cry of everyone in the rooms.

" Kaichou! Is he really Riser queen. I mean I didn't feel a hint of demonic power from him." Asked Momo.

" Well officially speaking Zaxan has not yet joined Riser peerage. In fact Zaxan had yet to even become a devil. Though before you ask I don't know **specifically** why. Apparently there some rumor of him trying to respect someone wishes."

" Wait considering the direction this conversation is likely heading does that mean this Riser guy is possibly an ultimate class being kaichou?" Reya asked.

" Good deductive reasoning Reya. Yes Riser is possibly an ultimate class being. Well possibly being the operative word here. You see Riser himself is in a **similar** situation to Zaxan. In that there not many evidence that support his ultimate status either."

" Wait so in the end is this really all just one big conspiracy or something?" Wondered Saji aloud.

" No Riser may be in a similar situation as Zaxan however there is some slight evidence that support him being ultimate class. Just not enough to fully convince everyone."

In response Sona only received looks of confusion from her entire peerage except for of course Tsubaki.

" Ultimate class status is something that is held by all 3 factions as a sacred position. To be declared directly as an ultimate class being by a form of government is to become a shining example and representative for the faction one is in. Besides the Maou there are only 35 **confirmed** ultimate class being in the entire underworld and all of them in someway has some connection to the top of the rating games."

Instantly everyone realized what Sona was implying. Despite the fact that there exist possible evidence for Riser to ascend to Ultimate Class. It not good enough in the eyes of the government to give him a chance to rise in position.

" In Riser case the rumor started all the way back to 1 year ago. When he defeated someone who was rumored to have been given the opportunity to rise to Ultimate Status."

" Now normally this would not warrant any reason for a small rumor to grow to such preposterous level. All it would mean is that Riser opponent was simply not yet ready to ascend. However the result of the match is not important but rather the match itself."

" The match itself?" Everyone else asked.

" Yes the match itself. What many people don't know about the end result of the match is the total destruction caused in Riser one single strike." Taking a moment to adjust her glasses Sona continued.

" According to official records that were published to the masses Riser destroyed the entire rating game field in a single strike. The dimension they fought in was supposedly a perfect copy of a small area of land owned by the Phenex family. Apparently chosen to give Riser a home field advantage."

Now everyone else was just simply confused on how the battlefield itself was important in this entire discussion.

" To give some context. Though the actual size of the arena was never given to the public it was given to some higher class devils with connections. The exact size of it all? Around 5 times the size of tokyo and Riser destroyed said battlefield to the point that there was not a single trace of it left after only a single attack." Tsubaki added.

Absolute silence. That was the reaction from the rest of the student council after the big reveal. After all what kind of normal person wouldn't be have there mouth gaping wide open after learning about the fact that they just encountered someone capable of completely destroying something 5 times bigger than tokyo.

Sona couldn't blame them after all she had the same reaction when she first learned of this 1 year ago.

Sure her sister is capable of a much more impressive feat of destroying all of Japan. However Sona herself was sure that such a feat was only possible if her sister did it over a period of time. Not in a single strike and even then Sona was sure that at best all she would actually do is turn Japan into a barren wasteland. Not destroy the entire landmass itself.

If Sona was honest was herself than honestly speaking she was some of the few in the know yet also many that believe Riser is someone that deserve the ultimate class status. Sure she has no idea if Zaxan is still comparable to Riser after one year but she does know for a fact that one full year ago they were definitely on equal terms.

The worst part of all this however. The fact that Riser will be participating in this year youth gathering. Despite not attending for all the previous years and if rumors were true Sona would have to possibly content with the Colorless Snake of the Phenex family also.

 **Some Hours Later Zaxan Pov**

" Maaaan~ that sure took longer to finish than I thought." I said just as I had returned to my temporary rundown apartment in Kuoh. After having to take care of some important business.

Opening the door to my apartment room and entering. I was greeted by the sight of a black hair twin tailed girl dressed in a pink magical girl outfit. Sitting on top of my really nice and expensive bed.

" Ah Hebi-chan you're finally here I been waiting for you since this morning. Don't you know it wrong to keep a magical girl waiting." Serafall said in her usual cheery tone to me as she got up from the bed and did a pose.

" Sera-tan! Have you come to finally admit your burning hot passionate love toward me?" I asked a bit jokingly.

" Nope. Sorry but So-tan the only one for me plus. I am everyone magical girl!" She rejected me in her usual cheery tone. While striking another embarrassing pose.

" Give it time. I'll grow on you." I jokingly said again.

" Tehe. I guess we will see." She gave me a wink.

Moving toward my fridge to store to groceries I had in my hand. I then turned back to Serafall.

" So if you're not here to admit your burning hot passionate feeling toward me what are you here for?" I said the last part in a partially cold tone.

Now the atmosphere was pretty serious. As it should be after all my relationship with Serafall could at best be described as worker and boss. Sure she had me help Sona every now and then by abusing her authority but that only because she know I can get the job done.

Serafall should have ever only 2 reasons to visit me normally and that to give me an important mission half way across the globe or pester me to help Sona.

" Well you see I was actually working around in my office helping make the underworld better when suddenly. I got the most unexpected call from my dearest So-tan asking me for some help. Of course I did however I also wanted to gives thanks to the one who gave So-tan the idea in the first place." Serafall said. Her voice free of any malice or rather she was doing an awfully good job to hide any and all malice.

" So you want to know what I am planning with this entire fiasco?" I said bluntly and straight toward the point.

Makes sense after all I myself will admit that I am not the most trustworthy individual in the world. After all there is a reason why I am known as the colorless snake throughout all the 3 factions.

Sure the snake has many other meaning in various other religions most of them not that great. However within Christianity it by far one of the worst title you can give to anyone. What with the relations with Samael along with the story of a snake apparently tricking Adam and Eve into eating the forbidden fruit.

Considering the more than questionable stuff I been doing the past few years that all seems to have some kind of big impact in the balance of the 3 factions in some good and bad ways. I am not surprised I got that alias.

" Mouu, Did you have to put it like that Hebi-chan. I'm just curious on what you're up to that all."

Yeah bet you are in fact bet you along with pretty much anyone else that knows about my backdoor dealings are curious.

" Well if you marry me then I'll be more than happy to tell you." I shamelly proposed to her knowing all too well she would refuse.

" Sorry but like I said before So-tan will alway be the only one for me!" Serafall rejected me without a trace of hesitation.

" Well if that's the case don't worry this is simply something I am doing to spite Rias like alway. I have no plans to put Sona in a situation of actual harm. Well beside the situation of actual harm she is already in."

" Hmmm if so then maybe I should stay here in Kuoh for a while. After all onee-chan doesn't want her cute little imouto getting hurt after all." Serafall said mostly to herself.

" Serafall we both know the reason why you can't interfere in this event."

Well I knew the actual reason on why. For Serafall it probably have something to do with politics and how personally fighting against Kokabiel to soon is basically an act of declaring war. So it better to send some kind of backup first. She probably also have some faith that Sona will make it through this somehow. Plus whether she along with Sona want to admit it or not my presence here is pretty welcoming.

For me however it because the 'story' demands that the main cast get a chance against Kokabiel. So the pillar is manipulating things around to makes sure that Serafall or some other powerful being doesn't come in and steal Isshiki and the other moment in the spotlight.

" Fine make sure to take care of So-tan then. I don't want to see a single scratch on her face when I get the okay on the promise day."

All I did was give her a half hearted salute in return and like that she was gone from my danky apartment room.

Sighing to myself I took a step toward my really expensive bed that really has no place in this crappy looking apartment when suddenly my phone started ringing.

Looking at the contact to see who it was I immediately answered soon after.

" I assume you're calling to tell me about how the experiment on the pillar limits worked out?" I asked.

" Quite. It seems that your theory was right. As long as a character role and event in said role is close enough to the intended original than it is indeed possible to replace them with another." A feminine voice answered from the other side.

Gaining in evil smirk on my face I answered with. " Perfect than I hope you don't have anything to do soon. As you along with the other will be getting a bit busy with some task I have in mind."

" Yare Yare. It seems that I will have no choice but to get my hand dirty soon." Compained the voice from the other side.

" Yup so get ready… Altair Shimazaki."

* * *

 **Well Finally finished with that chapter. Sorry for taking so long but I was on vacation. Not an actual vacation like going to a resort or something like that but more of a life vacation. Cuz school coming up soon like VERY soon so I decided to take my remaining time to relax and just read some Visual novel I never completed.**

 **Well I started typing this chapter during that time also but I wasn't very motivated either. Why because as the title say this is nothing more than setting up the stage for somethings to come. Anyways expect slower update now because once again school coming up.**

 **Now to discuss some things about the chapter.**

 ***To first address the guest. Yes I did reveal to you the secret of this fic via Aizen Sosuke quote.**

 ***To Fanfic Shuffle. You will see Riser new member in time. Sadly due to the nature of this story and my writing style Riser will more or less take a back seat on things until it his time to shine.**

 ***To Mysterious Otaku. Yeah I agree with you. I think the problem with most hero Si-Oc fic is beside changing a single thing. The author does not have guts to change anything else. However as you can see in chapter 5. I fear no such thing!**

 **Also as seen in Chapter 1 Zaxan actually has some strange power. That is what actually allowing him access powers from other word by directly tapping into the energy source they use and system also. This way his ability are no mere imitation but rather the genuine article.**

 ***To PyroMaster. Kinda not really it the Pillar in the title. Blame many things on that.**

 *** To Amvmaster. MWAHAHAHA that was my plan all along after all if I wanted things to be easy I simply have him be discovered by the Gremory or Sitri.**

 *** To Avidra. I have PM you on this also Zaxan will go on his own eventually. I have no interest on tying Zaxan down by things such as slavery once all things are said and done.**

 *** To Bipolar Penguin. Zaxan will always be best character.**

 *** To Cinder. I will probably AT MOST include a total of 6 other Oc's character beside Zaxan and Isshiki**

 **1Starting off with the most important thing this chapter who was that at the end. Well if you honestly can't tell Altair is obviously based off of Altair from Re:Creators. Shimazaki being the last name of her creator in that story. I gave it to Altair since she herself had no last name.**

 **Her existence and importance to the plot in this story will become obvious in time. After all I plan to have an explanation for most things. Like why the hell an Oc character resemble this actual character beside LOL there just simply similar. I mean it not that surprising considering how I got an explanation for Plot Armor already or rather I hinted at an explanation for plot armor.**

 **2 As you may have noticed I implied that Zaxan may be participating in the rating games in this chapter. Which would mean he would have to become a devil. Here my answer to that. Zaxan wont remain a devil. He will only stay as a devil for a short while. specifically for the obvious battle between Rias and Riser.**

 **I know I said Oc not a devil. But I honestly couldn't think of any other way for Zaxan to participate in this REALLY IMPORTANT event. So I ask you to stick with me for that part. Zaxan won't be part of Riser peerage after that. I honestly just need him to be a devil for this major event. He will only be a devil for that part. Zaxan wont even participate in the rest of the games. Well mostly because he will be busy being an Antagonist.**

 **I hope you can understand because if it aint obvious this is the entire reason why I had Zaxan be discovered by the Phenex family instead of some OC made up clan.**

 **3 Now that I got 2 off my chest time for 3. The reason behind this chapter. Well beside to set up the fight between Vali and Zaxan that will be coming next chapter. This is mostly to give some info on what been happening lately within this 10 year time gap. A bit more foreshadowing and a sprinkle of world building.**

 **4 How strong is Zaxan and Riser? They are both ultimate class as I implied in this chapter. You may think that a bit to much but keep in mind this. the Match between Riser and Rias will actually be AFTER Sairaog and Rias.**

 **5 Romance? Well here the thing about that there is a reason I wrote romance undecided and not harem or shipping undecided. The reason for that is because well I am having a hard time pairing anyone up with Zaxan.**

 **To make something clear now Zaxan is NOT a villainous protagonist. He is an Antagonist. Meaning his goal are in opposition to that of the protagonist. This is why Zaxan and thus Riser is so OP because they represent a gigantic wall that the protag must eventually climb.**

 **This is also the central problem in this fanfic for Zaxan overcoming the fate of an Antagonist and rising beyond the role given to him. After all recall that really Chuuni start at the beginning of Chapter 1.**

 **6 Exactly what is the Pillar? Well look at the title and look really carefully notice how it always changing into a worse state every time Zaxan changes something. The pillar is the thing that keep the 'plot' of the story intact it is responsible for all thing the stupid unexplained moment in this world. Plot armor, Issei breast power up, Why certain things happen the same way despite changes in the story,etc.**

 **If you can't tell it already it basically the technical I guess you can say 'foil' for Zaxan during this half of the story. The things that Zaxan wants to destroy though it wont be that easy. After all the Pillar is basically the law enforcement of the plot. If you change one to many things then it will retaliate.**

 **7 Why am I spoiling all this to you? Because this ain't a mystery story and I really just need to hurry it up with the plot. So I am saving time if you will.**

* * *

 **Anyway with everything hopefully addressed Review and tell me what you think. If you got a question just PM or put it in your review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**World Rebellion**

 **Dirty Pillar 7**

 **Colorless Snake And the White Emperor**

It was a dream no nightmare of pure terror. An image of the end to come. The unknown chaotic destiny that even I did not truly know awaits this world.

I have been having these dreams a lot recently. At first these things showed the obvious image of Trihexa the Beast of Apocalypse. The dreams showed Rizevim and the Evil Dragon path the resurrect the beast and it eventual rampage throughout all mythologies.

Now however recently these dreams has been changing bit by bit. At first it was relatively small changes like the roles of less important people in this journey. Though that was expected concluding my presence here will more than most likely changed many things.

However at it progress many important events started shifting. At first it was the sephiroth grail which no longers appears in these dreams. I was of course confused at first but I believed that it was simply a sign that I managed to prevent Rizevim from taking it.

However as things progressed many more only changed. For instance many important characters no longer appeared in the 'arcs' that starred them. Eventually said character got excluded from these dreams all together.

Then as if to spite me some 'arcs' disappeared only to reappear. Though they were different now. I can't put my finger on it has when I wake the images of these dreams would always become a blurry memory. However my instinct as a Dragon told me so.

Finally the biggest change however was that the Beast of Apocalypse, the Evil Dragons, and even Rizevim was altered completely. Thus taking me to this current dream now.

This dream that showed the end of the world as I knew it. I saw the combined army of all Mythologies banded together. Lead by Maou, Gods, Angel, Vampire, Werewolf, Dragons, Top 10 in the world and many more. I saw the image of the great vanguard. Me holding upon his hand a sword of absolute power I did not recognize. Despite the aura radiating from it surpassing that of even True Longinus.

Facing the combined armies of Myth. A single Devil, no a single Demon stood tall. By his side 6 other imposing figure looked down upon the combined might of all of Myth. As if they were looking down at nothing more than mere insects.

I thought that there was no way they could do it alone that no matter what this would be a one sided victory for the Mythologies faction. No matter how strong each and everyone of them are alone. Surely with everyone against them they would tire out eventually right?

I was wrong. When the fighting first began one of the 6 imposing figure spread it angelic wings and summoned a bolt of lighting from the sky. Defensive maneuvers were of course taken but with the exception of the more powerful beings most of the weakers one that were less than ultimate class had died. Which amounted to a good 70% of the entire army.

However not all was bad as even from my place of an observer of this 'dream' I could clearly see that the being that fired the blast had lost most of it power. Thus the order to charge forward was made. In hope that we could arrive before the enemy could fire a second shot.

It was a bloody battle. The army of Myth pushed against the Demons personal Guard but they easily pushed back. By the end of everything a great many had sacrificed themselves in order to clear a path for the young hero and his allies forward.

Finally they faced the Demon last line of defense the Angel that had decimated 70% of their forces with the first strike of lighting. She had been restored to the prime of her power and now stand in the way again.

To allow the 3 Heavenly Dragons to move forward the Gremory Peerage, the entire Sitri Peerage, and Vali team faced the mighty Angel. Of course they were opposed of this idea at first however after some convincing they continued on.

Moving forward with the faith of their comrades in their hearts. The 3 Heavenly Dragons arrived at the throne room of the Demon only to find that it was empty. However moments later a portal appeared in the room leading to the Dimension Gap. Followed then by the pressure of ungodly power that would shake even the being within the top 10 in the world.

Suddenly the echoes of footsteps could be heard as a single blurry figure appeared from the portal. However no matter how close the Demon got I could never discern his figure. Not in this dream nor in the last.

" Ah. The 3 Heavenly Lizard are here to fight me?" The figure asked in a carefree tone as if us 3 werent even a threat.

" Why? Why are you doing all of this?" The me in the dream asked.

Okay this was different I had never made it this far until now. Before this the dream would alway cut off here.

" Why you ask. Well it for many reason. It is for the sister that was fated to die. It is for the girl that will always be discarded by everyone. It is for the boy that is destined to continue losing. It is for the genius that had no choice but to abandon his own is for the spirit that just wanted to help others but will continue to only ever take." The demons took a pause.

" It is for the chained [wind] that no longer shall blow and grace many with his is even for the friend that was born as a stepping stone for another and so many more important reason you could possibly not fathom. However most of all it is for me who never knew of true freedom." The Demon spoke out honestly though neither the dream me nor the current me could truly understand the meaning behind his words.

" So for such a reason you do this! You commit these atrocities! You ruined and kills hundreds of thousand of lives." The dream me screamed.

" You could not possibly understand. Nor could you ever truly understand why I must do, what I do. I am through with you." The demon spoke with finality as he unleashed his power.

" Like hell we will let you do as you please with this world." Issei spoke before beginning his chant.

Following suit dream me and Vali also begun chanting.

" Resisting is hopeless. You are far too late. I have already…"

Before the Demon could finish however the dream cut off. As I woke with a cold sweat running down my back while breathing heavily.

 **[Hey Partner what wrong?] Asked my other half Leonidas.**

" Huuuu yeah. Everything okay Leonidas. Just another one of those prophetic dream." I replied.

 **[The one about Trihexa or the Demon?]**

" The demon. I don't know why but lately the only dreams that I have gotten from 'KH' recently seems to be only that one." Isshiki answered while trying to recompose himself.

 **[Could it be that you have done something that could have possibly changed it] Leo asked.**

" No that impossible I don't recall anything that could have changed the future of this world that I 'saw' (read) to such an extent." I answered in a slightly stress tone.

For a while there was only a depressing silence as I contemplated about the events that I saw blurry as they were now that I was awake.

 **[There is no point of thinking about it now when you don't have a single clue on what is wrong. Plus there something much more important to deal with as of right now. Don't you think?]**

" Yeah you're right Leo. For now we got a fallen angel to fight." I said as I got up from my bed and prepared to leave.

Though until the very end I couldn't help but think about those last moment with that Demon and the final words I heard before the dream fully collapsed.

" **...Dealt with…"**

 **POV change Zaxan**

" I have already dealt with those other 2 annoying pest. So don't expect any backup." I said to Vali who was currently floating a few meters in front of me. Obviously referring to Kuroka and Bikou who seems to have tagged along with Vali to watch the fight.

It been a few days since I had talked with Sona and Serafall. Since then everything has gone the way it did in canon. With Kiba finding out Freed in possession of the Excaliburs along with Valper. They also confirmed my guess that Kokabiel is here.

Beside a few EXTREMELY MINOR differences such as Isshiki literal uselessness in every situation leading to this point nothing much has changed. The only exception is that Serafall bodyguard are now maintaining the barrier around the school allowing the student council to join in the fight.

Right about now they should just have finished dealing with the Cerberus and Valper should be making his stupid speech allowing Kiba to unleash balance breaker.

" Ara? No reaction don't you care about your allies current condition?" It should be mentioned that the entire time I was monologuing that Vali had been simply observing me.

" Hmmm. I don't sense any blood on you. So it pretty safe to assume that you only scared them off. Plus right now I think it more important to observe the person strong enough to so easily scare Kuroka and Bikou away." Vali said as a battle hungry grin appeared on his face.

Activating **Time Alter Quadra Accel**.

" Well then White Emperor why don't we get started then after all I already set up the barrier. No one will notice your humiliating defeat by me." I said with absolute confidence as if I was stating fact.

" Getting a bit overconfident in yourself aren't you?" Vali spoke as he donned his Balance Breaker.

Charging toward me a mach speed he closed the distance between in a moments notice. However I who was had **Quadra Accel** active easily saw through his attack.

So moments before his outstretched gauntlet encased hand could reach my face. I Tapped said hand with 2 outstretched finger ever so slightly. Causing said attack to miss completely. I could see the surprised look on Vali face through the lenses on his helmets as he soared right past me.

Turning around to face Vali. I saw that he had just re stabilize himself in mid-air from the sudden change in direction he had just experienced. His eyes were scanning me trying to figure out what in the world I just did. However ultimately in the end it was clear to me that he couldn't figure out anything at all on what just happened.

With nothing coming to mind Vali charged at me once more in the near exact same way as earlier. Though this time he was obviously focusing more on defense as he was moving a bit slower. Meaning this is a feint meant to lure me into exposing more of my technique secrets.

Moving my head just ever so slightly I managed to dodge his grab. Then when he got just a little closer I spun 360 degrees and then kicked him. However rather than Vali being ragdolled away like I expected. He instead latched onto my leg to keep himself from being sent flying away.

Then Vali suddenly let go and disappeared in a burst of speed only to reappear behind me. Of course I noticed this as I turned around just in time to changed to direction of his punch coming at me via swiping it away using the back of my right arm.

 **Time Alter Quintuple Accel**

Closing in on the distance between me and him I unleashed a powerful palm thrust straight toward his stomach. Upon impact it created a huge shockwave. Though his armor was completely fine his inner organs were not but more importantly I took this moment to not only destroy not sent into disarray but destroy his center of balance but also ki center.

This is a technique that Sago-sensei proposed to me once he learned of my Force transfer ability. By doing this I leave my opponent completely helpless to respond to any of my attack after word as they will be to focus on trying to figure out which way is up, down, left, or right. Along with trying to recover the ability to focus strength and concentration into a proper attack. For any normal person this technique would be fatal. As the destruction of a ki center would mark the end of any martial artist career normally. However the destruction of the first would mean that someone would be on handicap for the rest of their life.

Good thing for Vali that supernatural user have figure out a way to near instantly recover from these to condition should someone try it mid battle. However here the thing it Near instantly meaning there an opening I can utilize to unleash a heavy barrage of combo attack on him.

Doing a simple karate kick straight to his face. I followed it up by grabbing his head and bring it down straight toward me knee that was in the midst of coming up to meet his head. Then finished it up I jumped into the air a bit and did a spin kick aiming for his head once more. The force of the kick sent him flying downward toward an already evacuated building splitting said building perfectly in 2.

Co-co-co-COMBO BREAKER!

Honestly I don't know why I only aimed for the head just then when it would have been more effective to just unleash a mad rush of random punches everywhere considering how I don't really need to use martial arts technique to maximize damage due to my force magic. Perhaps it was a desire of a version of me from another world. From another _**possibility**_.

Welp I can figure that one out a little later for now I have to focus on the Heavenly Lizard that just got out of the ruin remain of the building I sent him flying into.

Standing tall on top of the ruin remains of the rubble Vali was looking up upon me. While in turn I was looking down upon him. In a way it almost poetic if you ask me. The distance between us represented the absolutely huge gap in power between me and him.

It also honestly ironic. After all I who was from the beginning since the moment I was brought to this world no perhaps even before even that was someone who was meant to become nothing more than a stepping stone on the ground for someone else. While he was always meant to soar upon these high heaven gaining ever greater fame and power until his name would be regularly known throughout the world.

Suddenly Vali spread his wing wide and and flew back high into the sky circling around me in a random pattern mostly.

Suddenly out of nowhere Vali launched himself at me creating multiple sonic booms in the process despite the fact that he was already flying at around triple digit mach speed from the beginning in the first place

Stepping slightly out the way at the last moment I managed to just barely dodged his attack. Following that up I gave Vali a kick to the stomach. Sending him spinning even higher into the sky. Vali however managed to recover mid way and then charged at me once more.

He just doesn't learn his lesson does he.

Dodging out of the way of his attack once more. I got behind Vali and gave him and extremely quick punch toward the stomach breaking his center of gravity and Ki center again. Though this time I gave it an extra magical oomph.

The result? Not only was Vali sent flying but the entire back of his armor shattered to pieces that includes his wings by the way.

Of course Vali tried to stop himself but the destructions of his precious wings along with center of gravity and ki center made it near impossible. In fact when Vali started losing momentum rather than rebalance himself he just started falling down normally due to gravity.

Eventually Vali crashed onto the roof of a random apartment building before he managed to regain his bearing and repaired his armor.

" Why don't you give up and end this charade White Emperor. It should be clear as day that I am above you league. Go home back to Azazel and report that Kokabiel punishment shall be handed down by the devils."

My goal is after all to make sure that Vali doesn't make an appearance at all during this battle. Sure normally that would mean that the bastard down there in the barrier is dead meat. However as much as I hate to admit it they have that Gary Stu fucker Isshiki who had already unlocked Balance Break by the time he was 10. Kokabiel doesn't stand a chance.

" Why should I give up now when I just figured out the secret behind your technique along with your weakness. Oh Colorless Snake" Vali shouted back at me.

Locking eyes with the descendent of Lucifer. I saw in his eyes absolute confidence in his proclamation just now.

" Is that so White Emperor? Than tell me what is this secret and weakness you have discovered?" I asked.

" It simple you manipulating the literal force behind your punches and transfers all the damage they do straight to my inner organ. That why despite the fact that your punches admittedly hurts a lot they never create a crack in my armor well until just now that is but I could tell that last strike had some extra added magic infused in it." Vali took a brief pause

" However if your were truly my equal or superior those punches and kick of your should have been instantly fatal. Yet they only greatly hurt me. In other word you a pure speed type aren't you?" He finished while pointing at me.

In response all I did however was simply clap my hand like a complete Villain. A fun little habit that I gotten into my system through years of obviously playing the role of completely evil antagonist.

" A job well done White Emperor. You deduced my powers exactly. You are correct in assuming that I can indeed manipulate **all** forces. However a question. It clear that you had this little assumption since you first got hit by my combo or maybe even before that. So why did you not just simply start shooting me with energy blast to confirm this theory?"

After all if the limits of my powers were just simply forces transferring then it would be a 100 times safer to just attack from afar rather than close range. Plus this method would have stilled allowed him to find out if I was a pure speed type in the end also.

" The answer simple pride and curiosity." Vali spoke.

" Pride and Curiosity?" I wondered out loud.

" Yes pride and curiosity. Believe it or not you are the first pure speed type that I have ever fought in my life. So I was interested in how I would fair against one without using an obvious weakness. However at the same time I wanted to test myself."

At that moment I gave Vali a slightly confused look.

" You see despite the fact that I am known for my overwhelming mastery of Divine Dividing. Many look only as far as my mastery over it signature **Divide** ability. However contrary to that belief the thing I most excel at with my mastery over Divine Dividing is SPEED!"

Suddenly the wing on Vali back shone brightly. As moments after he rocketed toward me at an insane speed. Of course I tried to dodge however before I knew it he had closed the distance between us at a moment's notice. Taking a hold of my right shoulder so that I could not escape.

 **[Divide, Divide, Divide]** The sound echoed out from his Divine Divide as I felt the gradual drop of mostly my speed spec.

Before Vali could continue though I gave him an extremely quick punch to the head that focused entirely in speed. A literal Moment later the sound of **Divide** from his light wings stopped.

What I just did was to put it simply used my force manipulation along with another magic to strike at Vali nervous system in such a way that it would shut down. Right about now not only have Vali organs and heart have stopped functioning but his brain also.

For a human unless on life support they would die pretty quickly however for a devil like Vali he can probably remain completely fine for maybe a couple of minutes. Mostly due to having magic to support him if his inner ultimately fail.

Well even if he were in danger the 'pillar' would simply find some kind of stupid excuse to keep the guy alive.

Anyway he should wake up in maybe 10 seconds so in that time. I freed my right shoulder from Vali grasp and then proceeded to launch an ultra powerful barrage at Vali. Negating all the force that would push him away and move him to focus that into pure damage. Right about now it would look like I am punching someone in time stop example Hit from Dragon Ball Super.

Finally on the last second when Vali would wake. I focused the forces of everything currently producing any kind of force into my one strike. All around us everything that generated force stopped moving as the force that allowed them to move in the first place had been stolen. Even the wind itself had stopped blowing. Don't misunderstand things like electric fans are still generating force it simply that the moments it does I steal said force to further empower my attack.

 **All Shattering Force** I shouted the name of this attack. Releasing it toward Vali stomach. No shock wave was released as everything was focused on 2 things. Damage and pushing Vali away from me.

There was no sign of outer battle damage even on his armor. However I knew differently right about now. At this current momenti every single one of Vali organ should be crying in pain and near the point of absolute destruction. Hell if it weren't for the fact that I could tell the 'Pillar' interfered just now I am 100% sure I would have destroyed his heart along with every single organ in his body.

After all that attack just now could instantly put down even Maou class enemies even if I had just punched normally and not use my **Force Manipulation** to transfer the damage to his organ.

To be clear here Vali is definitely within Maou class range however that is not due to pure stats but a combination of that plus Divine Dividing admittedly powerful ability. Honestly speaking the current me is have a difficult time dealing with it now. This would be so much easier if this fight had been when I was 14.

Surprisingly most of all out of everything however was the fact that Vali not only managed to stay conscious after the attack just now despite the 'pillar' support but he also managed to stopped himself from being sent flying. Via what seems to be some kind of propulsion ability coming out of Divine Dividing.

Noticing the fact that Vali was charging a magical attack from close range using his left hand. I launched a punched toward his under arm at the last moment. Changing the place where he was aiming at. From me to toward the sky

Raising my right hand so that it opened palm was facing I shouted the name of another attack.

 **All Repulsing Force** this is an ability that manipulate repulsing force to push things away from each other. Basically it's Pain's Shinra Tensei.

Instantly Vali was flung far away from me as he was sent crashing into the barrier around here. Completely helpless to stop himself. However he quickly recovered from this and began charging multiple energy blasts.

Most likely this mean he finally gotten serious or at least serious enough to use cheap tactics since he was definitely going 100% before this. Well excluding Juggernaut Drive.

The Weakness of all pure speed type like myself is that we lack any form of physical endurance and strength. So the best way the deal with people like me is to just bombard the entire place with Massive AOE attack and hope one of them hits. Just like that the average pure speed type would be down.

In response to his honestly cute tactics I tapped into a magical system from a certain magical world who main character I hate. Honestly I never watched the show myself and just randomly discovered the system one day while experimenting. Reason I didn't watch the show in the first place was because I found out the Protag was a Gary Stu. What makes using this system honestly more insulting is the fact that the strongest spells I know are a staple used by the gary stu main character.

Sadly however when you literally up against the plot you gotta resolve yourself to play dirty. Can't change the world with empty resolve after all.

The spell that I am using is actually already existent in the world of DxD and this one I am using is simply a much better variation. The weakness of both spells however is that one is require to fully analyze the spell composition of the enemy to use it.

For the average user this would be pretty hard well unless your name is Ajuka for me who enhanced magical eyes can literally find out the identity of a person by just looking at leftover residual magic energy in the air this technique is as easy to perform as breathing.

Said technique being? It just a simple magic spell canceler however this one makes the enemy pay for the MP cost of using the spell anyway and then via my own modification have that cost triple.

The name for this technique is **" Gram Dispersion V2"**

Instantly every single one of the 6 dozens of energy blast Vali was forming disappeared into oblivion. Along with his magical reserves which to a gigantic plunge. Thought not enough to apparently cause Vali to drop his Balance Break.

Charging an energy shot to finish Vali off. I was suddenly caught off guard out of nowhere when I detected an energy blast mere meters away from me. Despite the fact that my enhances sense can easily detect heavily concealed enemies from entire KILOMETERS away from me.

Safe to say with the attack so close I had no time to fully prepare myself before the sphere of energy exploded.

 **Vali POV**

"Did I get him?" I said out loud to myself.

 **[Vali be careful I still sense his energy going strong after that one] Albion warned me.**

" Got it."

With that bit of information given to me I decided that the moment the smoke clear I would capitalize on the moment. Now that I know that long ranged attack will just get cancelled it best to just fight close range.

It risky considering those deadly technique he has but it my only option. After all I have the strangest feeling that repeating my previous bombardment strategy will only make the situation worse.

Refocusing attention on the smoke my enemy was covered in. As the smoke cleared I saw his beaten form out of breath. The damage I done to him for a single causal attack was pretty substantial. Though not completely favorable considering he was a pure speed type.

Through probably pure experience he seemed to have been able to mitigate the damage of the blast toward his body to a few minor wounds and scratches. However in exchange his right arm seems to be unusable. There were 3rd degrees burn mark all over it and some part looked like it had beens completely charred black. Didn't help either that it was also dangling limb.

 **[ Vali now! Don't waste this moment when he still hasn't fully recovered!]**

Following Albion's advice my wings glowed even brighter than before as I rushed toward the wounded individual in front of me. Closing the distance between us in a single moment.

I don't know why but despite all the damage I have sustained throughout this fight along with the sudden depletion of my mana. My body feels surprisingly light. Right now it feels as if I am in a better condition than when I began this fight.

Easily perceiving a punch that he sent my way. I narrowly dodged out of the way. Using it to position myself in the perfect place to punch him in the gut. What I found strange was that I met resistance before making impact. As if I was grinding against the frictional **force** of the wind itself.

In the end however it didn't stop my fist from ultimately reaching his stomach. Breaking a few ribs in the process. While also sending flying away.

I wasn't going to let him off just like that though. With a single flap of my wings I rushed toward the snake. Intercepting him mid flight and struck him again this time at his injured arm.

With a loud yell of anguish he was sent flying once more and like last time I intercepted him mid flight to send him flying again. I repeated this process again and again until about the 30th time when I felt that it was time to deal a finishing blow. Clasping both hand together I did a sledge hammer strike straight toward his head. Sending the snake helplessly hurtling toward the ground. Ultimately uplifting a lot of debris when he crash landed.

I'm sure that after the damage from that last blow he wasn't getting up. I made sure to put my all into each and everyone of the strikes I landed on him during my repeated back and forth. For a pure speed type like him even my normal punches would make all his muscle cry in pain but with my 100% strike I can indeed confirm that bone were breaking. And that not accounting for my last strike that I imbued with a majority of my remaining magic power.

However when the dust cleared the sight that I was met with was not one of where the snake was unconscious on the ground but rather standing perfectly fine or as perfectly fine as some scratches and a dangling unusable arm goes.

 **Back To Zaxan POV**

Maaaaan~ that was close I almost got KOed there. Thankfully I managed to get a grasp of myself mid way to change tactics from controlling the friction between his fist and the air to transferring to damage toward my organs and then redirecting it away at the last second.

Still I didn't expect the Pillar to give this much support to Vali while it busy making sure that the fodders fighting Kokabiel doesn't accidently get killed off. I mean multiple 'sudden power up' along hiding one of his attacks from me is something that I thought would be 'strenuous'. Well first time for everything. Guess this is the expected 'support' given to a 'main character'. Gonna have to make multiple changes in my plan for the upcoming match between Riser and Rias if that's the case.

Meanwhile over on this side of the spectrum I already gotten nerfed multiple times before even this fight started. Not physically speaking but technique wise.

After all before I am a pure speed type I am a Hax type. Meaning I have multiple abilities that can instantly one shot somebody unless they have a specific counter to it. In my 'prime' I had a plethora of such abilities but now I only about over a dozen usable ones and they all cost extreme amount of MP even by my standard. The ones that don't got there 'effect' nerfed to the ground to the point that there no longer a reason to really use them. This especially hurt since my original 'main' ability is amongst them.

Anyway now that he has been given this much 'support' and have pushed me so far I got no choice but to use one of my remaining HAX abilities. Before that however.

 **Time Alter Octuple Accel**

Raising my speed to adjust to the 'enhanced' Vali. I pointed my fingers toward Vali positioning my fingers in such a way that it would be shaped like a gun.

Of course Vali wasn't dumbed enough to stand to just float in one spot as I tried something. So he moved erratically throughout the battlefield to make my life harder for me. Sadly however with new **Accel** I could easily keep up with his movement. In fact for me it as if he moving in slow motion.

Repositioning my aim with a single " Bang" a gigantic hole was made in Vali stomach. On top of that he suddenly crashed into the ground at extreme high speed.

 **All Negating Force**. The Attack used to put a hole in Vali stomach just now. An ability that let me control strong force or rather negate it. By negating the nuclear force that hold one's very atoms together I can basically disperse entire part of someone's body.

Usually this would be an ability that would get nerfed to the point of becoming unusable. However since **Force manipulation** as a whole is part of my current 'main' power set. It became an 'exception' like existence that similar to Rizevim SG canceler. By that I mean In the context of the 'story' at first it may seems Overpowered from the Protag perspective however there always some kind of stupidly vague weakness to it power.

So it only got nerfed a lot. For instance I could in the past dispersed an entire person but now only certain body part if I concentrate hard. There also the insane mana cost that I have to spend so I can only use this in reserve. All that plus the stupidly vague weakness I have yet discover.

As for what sent Vali crashing down from Heaven that ability would be.

 **All Crashing Force.** Basically I increase Gravity to push thing down. Pretty basic so it wasn't nerfed to much. Limit now is that I can't increase Gravity beyond a certain point so don't be expecting me to pop black hole out of my ass anytime soon. There also once again a stupidly high mana cost. No vague weakness though so that a plus.

Anyway after that attack Vali was no doubt down for the count and this ain't speculation from where I am standing I can clearly see him KO on the ground with his Balance Break off.

With that part of my plan over and from what I can sense Kokabiel soon to be eventual defeat. I can safely look toward the next major 'event' in this 'story' the 3 faction gathering. The place where I make my appearance upon the world stage.


	8. Chapter 8

**World Rebellion**

 **Dirty Pillar 8**

 **Some Epilogue Stuff**

" Vali were here!" shouted Bikou and Kuroka at the same time.

Well it seems like those two have woken up from the dirt nap I gave them. Just in time to. After all I have to go check on the pieces of shit that just defeated Kokabiel.

" Ah good timing you two. I needed somebody to take care of the KOed lizard over there." I said while pointing to the location Vali crashed at.

In response to my act of kindness however they merely got into their battle stances. Readied to attack me at a moment's notice should I try anything suspicious. Which I imagine would be really hard NOT to do considering my title is colorless snake. My very muscle movements probably looks suspicious to them.

" Look I don't got the time to deal with this shit. Pick up you leader and leave." I said Turning toward the school and then begin to walk toward it.

Once I was far away enough for them to feel it was safe. I 'sense' Bikou and Kuroka rushing toward Vali trying to heal him. I coulds also easily 'sense' that they were panicking at the realization that the gigantic hole in Vali stomach ain't healing.

Not all surprising though after all I negated the Strong Force holding his very atoms together in the area around his stomach rather than simply negate the Strong Force around his atom. Even if somehow they creates entirely new atoms it would still be futile as the Strong Force that would be keeping those new atoms together around Vali stomach no longer exist in the first place.

Using a bit of magic to amplify my voice. "Don't bother wasting your magic energy now. The spell around his stomach should disappear in around an hour. So till then just focus on keeping him alive."

There was clear panic as I 'sense' both Kuroka and Bikou body stiffened a bit. Well it matter not, Vali condition is no longer my problem to deal with. Plus with the Pillar still going strong even the absolute worst case scenario doesn't result in his death.

 **A few minutes later**

Arriving at the ruins of the school ground. I was immediately able to spot the figures of the Gremory and Sitri peerage along with the exorcist among the rubble. However my eyes instead zoned in on two completely unrelated figures instead. Specifically that of Stalker Onii-san and Stalker Onee-san ( Sirzech and Serafall).

Honestly this would no doubt be my most troublesome challenge for today. Convincing these two not to eviscerate me. If it was just Serafall this would be so much easier after all after all my relation with her could at least be described as above average. Plus if she tried to freeze me I could at least run until she cools down or knock her out. Wouldn't be that hard since I just recently tangled with Vali who is Maou level anyway in normal Balance Break and then had been furthered buff by the Pillar MULTIPLE times over.

Sirzech no such luck. Not only can he easily kill me if he wanted to but my relationship with him could only be described as absolutely horrible. Not surprising considering I am on Riser side for the whole marriage thing and that I traumatized Rias a couple of years back.

Approaching closer to the ruins of the school building where everyone was. My presence was finally noticed by the peerages who all just gave me a glare well except for Sona and her peerage who knew of my noble and great battle also because I have yet to give them all a reason to hate me. Though that doesn't mean they like me either if I had described my relation with Sona peerage right now it would be neutral.

" Ah it seems like the whole par-" Before I could continue however Serafall slammed into me. Getting me into a oddly cute choke hold.

" Mouuuu, Hebi-kun what happened to keeping my So-tan unharmed!" Serfall whined.

Crap! I have interacted enough times with Serafall for her to instinctively recognized whenever I start acting like a villain. Now the mood of me mysteriously arriving at the end of the heated battle been completely ruined.

In fact everyone currently giving me a strange stare right now. Even the Gremory Peerage. NOOOOOO! At this rate the image of me being the one always in control of everything will fall apart gotta do something to turn this in my favor fast!

" Sorry Serafall but could you let go of me really quick. After all-" Before Serafall could fully process what I said. I freed myself from her grasp and flip her a bit so that I could catch her in a bridal carry.

Surprise I still have my **Time Alter Octuple Accel** on or rather I had forgotten to turn it off. Mostly because as long as I am not doing anything else I can theoretically endlessly power a **Decuple Accel**. Theoretically because even if my Mana regens faster than the amount the spell takes, it still causes me mental fatigue no matter how little it is. So eventually I would collapse. By the way I should mention that I have already healed myself from the damage taken during my fight so my arm is no longer messed up.

" I know Sera-tan you have many important question for me especially now more than ever after everything that just happened but please give me time to explain." I flirted with her.

At the obvious sight of flirting everyone only gave me a stupefied look. Well with the exception of Sona, Isshiki, and stalker onii-san who managed to keep enough of their cool to realized that I just managed to not only easily escape Serafall grip but also flip her into a bridal carry before she could even react.

" Hebi-tan how many times do I have to remind you to not do this in front of So-tan!" Serafall played along knowing from the brief exchange just now that if I wanted to I could keep her between my arms.

" My love for you is like the sun! Shining high in the sky for all the see. If these fools want to look than feel free, to stare high into the sky but if so, they should prepared to be blinded by it absolute sheer radiance!" I shamelessly shouted out with vigor.

The strangeness of the strange stares I was already receiving only increased after that last comment. In fact I could have sworn I saw Issei make the legendary excalibur face for a moment there.

On the other hand Serafall only gave me a cute pout in return. In fact I go as far to say that the pout just now was a sign that I just raised my parameter with her. So Kawai! I just want to rub my cheeks against her like a stuff animal right now.

However for the sake of the moment I must endure this harsh trial sent to me by what no doubt is some higher dimensional force.

" Well enough of proclaiming my love for you now I got things to do places to be so let's hurry things up shall we?" I said as I let Serafall down.

" Uhhh hum, Well seems that you're all more or less okay so I assume Kokabiel dead or at least knocked out in some way. So I guess things are a complete victory as I managed to drive away the annoying White Lizard that came here."

With the exception of Sirzech, Sera-tan, Sona, and Tsubaki, who knew knew me enough to understand what I was saying. Everyone else only gave me a questioning look

Seeing as how everyone else was confused on what I meant Sona decided to do what she does best, explain things. " He has an extremely negative view of dragons hence why he call them lizards instead."

The looks given to me by everyone then varied from surprised to an 'are you insane' to a single 'I am furious'. Which is interesting because said single 'I am furious' is coming from Isshiki. While Issei is just gaping.

I guess that mean that due to my screwing of the timeline Issei yet to make contact with his lizard yet. Which would mean he is weaker or equal to the 'canon' version of him during the first match with Riser.

Makes sense since after my rating game announcement the whole Kokabiel stuff happened meaning there was no time for a training arc while at the same time before that Rias had no reason to start a training arc.

" Well since I finish what I gotta do time to ditch this insane school." I said while turning around and begin to walk toward my apartment. "Oh yeah before I forget I be sending the paperwork tomorrow."

Thus I summoned a magic circle to teleport out, however before I finished. A gigantic force came swinging in my direction.

Turning around I quickly erected a barrier using my right pointer finger. Easily stopping the blow right in it tracks. Though I noticed now that it was less of a blow but rather something grinding against my barrier.

Imagine the surprised evil smirk I had on my face when I found out that the attacker was Isshiki who was wielding a gigantic gauntlet easily double his body size. Held within said gauntlet was a rasengan twice the size of the gauntlet itself (Hmmmm wonder if he overcompensating for something) . You know I actually forgot that as a gary stu Isshiki personality is viable to change at any single moment to whatever is most convenient.

" Well what do we have here? A naive brat that attacked me without reason?" I asked. The question obviously directed at Isshiki.

" You insulted my friend and my mentor plus as far as **I** am concerned the only things you done since we met is antagonize everyone here. This attack is hardly without reason." Isshiki said full of in my opinion worthless rage.

" Fair points. Great argument. However consider this."

" Iss-" Probably knowing what I was going to do next Serafall tried to warn the poor soul in front of me. However sadly she was far to slow.

Doing a simple finger flick at thin air using the hand that was maintaining the barrier currently stopping Isshiki assault. The gary stu was sent flying into a school wall. The force of his landing broke every window in the general vicinity while also creating a gigantic crater on the wall in which he was sticking to. His gigantic gauntlet also broke into a billion pieces to add insult to injury.

Hell you could see the surprised look on his face mix with a bit despair. At the large difference in out power.

" If you're going to pick a fight with someone than pick a fight with someone at least in the same league as you."

Sure he wasn't in balance break or Juggernaut drive that I knew he was keeping secretly under his sleeve but they do say that fighter can instantly recognized each other strength based on the briefest of exchanges.

Well in truth if he were to activate JD I would probably be forced to use some of the few remaining truly hax abilities I have left, that yet been nerfed in any form or way. Which would be extremely troublesome considering I am saving them for certain event that are to come in the future.

" You know when we first met I recall saying that I would teach you, your place in this world. Of course Grayfia stopped me before I could, as most of us saw. But you know what? That was a horrible mistake. I mean look at you now picking fights with people well beyond your league. At this rate you'll get yourself kill you know."

The only replied I got from Isshiki was a small groan coming from the crater on the wall he stuck in. It was quite clear he was out of gas.

"Honestly just what the bloody hell were you thinking during your fight with Kokabiel? I mean holding back for over half the fight and not even bothering to use Balance Break. Despite the fact that it well clear you stand no chance. What kinda logic was going through you head? Thank bloody god Kokabiel a bloody idiot or else these guy would all be dead right now." I further berated him on the honest stupidity of his action.

Of course however my use of actual logic in this Oppai obsessed story was only met with heated glare from everyone, save Serafall. Predictable.

" I would appreciate it if you don't try to openly harm the newest member of my sister peerage very much Snake" Sirzech stepped in. Saying my title just barely nice enough to hide the fact that if he could he would evaporate me right now.

" Forgive me oh King of Destruction, but please understand that but just a moment ago rather than seeing an ally attack me without a true cause all I saw was a member of the church trying to purified me of sin" I replied with a bit of snark

That a horrible lie and both me along with Sirzech knew that. After all with my 'senses' all it would take is but a simple 'look' and I be able to figure that he a devil now.

" Bastard don't you know how to show any sort of respect?!" I heard Issei say.

Choosing to ignore his existence I stared Sirzech right in the eyes for a couple of seconds to get off that Heated battle of mind vibe before activating my teleport circle.

" Oh and by the way Stalker Onii-san and you Gremory brats let me just tell you now. Some of the pieces already within Riser peerage holds much greater power than that of the Kokabiel you all just fought." I said getting the last word in before my teleport circle flared to life and got me out of here.

Thus I left behind me a completely stunned Sirzech, Serafall, along with Sona and her entire peerage. While Rias and her peerage only wallowed in despair at the newest revelation.

 **Pov Isshiki Ishinomiya**

Everything was dark. Everything was empty. Right now in this world in this voidless space I was simply floating aimlessly amidst a sea of nothingness. This was a place without a concept of time nor that of space. Not unlike that of the dimension gap but at the same time also infinitely more strange and mysterious.

How long has I'v been floating here? It feels like it been years. Yet at the same time I feel like it only been a few minutes at most.

Suddenly however a small ray of light appeared from afar lighting up this dark dreary place. Filling my vision in pure white.

" This world is heading toward the worst possible conclusion. It perfect future shattering into a chaotic void of unknown possibilities." A voice spoke out from the light.

" Leonidas is that you!?" I shouted.

" I am the one you call Leonidas but rather the one you know as KH. The person that been sending you those dream of the future."

" KH!?... Wait if you're really that KH then tell me what do those recent dreams implies who is the demon that appear in those vision I have been having!" I asked.

" I can't say, no rather I don't know." KH replied.

" You don't know? What do you mean you!? Aren't you the ones sending me these visions!? Surely you must have some idea on what happening!?" I shouted.

" The vision I send you are simply a vision of a single future within infinite futures. Specifically however it is the future that directly connect to your world. My future."

Losing it form? Infinite futures? Connected worlds? What does KH mean by that?

" You are confused. So allow me to bring upon light about this subject. The future, my future is one where peace rule the world. It is a world where the various factions throughout all of mythologies banded together to stop a great evil that once threatened all of existence itself." The being paused as if recalling a horrible memory.

Images than flashed through my mind. Images of seven mysterious figures standing over thousand of corpse on top of a flaming battlefield. They were still pretty blurry but now I could at least make out the traits of one of the figures.

Said figure was an average school boy. I couldn't his face exactly but his build was average if not a bit on the skinny side. He wore an average black japanese school uniform and had average black hair. He didn't stand out all that much and would look like a background side character in your average shounen manga if not for the fact that he was holding 2 gigantic screws and that the bodies around him were impaled by screws.

" However it is a future that is no longer set in stone. As of 2014 9:00 AM Underworld Central time in your timeline your present and my future became connected in a time space feed back loop. In other words something or somebody gained the ability in some manner or way to change the future." Taking my attention away from these most recent visions. KH continued her explanation.

" So wait so are you implying that the reason my visions has been changing is because whoever is behind all of this is purposely changing." I asked as my mind shifted once more to the image of a certain black hooded figure.

" Correct. If you must compare it to anything than think of it like that of reading a visual novel. Someone had obtained spoilers of an unfavorable ending somehow and is now picking choices to change the ending he will get in real time."

" Though personally I don't know who specifically are making these choices. After all these choices causes an impact on my world near immediately making them impossible to track. For example in a former vision that was once sent the final enemy was the beast of the apocalypse Trihexa and the evil dragons. However in my official history the final enemy is an unknown demon and his 6 apostles."

" An unknown demon? Why!? If this person is already recorded down in your history then why is it you don't know who that person is!?"

" This is only a theory now but this person that has connected your present to my future I believe that he is in knowledge of the fact that there is a future he is changing rather than creating and thus is hiding his tracks."

Camouflage event that had already happened!? I definitely don't recall anyone with such a power in DxD in fact the only time I recall anything like this happening was with the children mini-story for season 3. Even then Loki or the one he was working with shouldn't have the power to reach such a magnitude of change.

" Right now however it only a theory so for now I shall explain why I have chosen this time to contact you."

Drawing my mind away from trying to figure out who's behind all this my attention returned back to KH.

" Due to the large disturbances in space time our world have slowly become more connected to each other because of this now it is possible for a…"

Before she could finish however KH voice became extremely fuzzy as if she was making a call that was just about to lose connection.

 **Reality**

" Isshiki!? Isshiki!?"

Jolting awake from my slumber I was greeted by the sight of my mentor and adopted mother that took me into the church after my parent died.

" Griselda what are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be back at the vatican church guarding the remaining Excalibur's!?" In response though rather than an answer I simply received a flick on the forehead.

" Is that honestly the first thing you have to say to me. Asking why I came all the way here to check on my own son." Griselda said scolding as she gave me a hug much against my will.

Struggling for a couple of seconds against the force of her hug I eventually gave in. " I miss you to mom" I replied.

Letting me go from the hug. " Now that what I wanted to hear. As for why I am here well beside the fact that I simply wanted to see you. The other reason is that lady Gabriel called me here for the meeting between the 3 faction one day ago."

" Wait!? One day ago and now that I think of it you're here despite having been stationed at Europe, so how long have I been a sleep!?" I asked in panic.

" 4 days." Griselda said grimly.

"What?"

" After your fight with Kokabiel and being knocked out by that Colorless been in a coma for 4 whole days." Griselda said the title with slight venom in her voice.

" During your time unconscious many experts tried to heal you but no matter who the church sent you wouldn't wake up. Eventually the 3 factions meeting happened and it was only after an alliance was forged that someone was sent who was capable of healing you." It was only at the end did Griselda stopped and looked away as if she did not wish to recall the memory.

" Mom who was it that healed me?" I asked with simple curiosity.

" After the 3 factions meeting the subject about you current state was brought up causing everyone to think carefully about how to wake you up. Many ideas were brought up and turned down until however the Colorless Snake proposed a method himself. Of course many was on guard with him but we ultimately accepted prioritizing your life above all else."

At that moment a Griselda looked away again as if looking with pity at wasted potential.

" We brought him to this nursing room where we are now. There he revealed the one that would heal you of all injuries… Valerie Tepes, the user of one of the 13 longinus Sephiroth Grail and bishop of Riser Phenex. She revealed that the reason you wouldn't wake is because the holy and divine energy of the harmony dragon was clashing with your new devil body. So she simply fixed up your soul to have resistance to holy energy . Afterward he and Valerie, left simply saying that all this was a little thank you toward to for some reason."

At that moment I grabbed my adopted mother shoulder and asked. " Mom what happened at the 3 faction meeting. Did anything go wrong!?"

 **The All Father Odin POV**

In the realm of Yggdrasil within the palace of Valhalla Odin the all father was sitting in his office. As he read some interesting news.

" Honestly that Michael pretending to play god this entire time. Those youngers in the 3 faction really know how to make an old man day interesting. Especially now since their sending an invitation to all faction for an alliance." Odin complained but in an oddly cheerful tone.

"Look here Freya there even an event where our current strongest youth are proposed to face off against each other in sign of good fun." Odin continued to his secretary sitting in one of the couches in his office.

" Shall we show them then what the power of a true god looks like." Freya proposed.

" No an old man like me with these elderly bones won't make it very long in a war." The Head god of Asgard laught it off.

" However I must admit I am interested in how our strongest youth Ryner would hold up against that brat Zaxan." Odin paused as he turned his attention to another piece of paper on his desk.

" I alway knew he had good potential but I honestly never imagined he would be able to reach the height where people started calling him Snake and more so surprised about the fact that he and this Phenex brat are also strong enough

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To easily defeat the White Emperor in Juggernaut Drive."

 **Back Zaxan PoV**

Stepping out of my not completely evil looking black portal. I entered into possibly the blandest room in the world.

The place had not been painted over so the concrete that made up the floors and walls were still clear as day. The furniture that took up only about maybe 30% the averagely large room size consisted of only a single wooden round table and 7 office chairs. Leaving plenty of room for extra things to be placed around. Sadly however the furniture was literally the only things in this place.

Not surprising though considering this place was only ever used by my comrades whenever we needed to meet personally face to face. Which is not all that often considering the various form of advance magical communications methods my team have that make it almost impossible to track our messages. Thus leading to a situation where this place had been pretty much abandoned until now. Making it look like a run down prison cell.

With a simple snap of my fingers however all the dust and webs around the place was cleaned up along with the crack in the concrete fixed.

Conveniently also at that moment blue motes light started to appear on top of one of the office chairs and in an instant flash the form of my long term ally Altair popped into existence.

Looking around the place really quickly her eyes eventually landed on me. " Ohhh you're already here? Did I perhaps keep you waiting?" Altair asked in a nonchalant tone.

Taking a seat on a random chair I simply replied with. " Nah got here about a minute ago myself. So I took a moment to look around the empty place and cleaned it up."

" Then I suppose thank you are in order for cleaning this chair for me with you own two hands." Altair joked. Knowing full well that I simply used magic to do all the work.

" I shall accepts such thanks with wide open arms. After all this is our first ever physical meeting with everyone involved at this place." I played along.

" Always playing the role of a jester. Won't you ever show your true face as a Demon? The person I met that day played and infinitely more majestic tune"

" Oh are perhaps saying that the tune I am playing now is dull." I asked

" No not dull rather empty. Every note you play is on point and would surely land you a spot in a great theater somewhere. But at the same time compared to the tune of that person who poured his everything into even the smallest of melodies. You're now sound quite hollow. As if each beat is played simply for the purpose of being played. There no passion no heat no flame. Only absolute perfection."

Memories then flashed through my mind. Memories of the first day we met within a town covered in flames. The images of a simple middleschool girl crying helplessly for her big sister in front of a burning house still fresh in my mind.

And more so the images of the me back then. The me who offered my hand to that crying girl. Simply because I could.

" If you speak of the tune, once played by a person that couldn't care less if the entire world was burning beneath his feet. Than alI I may offer is an apology. Afterall there is a reason why I no longer use that persona." I stated in a carefree tone.

Giving me a blank looked in response. I merely returned it with a twisted empty smile of my own.

There was a tense moment of only silence afterward. As she contiue to presumably study. Eventually however she looked down and gave me a huge sigh. Giving up her crusade for now that is. After all if it was that easy to knock down the people in my little groupie than I they would have been long since excluded.

[Oh am I perhaps the 3rd one here?] A voice from behind me asked.

Turning around faster than sound. I gave a kick to whoever the individual behind me was. Sending said individual crashing into the wall in the process.

[Oww, Oww, Oww. Leader-san did you really have to really kick me into the wall just now?] asked the 'loser' still stuck

Before I could speak out however another voice answered that question for me.

" Ara, I do believe that he did say that the next time you sneaked up on him he would hit you." Said a black haired women in a frilly dressed that just appeared next to the boy stuck in the wall from the shadows on the ground.

[ I didn't think he would really kick me since he playing the role of a fool.] the loser still stuck in the wall said in the same empty voice as before.

" Well then I suppose that mean you learn your lesson in testing his patience toward us." Another new voice spoke out.

Turning my eyes toward the other corner of the room where I heard said voice. I saw the figure of a pale skin dark blue hair girl covered in mostly black clothes. Following by her side was a man in a suit with red eyes and messy long black hair that reached all the way to the bottom of his feet.

Thus with these last 2 all the current member of the group that I named The 7 Purgatorial Prisons has been assemble.

" All right then now with all our current members here let officially starts the meeting for our first major operation! The Jet Black Wedding!" I yelled out in a passionate but yet dark tone.

Saisho no Keimusho: Destined Hell-Altair

Dai ni Keimusho: Worthless Hell-Unknown

Dai san Keimusho: Delusional Hell-Unknown

Zengo Keimusho: Endless Hell-Unknown

Dai go Keimusho: Peaceful Hell-?

Dai roku Keimusho: Hopeless Hell-Unknown

Sebunsu Keimusho: Fated Hell-Zaxan

* * *

 **MWHAHAHAHAHA I finally finished this bloody chapter and all it took was for a HEAVILY sleep deprived me to have been typing it in the middle of the night because I literally couldn't fall asleep. Now then onto my thought on this chapter.**

 **Honestly speaking I don't know how to feel about this chapter. As I my emotion is somewhere in between believing there not enough content to there to much and anymore would be way to many spoilers. Originally when I wrote this mostly sleep deprived there were more words and spoilers but I decided to take most of them out now that I am actually somewhat sane purely because I think this chapter alone as it is now maybe possibly reveal enough for you guys.**

 **On the topic of the actual chapter itself. As you have most likely lead there not much content in my opinion but more important revelations and reveals. Which is exactly why I titled it Some Epilogue Stuff. However I am somewhat also on the fence that the reveal of Zaxan group (kinda) and Valeria addition as a member of Riser peerage is more than enough for a single chapter.**

 **Also As mention near the end of this chapter this fic is kinda first heading into it first major arc. The Jet Black Wedding arc. Which I am going to say now isn't the fight between Phenex and Gremory. That would be the Flaming Engagement arc.**

 **Also you probably noticed but I completely skipped over the 3 faction meeting. Yes this was planned from the beginning. As explained by this chapter most of the stuff was a repeat of canon except for the end when Zaxan and Riser fought JG Drive Vali but I excluded that fight because I didn't want to show Riser yet. Also I didn't want to write another fight scene between Zaxan and Vali so close to each other. Even if this time Riser was involved.**

 **Also I forgot to mention these things last chapter but thank you to**

 **King Carlos**

 **for giving me some ideas for future abilities.**

 **Now about some power level stuff. I will make this short.**

 **JG Drive above average God and reaching close but not quiet to top 10. Remember Vali was able to take on Fenrir (Kinda) who is in top 10**

 **Crimson Queen Stronger than your average God but that all**

 **Emporio JG Drive Even closer to top 10 level than normal JG Drive if not at top 10 level**

 **Zaxan A lot weaker than JG Drive but has A chance of winning if he uses his remaining OP HAX Abilities**

 **Finally if anyone know japanese please feel free to leave a note or something on the ending of this chapter.**

 **The jap stuff is suppose to say first prison, second prison, third prison, etc all the way to the Seventh**

* * *

 **Anyways that all for now so please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**World Rebellion**

 **Shattering Pillar 9**

 **For The Sake of The Plot!**

 **The Rising Pervert Issei POV**

It been about a week since the 3 factions meeting. A week since the Khaos Brigade attacked and I faced Vali. However most important of all, a week since I witnessed the strength of the person that is to marry Buchou.

Riser Phenex. Just simply remembering his name makes me clench my fist in frustration. To say he is simply strong would be an understatement. Kokabiel was strong and when compared to Maou class fighter like Azazel, Michael, Sirzech ( ImpossiblePossibilty: Issei Doesn't know about his true form) and Serafall he at best average. And even they are supposedly nothing against Gods. So the question is what do you call someone that can easily toy around with a Dragon that even stronger than a God.

The fight if it can even be called that was a complete one sided massacre. The 1st stretch of the fight consisted of Riser simply tanking attack after attack from Vali, Riser by the way was literally just standing in one place the entire time. Though no matter what my white rival did against Riser even after Vali went Juggernaut Drive, was fruitless as all Riser did was instantly regenerate to top condition moments after.

The 2nd stretch of the fight may as well be Riser simply using Vali as a punching bag for the majority of it. Vali didn't even get the chance to retaliate. Riser attacks were so fast and powerful even Azazel and the other was having a hard time keeping track. By the final stretch Vali despite being in Juggernaut Drive far too worn down to even mount a proper offensive. So Riser invited Zaxan to play 'volleyball' with him. It was no longer a battle at that point just simply two guys ricocheting a person around the place as if he was a ball.

Riser is a monster no denying that at this point and despite being weaker than him that bastard Zaxan is still somebody that could be said to at least exist within the same realm of existence of said monster.

" Oh and by the way Stalker Onii-san and you Gremory brats let me just tell you now. Some of the pieces already within Riser peerage holds much greater power than that of the Kokabiel you all just fought." Memory than also flashed through my mind of the night we defeated Kokabiel only to learn of the greater enemy to come.

Clenching my fist in frustration. I constantly wonder throughout my mind how were even supposed to beat such an insanely strong person. Doubt beginning to surface at Buchou and our chances of victory.

 **[ There no use in worrying about this now. Rather than waste time thinking about how wide the gap between you and the Phenex clan are. You should be focusing on spending time finding a way to close that Gap. Remember there still about 3 months before the games officially start.] Ddraig spoke out from my mind.**

"Yeah, you're right there no point in me getting down about it now. Thanks partner I needed that." I mentally thanked my Ddraig.

 **[ Good, now then get up and ready yourself because someone extremely powerful just walked into your class.]**

Raising my head that was previously resting on my arm that was in turn resting on top my desk. I noticed that a tall boy with messy black hair that reached all the way to his knees and red eyes. Wearing our school uniform had just entered the room.

" Class let me humbly introduce you to our new transfer student from abroad. Mr. Kamukura would you please introduce yourself."

Turning around very quickly to write his name down on the chalkboard Kamakura-san quickly turn back to the class to introduce himself. "My name is Izuru Kamukura. I was a student at Hope Peak Academy. However due to circumstances I have been in America uptill now. I hope that we will all get along this year." Kamakura-san finished with a charismatic smile.

Immediately once he was finished almost every student hand shot up in a flash even mine as we all hoped to interview a student from the what was without a doubt the best school/college in the world.

" Alright everybody calm down. I understand you're all eager now but please keep in mind that Izuru-san is new here. Your all overwhelming him." The teacher spoke out. Saying Izuru name with a san.

Reluctantly everyone lowered their hand along with the mood in this room. Which turned completely sour from the amount of disappointed nauseating through the air.

Aww to bad and I wanted to ask him how were the breast of the girls at the best school in the world were.

" It alright sensei. I'm used to situation like this." Izuru commented.

With my enhanced sense from being a devil and honed reaction time from all my various battles. I was able to be the first to raise my hand into the air to ask a question. Yes both Xenovia and Asia were in this room also but it seems like they were not as interested in Izuru as I was… Okay that came out wrong.

" Ummm yes…" Izuru pointed at me. Stammering as he had no idea what my name was.

" Issei. My name Hyoudou Issei." I told him.

" Okay Hyoudou-san. What do you want to ask me."

" How would you rate the Oppai of the females at Hope Peak Academy compared to Kuoh Academy!" I asked him with vigor.

However rather than receive an answer I was only met with awkward silence as pretty much everyone in the classroom only glared at me while. While Izuru on the other hand kept a calm face throughout all of this.

" Ummm Izuru-san please don't mind Hyoudou-san to much. He likes to act weird every now and then." My teacher interrupted.

Easily hiding my irritation via experience with situation similar to this I pushed forward. " Sensei I would like to say that this is a very important question for very important life project!"

" Hyoudou please-" Sensei whimpered

" Depend on the category. If we were to go by pure size then using the mean from the sample sizes of females students I saw while coming here then Kuoh averages at around D cup which is quite impressive in my understanding for female students only in high school, while Hope Peak on the other hand averages out at around a C cup. So in that regard Kuoh clearly edges out on Hope Peak. However if we look deeper and take in data such as variety, shape, smoothness, and feel in the hand of the average male high schooler. Then from my current data Hope Peak win this by a landslide. Of course there always the chance you are talking about who own the best pairs of breasts. In which case I will be using Rias Gremory as an example as I passed her along the way coming here and from my understanding is considered by many to be the most beautiful student in this school. In category 1 which is pure size, I would dare say she can blow away even the greatest of supermodels. However in term of category 2 her absolute position become questionable as breast of such absolute size and magnitude would overwhelm any man that dare touch them. There sheer size alone makes it impossible to fully cup your hand around them so you will never have the chance to fully enjoy their feel. Ultimately in conclusion Kuoh edges out easily in term of pure size but loses point due to that same size against Hope Peak."

Izuru somehow finished with a complete straight face despite saying that in what could only be described as the most monotone unbiased voice ever. Leaving the entire class with there mouth gaping wide open at the heavenly enlightening word that we were all just graced with. Tear streaming down my face the entire time.

" Ummm Izuru-san… your not a pervert are you?" within this silence a single student manage the courage to ask another question. Gaining Izuru attention in the process.

" Pervert? I guess it depends upon your definition of one…" Thus just like that the class erupted into chaos. As question an accusations were all made toward Izuru.

Throughout this entire fiasco. I had completely forgotten about the warning from Ddraig about an extremely powerful being…

 **Student Council Office**

"Sona why is it that you have called me and Akeno to meet up with you here. When we were in the middle of class?" Asked the voice of Rias Gremory who was slightly irritated at the current situation.

Looking up from the pile of paperwork in front of her Sona replied. " Rias you are aware of the new transfers students correct?"

" I'm assuming you mean the two with absurdly high amount of magical energy that just transferred into Issei and my class ? What do those-" Suddenly realization struck Rias at to where Sona could be getting at.

Taking the time to readjust her glasses. Sona formed a small smirk on her face. " That right Rias. It just so happens that I am very interested in those two. So I'll be cashing in on those favors you owe me for all the time I ignored Issei various transgressions."

Upon hearing Sona word Rias slumped down her hands dangling helplessly against the weight of gravity, her mouth and eyes gaping wide open. A depressing aura slowly began to surround her.

However as fast as Rias fell into her slump, she also quickly recovered.

" Mouuuu" Rias pouted. " Your so cruel pulling this over my head despite the situation I am in."

" Don't get me wrong Rias as your friend I want to help you with your current marriage problem as much as possible but that doesn't mean I would neglect the advancement of my own peerage to that end."

" Still you could at least give me one of them..." Rias complained just like a child that been robbed of a toy she wanted. " Still though don't you find it odd that 2 magically powerful people just so transferred in now of all time at this time of the school year?"

" Naturally which is why I decided to do a background check before now." Sona cooly replied. While bringing forth a few sheets of papers. " Supposedly Izuru got accidently involved in some kind of magical experiment during his time attending Hope Peak academy. This gave ridiculously high amount of magical powers along with various other talents. Though according to my sources he himself is completely unaware of the magical world. Believing the magical experiment to simply be just another normal scientific experiment."

" As for the second one well." Sona then grabed to remote at the side of her desk and turned on the TV. Which in turned showed footage of a concert with a girl with orange hair on the stage. " She apparently a very well known Idol for the various pagan factions. Recently she just started to expand toward the 3 factions. My sources tell me that most likely she wishes to gain our family support in spreading her fame. So I imagine it should be fairly easy to recruit her."

" I see. Sona who exactly is your source for this information?" Rias ask wary of the origins of these reports.

" Worry not Rias. Zaxan may be one of the department most powerful field agent but he's not the only one. I can assure you that these came from somebody else." Sona assured Rias of her worries. Knowing full well of her friend distrust toward to human.

" Still while we're on this discussions about peerages. Rias tell me what exactly are your plans for the upcoming gathering."

Upon the mentionioning of the gathering the mood of everyone in the room turned sour. For Rias the reason was because that would be the time her 'game' with Riser would begin. For everyone else it would be around the time that they would have to possibly face Riser monster of a peerage. After all even if there was nothing on the line for Sona peerage the fact still remain that it basic human/devil nature to not want to be one sidedly curb stomped in a fight. Especially if said fight will be broadcasted live in front of everyone in the supernatural world to see.

" To be honest I'm not to sure. The gathering I'm going in will no doubt be the absolute biggest defining moment in my life yet. Not only because of the marriage contract but because there are those rumors of the Gods from various other pantheons possibly being VIP guest at the event."

" Well since you're obviously stuck in a slump on how you'll proceed from here I guess it a good thing that this letter came in today." Sona then handed Rias a letter.

" And this is from?" Rias asked.

" Who know my sister handed it to me today saying something along the line of this being anti-snake countermeasures for you.-"

Not bothering to listen to anything past that point Rias tore open the letter to see the contents inside. Only to be met with the words.

" Gather your entire peerage along with their belonging such as extra clothes, toothbrushes, etc and meet me at the Occult club room at 12:00 tonight."

 **Many hours later**

" So guys are finally all gathered here and I thought we would have to wait all night for you to arrive."

" Azazel!?" Said the shock voices of the collective Gremory peerage.

" That right it everyone favorite scapegoat fallen angel governor Azazel!" Cried out the man in question.

" Wh-what are you doing here!" Issei pointed at Azazel. " Shouldn't you be in the underworld Pervert-Governor-Senpai!?" Exclaimed Issei.

" What with the horrible reception? I'm hurt Issei." Azazel pouted. " and here after I went out of my way to clear time to train you guys."

" Help us!?" asked the entire Gremory peerage.

" Yup I thought that a good way to study the Red Dragon Emperor and the Harmonic Emperor is to be at the center of it all. So after accepting the proposition from your brother to train you all. I am now your new club advisor. CONGRATULATION." Azazel finished as party poppers popped all around the club room as a banner with welcome Azazel came down.

To say that everyone in the Occult club was simply stunned would be an understatement. As everyone had their mouth gaping wide open upon this sudden revelation. Including the normally composed Akeno, The emotionless jailbait Koneko, and (in my opinion the best character in this series beside Azz) the trap NEET Di-Gasper.

" Azazel I think you broke them." Said a voice from the side that the entire club recognized. That belong to a certain new member to their roster.

Stepping out of the oddly convient shadow that he was hiding in. The occult club was graced with the image of the fully recovered form of the Harmony Dragon Emperor Isshiki.

" Hey, did you guy missed me?"

Silence was the only answered he received as for the next whole minute the group which was previously giving Azazel a shock look turned around the give Isshiki a flat one.

(Isshiki) .

(Occult Club) .

(Isshiki) .

(Occult Club) .

" This, This was not the reaction I was expecting." Said Isshiki in a slightly shaken voice.

" Isshiki!" Suddenly the entire club sprang toward Isshiki in radiant surprise at the sudden return of their newest member.

" Isshiki good timing we were about the begin the first of out many training session to come." Rias greeted.

" Isshiki were glad to have you back." Kiba said.

" Are all your wounds healed?" Asia asked the obvious.

" Wel-welcome back Isshiki." Gasper stuttered.

" Welcome back... did you bring any snacks with you." Koneko said as Isshiki then summoned up a box of cookies to offer up to the Neko-loli-Goddess for forgiveness for making her worried. " All is forgiven."

" Man you had us all worried for you. I mean what were you thinking just disappearing on us like that? We all though you were kidnapped by the Khaos Brigade after the 3 faction meeting." Issei said as lightly hit Isshiki on the shoulder.

" Ara if I'm not mistaken those cookies that you gave Koneko are from a foreign country. I must wonder the same as Issei over there. Where were the entire time after the 3 faction meeting. until now.?" Akeno finished.

Scratching the back if his head for making everyone worried. " Sorry everyone for leaving you all so suddenly but… I had a funeral to take part of." Isshiki unveiled the gruesome news. Turning the mood sour. As everyone assumed it must have been important to him.

" Isshiki were so sorry. This must have been tough for you." Rias comforted her newest knight who had just about a few day recovered from his battle with Kokabiel.

" It alright Buchou. I am sad about her death but if I let it drag me down then it would do all the more." turning then forward to Kiba Isshiki gestured him to come closer.

" Yes Isshiki?"

" Kiba though she left this to remain in my care I feel like this sword will find a much more worthy user in your hands." Isshiki said as he summoned said sword from his pocket dimension.

" This, This is!?" Kiba exclaimed eyes shot wide opened at the implication.

Merely giving a down cast look in response Isshiki looked toward everyone else. " Yes as you can see the sword in my hand is none other than that of Durandal…"

Now everyone was giving Isshiki a look of worry as the full weight of his current ownership over said weapon finally came falling down on their head.

"They found her dead corpse in the church where she was raised. She was crucified onto a cross."

" Who…?!" While everyone else was busy gaping in shock at the fact that someone who could be at the very least be called a important ally was killed Issei was busy being angry instead. His draconic aura flaring to life for the first time.

Sure it could be said that he only knew her for the short week or so she had been in japan. Their first meeting even going as far as to be described as nothing less than absolutely terrible. But nonetheless she was still someone he had entrusted his back to in the battle where Kokabiel would try to reignite the Great War between the 3 faction. One should not underestimate the powerful bond created through conflict no matter how short they may be.

" The church is not so sure on who did exactly. The only thing I could uncover based on the damage done was that the enemy uses guns specifically guessing from the imprints left from the bullet the persons in question used a flintlock pistol and a musket. Besides that we got nothing not even remaining mana signature. Sorry everyone but as things stands we have no true way in finding out who, let alone where the murderer is." Isshiki said sorrowfully.

"So were just gonna sit here doing nothing as her murderer out there somewhere?!" Issei exclaimed

" Of course not! I already asked Michael to prepare a tracking team but until we get more answers on who and why. There just simply nothing else we can do." Awkward silence was all that was left in the room after this.

.

.

.

"... Isshiki are you sure I truly deserve this? Can I even wield it?" Kiba asked breaking the silence.

" I can think of no one else better to carry on it legacy than you. Plus you already more than proven yourself when you awoken your Balance Break. That why I am sure that the current you would be accepted."

Not saying another word Kiba approached Durandal grasping the hilt with his right hand. The sword suddenly glowed a bright golden color before changing from it buster sword like appearance to a more european single handed style sword that Kiba often used.

The sword had kept a mostly similar color scheme the inner parts of the blade shined a brilliant ocean like blue while the outer edge kept it metallic gold scheme. The same could be said about the mostly gold plated handle attached to it the only real difference now being the shape.

Gaping in silence at the sight what happened everyone was left stunned at the event that just occured right in front of them. Even Azazel who in his many many years of life had never seen such a thing happened to Durandal. Though in his case the words 'examining the phenomenon' maybe a better description.

" Well while you look at that? It seems that even after death god still somehow looking after us all and granting miracles." Isshiki said.

" Yeah, I guess he still is…" Kiba said as he fondly looked at the sword.

"Well while I hate interrupting the moment I like to remind everyone that were all gathered here today for a very special reason." Azazel spoke out.

Snapping out of her daze Rias turned her sight back to Azazel. " That right everyone the entire reason were all gathered here today is to discuss out training plans for the coming rating games and out ultimately final battle against Riser."

The mood in the room turned serious as all eyes turned to Rias and Azazel as they all listened carefully on the next word they would usher.

" Right now that I got all your attention let get straight to the point." Azazel then summoned up a binder and in it documents on Riser and his peerage along with Zaxan. Giving a copy of each file to everyone.

" As you guys are now even with Isshiki help the chances of victory may as well be zero no rather as it is now even with Isshiki it is zero. It not simply a fact of you guys mostly being inexperienced but also that Riser peerage is far to experienced even for the standard of most more 'normal pros."

Azazel then turned on the Tv which now showed scene of Riser and his peerage in a rating game. " The reports I gave should have mention how Riser peerage alone manage to win almost every single game they been in going as far as having his pawn be the ones to usually take out the enemy king and queen to show how far the difference in power is however that isn't what I want you all to focus on. Rather simply watch and see."

For the next few minutes the occult member all watched 'game' (Slaughter) that showed on the Tv screen all the way to the end which showed like Azazel said Riser pawns taking out the enemy king and queen alone.

" So what these guys are much stronger than us. That already apparent from what we know before what is this suppose to tell us?" Issei was the first to speak out.

" Figure the purpose would fly completely over your head. No what I wanted to show you was how big that gap was from even their weakest member compare to yours. People when in a desperate situation will try to hype themselves up usually by inflating their own feats or downplaying that of the enemies. Leading to some very undesirable situation later on. However since all this flew completely over you head let have one of your fellow mates better explain it. Kiba won't you do the honor."

Giving a nod only in response Kiba turned to face Issei. " In the video what was shown was their skills. To the eyes of the unknowing I can see you would miss it. But since Rias dream is to one day reach the top of the rating games. Since as long as we can remember being with her we all had been watching video of pros play and I would dare say that Riser peerage is performing on equal ground to just about any big names peerage. On top of it all the magic they use. I am not expert on it but even I can tell that it far beyond anything that we have ever scene up till now. I would dare say that some of the magic they used in the match far surpass that of even some of those very same pros I speak of. "

Issei gave only a complete blank expression in exchange as the full weight of how badly screwed the Gremory peerage were in the upcoming match against Phenex.

" Exactly on point Kiba. However if there is one thing I must criticize you on is the underselling of the advancement of the Phenex peerage magic."

Shock and a surprised look was the reaction Kiba gave in return.

" Like you said you don't understand very much about magic so you probably tried to help Issei visualize using an example that you both would understand and though that is a good idea remember the entire point of today is to fully help you all grasp the exact strength of the Phenex family."

" In your word you said they have magic surpassing that of even the pros and though that is true. It does not fully help you grasp how truly strong the magic is. A much better example would be that the magic is something that surpass anything ever seen before in this world. As someone with prior experience with dealing with those spells I would dare say they surpass that of even the magic from Norse Mythology who are or I guess now were known for being the most advance in the world."

" Wait you had experience with them before. For what reason would you need to pick a fight with Riser?" Issei said.

" I do have fighting that magic but it wasn't against the ones in Riser peerage but rather his favorite right hand man. You all know him."

" You can't mean!?" Issei asked.

" Yup the one you all know as the colorless snake of the 3 faction. I had the pleasure of getting into what I could only describe as a minor scuffle with him a few years back. From what I could tell from reviewing these before you guys is that he definitely were the one to teach them and if my memories serves me right he should have much more advanced ones under his belt."

" Okay well there still 1 thing I don't get what the point of making your spells more complex. Does it make them stronger? If so how is it brute power type magic are consider the hardest hitters?"

Absolute silence was all Issei received from his question. During the entire time both Azazel and Isshiki were giving Rias a blank stare as if this was something she should have taught him earlier.

Succumbing to the pressure Rias decided this was as good as any time to tell him. " Issei, to simply put the more complex the spell is the more damage it does."

" So it just more powerful?"

" No you see us supernatural being passively produce what could be considered shield that weakens any attack that hit us and the stronger we are the stronger the shield. Magician have this also but they usually have to actually try to make one. Anyways more complex spells allows for more of the spells original powers to bypass the defenses of the shields and trust me when I say that would be dangerous. Without these shields then our defensive capability would drop by over half of what it already is. The only way I could describe losing it would be like if one of us were to be facing a holy weapon only difference is that were not being basically poisoned."

" I would also like to mention that dragon scales work by the same logic the benefit of having them is that they are basically an extra layer of defense when we equip our balance break. So if they get nulled then the scale mail would be nothing more than a suit of normal armor. Well normal armor that lets us fly and such but point is that there durability would be no different." Isshiki added.

" Wait what that so unfair. How much of our shields benefits are we losing against these guys!?"

" All of the benefits…" Azazel replied.

.

.

.

" What!?" Rias was the first to recover from the surprise.

" I told you I have prior experience with dealing with them and if these spells are truly in the same tier as the ones he used on me than all of your shields would be completely negated."

" Azazel you do have a counter to them right? If you experienced it before then surely you have an answer to this magic?" Rias asked desperately.

" I'll be blunt with you guys. Yes I do have a counter but only to the spell themselves and only then it for the ones that I have gotten to time to figure out. To put it simply what I have is anti-magic which is probably not all that useful considering who you will be up against."

.

.

.

" Then why are we here. If you don't got a counter to this. Then why are we not at the underworld now training!" Issei yelled having started to reach his breaking point.

"Issei!" Rias yelled at him.

" Your right I don't have a counter to his magic and as things stand with you require every last moment of training you can get if you guys are to close this huge gap. However all that would be worthless if you were to simply aimlessly improve yourself. Plus I said I didn't have a way to counter the spells I never said I didn't have an idea on how to get around them."

" Wait so you actually have a plan for once in your life." Isshiki quipped at Azazel from the side.

" Yes for you see my fellow training instructor. Against most popular beliefs I am more than just an extremely handsome face with charm and charisma. I am a smart handsome face with charm and charisma."

" Then what are we waiting for let's go to the underworld already to start our training session!" Issei shouted in anticipation.

" Well that simply because were not going to the underworld." Azazel answered bluntly.

"Eh?" was the collective reaction of the group.

" Well not all of us. You see the original plan was indeed to send you all there however after reviewing the Phenex family strength it was agreed that we would change plans with most of you hence why it took an entire week to get to this point in time."

" So wait where are we going to now then." Asked Issei.

" I am glad you asked." Azazel said as he threw Issei a bag full of daily necessities. " You and Isshiki will be going to China and train with a friend of his. As for when well training officially starts now!"

" Wah!?" Issei did not have the time to say anything else as a magic circle appear around both him and Isshiki teleporting them out of the room.

" Kiba in light of the new upgrade you gotten recently namely your balance break and the even newer durandal you be heading to a church run by trusted allies. Your stuff has already been transported their." Thus like that Kiba was enveloped by light.

" Akeno, Gasper you two will be at Grigori. Your luggage is already there by the way." And like that they were gone.

" Koneko you will remain here in japan to train with a toad sage living in mt fuji." Rather than a teleport circle. Koneko disappeared against her will in a poof of white smoke.

" Rias your plans have not change all that much just speak with your brother when your there in the underworld for more details." And just like that they were all gone.

 **Phenex Family Manor Pov ( All According To Keikakku Zaxan)**

"Ah home sweet home." I said as he teleported back into his room in the Phenex family manor.

" Master Zaxan welcome home." Said a voice from the side.

Turning my head in the direction of said voice. I was greeted with the appearance a pink hair fallens angel dressed in a victorian maid outfit.

"Ikaros? What are you doing in my room?" I asked Riser completely non canon rook that bare a striking resemblance to a certain angeloid from Heaven Lost Property.

" Master Riser told me to be ready to fetch you for when you get back also to make sure you don't wear anything of low quality during this evening event."

" Uh huh… Is that all or should the pile upon piles of paperwork on my deck not concern me in anyway."

" Ah Yes, Master Riser also told me not to mention this to you unless you ask but according to him this is punishment for not clearing you entire schedule for today."

Pinching the bridge of my nose for the mess I just got myself into. " You know maybe this would actually feel like some kind of of punishment if he wasn't using it as an excuse to get out of doing work. That idiot need to take his responsibility as a king more seriously especially since I won't always be here."

" I will tell him of you concerns when I next get the chance however for now-"

" Yes I know get myself ready for the upcoming ceremony." I interrupted her from reminding me of something I already knew. How could I not know what time event this would be. For the last 8 or so years now I have repeated this moment at the same exact day at the exact time. Every single year without fail.

Taking a glance at a picture of my first ever birthday at the Phenex family manor. Memory of much better times started to overflow.

After all… This is day when Gai and Alma Phenex died but more importantly for me both Sago and Mal.

.

.

.

Having finish getting myself dress and properly combed I readied to teleport both me and Ikaros to the ceremonial site.

Taking one last glance at the pile of paperwork Riser had left for me I noticed on top of it all was a letter. Specifically one that would be sent to the laziest of all the Maou.

* * *

 **You know this may just have been the hardest chapter to write yet. Mostly because it was so hard to write from the ORC Pov but you know what I had to because here some bad new possibly I have an entire arc planned out to be taking place from the ORC Pov so think of this as practice.**

 **Now as for the chapter itself not much to say about I think it makes a good bridging point from now onto the next chapter which I plan to be the youth gathering which will be when shits hit the fan. But for now we got some reveals. Some mysterious. Hype for how stupidely strong Riser will be. A bit of hype for Zaxan and a piece of his motive for doing all of this.**

* * *

 **Anyways review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**World Rebellion**

 **Shattering Pillar 10**

 **We Finally Get Somewhere In This Story**

It was a beautiful day outside dragons were proudly flying high in the night sky. The man-eating flowers had just started to bloom. Politicians were scheming now more than ever to gain more power. Oh and the 4 rulers of hell along with their subordinates had all gathered in a single mess hall to hear (judge) the dreams of the future generation.

Overall it was a perfect day to hold the youth gathering.

Yes on this fateful day the future generation of the underworld has been packed together into one single room for the simple purpose of being judged their image for the future and their ability to realize that image via a simple tournament.

Of course, that only what is on the surface of things. As devils, naturally they are a race that has to overcomplicate everything. Already heirs to the households are trying to build a connection with other households in an attempt to build connection, make alliances for the matches to come, Or maybe try to obtain information about the competition peerage and ability.

 **[The Sword Of Heaven] Isshiki**

Nothing is going as it should be.

Those were the only real though coursing through my mind ever since Issei and I has returned from our training in the Dragons Valley. No long before even that. Not that this feeling is exactly new. After all, in the first place from the memory, I have gotten from my previous life in these sorts of fanfic extra Oc characters are always being added for no random reason but to be a rival. Plus ripples in the plot is to be expected from the massives waves I created alone.

This, however, is a complete overhaul. Riser rating game being later rather than sooner was within the realm of change. At least then I can scoff that off as a minor change that would allow me to be in the game itself. That guys Zaxan existence could at least be explained as a minor antagonist Oc. Xenovia death, however, should have never happened. I can think of no reason on why anyone would kill her off then of all times especially since they risk fighting an entire church and garnering heavens watchful eye in the process. After all, if you wanted to keep a low key existence than logic would dictate you don't garner the attention of the faction with followers and connections spread all over the world.

Ever since I failed to protect her. Things have been nothing but downhill. KH has stopped contacting me for some reason meaning I no longer get visions of changes in the future. And now I got hit with this little surprise.

Originally the youth gathering despite its name should have been only a gathering of 4-6 chosen high-class new blood devils and their respective peerages. This way the matches wouldn't be clogged up with more 'minor' events and showed the rest of the world (since the youth gathering is something that is publicly broadcasted) only the best the underworld had to offer.

Now, this, however, looks more like a full blown tournament. In the room alone right now there are probably anywhere from 10-20 high-class devils and their peerage. Most of them I am pretty sure are stronger than even Didoria Astaroth who seems to be chatting with another devil in the corner of the room no doubt scheming something.

On top of it all, I am pretty sure some of these guys are older than 21. Though if the rumor is true, then all of them are probably Riser rival that joined just for the chance to have a rematch with him. Naturally an official rating game would have solved that problem but apparently, the 3rd son of the Phenex family had halted his rating games career for an entire year now.

The only reason why the list of names to watch out for is not bigger is probably because the smaller more paranoid peerages are too afraid to challenge the already big cast of big names that here already.

Looking at a random corner of the room now. I can see my king long-term rival Sona chatting with one of Riser 'rivals' now. Looking a bit farther off I could see the rest of Sona peerage chatting with each other. From what I can tell they all got stronger. From my experience fighting with them during Kokabiel, I would say they were definitely weaker than us. However, now I feel as if we are definitely on equal ground. Especially that person with blood red hair.

.

.

.

WAIT!? I don't recall anyone with blood red hair joining Sona peerage this early on. In fact, I don't recall someone with blood red hair joining Sona peerage period.

Should I go up and ask Saji and the others about the new person? No that would make me look like I am trying to get some information on the new piece that Sona obviously put effort into hiding until now. If I recall though Rias vs Sona happens is the first match in the rating game. Meaning if their time to obtain info it would be now. Even if I can't get anything important like ability perhaps a description will help me narrow the person existence down a bit.

Walking toward the toward Saji and the others.

" Saji, everyone it goods to see you after so long."

" Same to you also. Let me tell you, ever since word got out that you guys left for some intense training trip around the world Kaichou been putting us through one hellish training session after another every day for the last few months now. So don't expect us to be at the same level as before." Saji said, no proclaimed as if it was some kind trials of Hercules that he had just endured.

Off in the back, the rest of the peerage was strangely laughing things off as if they had just recall a repressed memory they didn't want to remember.

" Oh is that so? Well, let me tell you we haven't been slacking either. I'm sure you'll find that me and the rest gotten a few new aces up our sleeves." I replied back.

" The same can be said for us."

" Oh does it involve the new peerage member Sona got?"

" Oh her? Sorry man Kaichou told us all to keep quiet, sorry, but man for a rece-"

" Saji!"

Before Saji could continue any further a cold reprimanding voice called his name. Instantly shutting him up. Turning around I saw that the source of the voice was none other than that of Sona, who had just finished her talk with that other noble.

" Ka-Kaichou?!" Saji explained as he froze up.

" I recall telling to keep quiet about our newest member did I not?" Sona had a dark aura around her. As if she was prepared to reprimand Saji for all his mistakes in life.

" Yeah but I was-"

" Don't blame him for it. I was the one that asked after all." I intervened before Saji could dig his own grave any deeper.

" Oh, Ishiki? Are you perhaps scouting for Rias?" Sona asked in her usual professional tone

" Ah no. It was simple curiosity that led me to this point."

" Well then, I suppose I can't fault you for that. Though I still can't tell you anything. After all for all we know. Me and Rias very well could be the first match in this rating game."

Before I could reply back through the doors to these halls opened up. Announcing the arrival of yet another peerage to this competition. The attention of everyone in the room immediately turned to the gigantic pairs of white doors. Dropping all pretense of what they were doing before. Waiting in anticipation at who they all seem to be expecting and consider how late this peerage is along with considering the faces of everyone already here, There is really only one peerage it could be.

Walking through the doors no one was surprised when the figure of Riser Phenex along with his peerage were the ones that entered these halls. In fact, the mood in this rooms grew serious as if everyone just suddenly decided that this is when the true youth gathering began. As if everything until now was nothing more than a mere prologue. Looking to the side it seems that Sona and her peerage also had that same opinion. As a serious look was all they gave to this development.

As for Riser and his peerage. Well as much I would hate to admit it, there was no denying that at this moment they truly looked like nobles. For despite the amounts of stares they were receiving, Riser continue walking with a calm smirk on his face down toward the centers of these halls. His peerage following stoically following behind him.

Speaking about his peerage they mostly looked the same as canon wearing the same things they wore in canon also. The difference now is that his queen was no longer with him, Riser bishop rather than Ravel is none other the Valerie who I knew was the user of Sephiroth Grail. She was wearing a gothic lolita victorian dress, the two green haired chainsaw lolis were replaced by two pink hair angels or rather fallen angels, and finally, a girl whom I recognized as Akame, from Akame Ga Kill. Who seems to be replacing the brown-haired rook that wore a mask, Riser had in canon.

The composition of the peerage did not surprise me all that much. Since that bastard, Zaxan was apparently taking away the role of the queen than the chance that the rest of the peerage being different would not be too far fetched. Though I did not expect Akame to be one of the new members. Then again considering my past experience other characters existing in this world is not impossible.

Riser and his peerage continued walking down the middle of the hall. No one bothering to stop them, as if they were oozing a royal aura that demanded respect.

Suddenly though Riser stop where he was, as an annoyed look started to form on his face. Turning around, Riser peerage split in two as if to make way for his voice and sight.

" Oyy Emo freeloader why don't you hurry up and get over here. Your keeping up the line." Riser shouted at the door. Confusing everyone in the room on who he could be referring to.

" Who the bloody hell you calling freeloader, If anything I am carrying this team with all the paperwork I do, Kentucky Fried Chicken!"

Walking into the room at that exact moment was none other than Zaxan Ark. Who to everyone surprise was holding a vanilla milkshake with one hand and playing a game on his phone with his other hand. Though more surprising than that was the fact that he wasn't even a devil if the lack of demonic energy was anything to go by.

" That changes nothing and actually the hell you playing now of all times!?" Riser quipped back.

" Fake/Grand Order, I'm doing an event last minutes now!" He answered while still sipping on his milkshake and playing.

" Fake what? shouldn't you have done that yesterday were in the middle of something if your blind eyes can't tell!"

" Well, maybe I would have had time yesterday if somebody didn't dump all their paperwork on me at the literal last possible minute I literally stayed up all night trying to finish and barely got done 20 minutes before we left!" Zaxan raised his voice in complaint as he put his milkshake away into some kind of portal.

" You should have made time! Naturally, as a Phenex family servant, it is only expected for you to handle such task. I am simply training you early." Was Riser snarky arrogant retort.

" The bloody hell you Narcissistic Fried Chicken. Since when? Why am I the only one amongst the servant dealing with this stuff." Said Zaxan still walking closer toward Riser as he pointed an accusing finger.

" Because if your gonna freeload off us then at least do some work!"

" Bloody hell didn't I already say that I am practically carrying this team! Do you even know how many shady missions I do on a regular base! " everyone in the entire hall eyebrow rose up a bit particular towards that last bit. As they all begin to consider how truly deep the Colorless Snake connections went.

" That just you spending your own time on those strange hobbies of yours. Didn't I say you should always make time for the peerage!"

" Of bloody course. If anything I should be saying that to you. What are you spending all this extra time on anyways!?"

" Conquering routes!" Riser proudly proclaimed.

At that moment the room was so completely devoid of sound that you could drop a pin on the carpet and it would still be heard by everyone. And though I couldn't see it I knew my master Rias was currently giving Riser the meaning possible glare she could now.

.

.

.

" WHAATTTTT! You mean to tell me that all this time I been doing your work, you were out trying to add more women to your harem! Don't you already have enough as is !?" Zaxan said while pointing to everyone in Riser peerage.

Finally, Zaxan had reached where Riser stood and they were now quite literally butting head against each other. All the while the servants watched with boredom as if this was some kind of regular occurrence that happened every now and then.

" Not adding! Conquering. There's a difference." Riser raised his finger and wiggled it around.

" Ohhh then how those conquering been doing for ya. After all, I don't see any new lady friend coming over lately! How Veronica doing by the way"

" Hmmm that because I am currently working on a simultaneous clear! Such skill precise work doesn't happen in a day you know. And she doing fine why just recently we went the Phenex land together."

The temperature in the room was rising both figuratively and literally. As Zaxan and Riser magic power clashed against each other creating a vacuum around them. I knew they weren't very serious about this after all the amount of power Zaxan was releasing was far less than when I first met him. To these two, this amount is mere child play probably. To them, everything until now was nothing more than a small game.

No one tried to stop them, as most everybody was affected by the power they were casually releasing. Those that weren't affected stood either in awe at their might or was strong and smart enough to withhold themselves because they wanted to scout the competition.

Finally when it would seem like Zaxan and Riser was about to clash however a single man walked forth and created a gigantic shockwave with his clap. Snapping everyone attention toward him.

" Alright now gentlemen's let keep this for later. After all the gathering will soon truly begin." The one to stop all this was none other than that of Sairaorg Bael. Who stood proudly upon the same stage as these two giants without worry.

" Well, it seems that I, Riser has shown you all such a troublesome sight. So the least I could do for now to make this up is to calmly step down." Riser said casually as if what just happened ago didn't even happened.

" Meh, I'm game for that option. After all, I got business to do here today, unlike a certain somebody. Still, though we arrived quite late don't you think?" Zaxan replied very much the same as if this was a common occurrence.

" Nonsense were here just on time if anything thing we have perfect timing on our entree!" Was Riser reply.

Riser and Zaxan sent one glare toward one another before leaving walking side by side with one another toward the pair of doors at the other end of the room that would lead to where to real gathering would take place. The rest of Riser peerage following closely behind.

When the pair of doors opened up at the arrival of Riser peerage everyone in the halls immediately gather up in line with their peerage and followed suit behind.

It only took me a moment to detect Rias along with everyone else and rejoined them as we made our way toward the giant pairs of doors.

Finally, the Youth Gather had begun.

 **[Fated Hell] Zaxan**

The locations of the Youth Gathering was nothing special. It was mostly just an empty white marble hall with some expensive looking painting and the fancy vases nobles like so much decorating the room, placed in the corner. In the dead center there a fancy red carpet leading to a small flight of stairs. At every 2 steps, there was a big square landing and position at the sides of these two landing was 2 giants elongated rectangular desk where a bunch of extremely high-class nobles sat at. In total there were 3 sets of these. At the end of all this were 4 thrones each one decorated in their own themes and color. red for Sirzech, blue for Ajuka, pink for Serafall, and green for Asmodeus who to almost everyone surprise was actually here for once.

" Those of you that have come here today. The next generation that will one day inherit the responsibilities of the underworld. You who holds within your skills and powers recognized to be above all others amongst your generation. We have gathered you today in hope to better understand your potential." Sirzech said.

You know sometimes I forget that beyond my simple hatred toward him due to simply being an obstacle in my way, along with him being a staunch supporter of Rias. The guy in front of me now is a genuinely great charismatic leader. He was also one of the few characters in DxD I didn't have any sort of problem with before coming here. Kiba will always be best Bro to bad he with Rias. Hmmm, maybe I should have tried turning him toward the dark side back during the Excalibur event. I could have even had Ikaros bake me a fresh batch of cookies.

" So may I assume that we will all be put into a tournament rating game against each other just as rumored?" Seekvaira asked.

" That right. Though I must warn you now not only will the underworld be watching these matches but also the angels and fallen angels along with various groups from other pantheons. We hope to use this chance as a way in order to close the gap between our various factions."

Nobody budge at this new. Everyone here already resolved to see this until the end.

" Then while we're on this topic may I ask if we will also be joining the battle against the Khaos brigade also?" Sairaorg spoke.

" We hope to avoid that scenario if possible. Though I admit you all possess strength rivaling any other average adult high-class devil out there. The fact is you all also represent the futures hopes of the underworld. Losing just even a single one amongst you would result in a beyond immeasurable loss for the underworld." Sirzech calmly replied.

Seeing Sairaorg Nodding in acceptance at the answer given Sirzech moved on.

" Now then before we announce the matchups first I would like to hear the dream and goals of everyone here today. Sairaorg since you were the center of attention just now how about we start with you."

Adhering to Sirzech word Sairaorg walked up toward the stage stopping on the floor just below the Maou and turned around to face everyone here.

" My dream is to become a Maou!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Forcing everyone to recoil back at the intensity of his declaration.

Around the spectator's seats, many were voicing their opinion on how hard and unlikely his dreams are. As you could imagine this created quite the tense air around the place. However, with sheer charisma alone one man cut through it all to voice a single question.

" Oh, a Maou? Well, I won't tell you how hard the journey will be after all I imagine you knew already the weight of your words when you said them. So instead I will ask why you wish for this dream?" said Sirzech.

" I wish to prove to myself and to everyone else in the underworld my meaning of strength." Was Sairaorg reply.

" Your meaning of strength?"

" Yes, my meaning of strength. As we all know at birth unlike you or the modern day genius Riser I was born without barely any magical powers nor even the power of destruction. Because of that, I have been shunned nearly all my life. So rather than accept my weakness I trained. I trained until my fist bled. I trained until from dawn to dusk and even beyond. I trained until my body screamed in pain from simply laying down. I trained to the point where I even once broke every bone in my body. As a result, I have become strong, strong enough to be a top contender in this year tournament, strong enough for crowds of sponsors to gather before and with this strength, I wish to prove to everyone that strength exists beyond that of simple talent that hard work can get you anywhere in life."

At the end of his speech, everyone in the room could not help but to clap at speech hell even I did along with Riser. Then again unlike Rias and Issei I actually liked this guy then and even now. Eventually, the room quieted back down and we could continue.

" Thank you for your passionate speech before you go I like to ask one last question. The one I am sure is on everyone mind until now. Why did you choose to enter this year gathering?"

" Is it not simple lord Lucifer? Yes, I could have entered the previous year's competition and breeze through it but exactly what would that prove? That I am stronger than the average high-class devil? No, I wish for worthy opponents to prove myself against and who is more worthy than those standing here now. There is the group I am consider part of the rookie four. There is a horde of equally worthy individuals who have even already entered to pro scene. And most important of all." At that moment Sairaorg eyes shifted to the the side a little everyone in the room following his gaze until they landed straight back to me or rather to Riser, his peerage, and me.

" Ah, I see how blind of me not to see something so basic. you wish to challenge the one who currently holds the crown of the strongest."

" That right lord Lucifer as my first step toward the road of a Maou I will first claim the crown of the strongest." Pointing a finger straight at Riser he proclaimed. " Riser Phenex in this year youth gathering I will defeat you in order to prove the value of my dream!"

Thus like that the crowd erupted. Hmmm right off the bat this tournament already has what all great tournament need a narrative. The drama of the genius vs the commoner. An intense fight that everyone is looking toward for now heightened to a new extreme due to the story that has been written. In the midst of all this cheering stood two individual Riser and Sairaorg staring straight into each other eyes. One with a raging inferno of passion the other a cold calm of acceptance saying bring it on. No word had to be spoken from these two for even the crowd to understand. Thus like that Sairaorg was dismissed and walked off stage with great pride.

Man, it will be hard to beat that opening act. Hopefully the other will be just as entertaining. Else I'll fall asleep.

 **30 minutes later**

As it turned out none of the other contestant showing was anywhere near the same level of drama that Sairaorg had. Honestly, halfway through the second guy I literally just hit the fast-forward button due to being that bored. Most of their dream was cliche as hell bring prosperity to there house name, something something rating games (Rias was in this group somewhere but I forgot where due to how generic her dream is.), Become the family heir by surpassing their siblings. Admittedly some of them were genuinely good but their reasoning on why after completely ruined everything.

Sona was the most interesting with her goal of building a school for the low-class devil. It certainly the one I want most to come true. There were also more than a few takedown Riser every now and then, most of these came from Riser long time 'rivals' in the rating games.

Finally, at the end of these 30 longs minutes, almost everyone had gone and as expected they saved the best for last.

" Now then I believe with that there only really one person left. Riser Phenex would you enlighten us all what your dream is?"

Standing now upon the stage and facing the audience was none other than Riser Phenex looking as smug as ever. All eyes all attention on him everyone on the edge of their seats

" Well now, this is quite embarrassing after all it seems I Riser have already been upstaged by one that had come before me hahaha." Riser said laughing things off.

" Oh is that so does that mean you believe your dream to not be significant enough to be heard a second time," Sirzech asked calmly, though I could feel a bit of malice coming off that comment.

" Oh please do not be mistaken Sirzech all Riser really meant was that I hope that audience does not mind hearing the same thing spoken twice."

Riser brushed it off as a joke. Not truly serious in what he said after all for the last 30 minutes now all we been doing is repeating the same exact dream over and over again with few exceptions. Nobody will take heed of another repeat especially if it comes from the king.

" Ah, then my apologies please do continue."

" Very well then my dream is like that of my challenger today." Everyone then realized exactly what it was. " I, Riser wish no will to become a Maou!" Unlike Sairaorg who announced it with such intensity that it paralyzed everyone. Riser could be described as pure cold tempered confidence it like he wasn't announcing his dream but rather he was stating he WILL become a Maou.

" Ohhh well then since we were on the topic allow me to ask you just like I did Sairaorg why you wish to become a Maou?"

" For the sake of myself and that of my family." Riser said.

" Could you elaborate?"

" Very well as most of you must know many years ago a tragic event occurred that stripped the House of Phenex of both family heads. My father and mother. Due to this, the Phenex house entered a time of upheaval where we slowly declined. In this time my eldest brother Ruval was forced to take the mantle of the family early. Though we have long since stabilized the fact is our power is still not equal to that of when we stood at our prime."

" I see so you wish to become a Maou to bring fame to your family who had face a time of hardship however what do you mean when you said you would do this for yourself." Sirzech suddenly cut in.

" Simple Sirzech-sama. My brothers, they are all carrying a burden of supporting the family right now. Ruval is the family head as we know. Kai-nii is a famous actor that working hard even now. In fact, even my little sister Ravel I would say is getting ahead of me in some areas as she making her own headways into things. Everyone in the Phenex family is working hard to restore our prestige. Everyone but Riser that is. That is why I do this. This is my way of contributing to things. By becoming the first Maou ever since the civil war. I, Riser even if no longer a Phenex in name will at least raise our prestige to heights never seen before in our family history." Riser raised his opened palmed hand toward the sky as if the emphasize the heights the house would reach.

" I see so that is your reasoning how noble of you (now if only you could be that way with women)," Sirzech whispered the last part to quiet for anyone, not even Riser who was right there to hear.

" Well then like Sairaorg, I would like to ask you on why you join now also?"

" Because now I am ready."

" Wah!?" was Sirzech and everyone reaction at the possible implications of his words.

" As many of you may also know in this youth gathering me and my fiance will have a game of sort to decide whether we annul our marriage our continue on with it. In other words, this will be the year I am at last married!" Riser spoke not even thinking about the possibility of losing. Truly he as every bit confident as always.

" Before that happened, however, I wish to become someone worthy of her and that way." Riser with one of his finger directed for someone amongst the crowd to come up.

Well that my queue.

Walking up toward the stage I stopped not on below the Maou but on the same level as them Riser standing right next to me. Getting an old-fashioned scroll out of my sleeve. I unsealed it and began reading.

" By the word of Riser of the Phenex Household. Upon the end of the youth gather upon the stage of my final grand victory where I shall hence take it all. I Riser Phenex request that the Maou of military Asmodeus relinquish his position to me. If he does not then upon that moment I challenge Asmodeus for a duel of names. In which if I am to fall, shall so relinquish my title and honor as a man of the Phenex household. However, if fate so just allows victory to smile upon me than in turn I shall take thy title Asmodeus from you." I finished resealing the scroll and handing it toward Asmodeus to grab.

At that moment the crowd erupted. The elder noble sitting all stood up pointing finger toward Riser and shouting things such as how this was a foolish decision or how this is insanity so on and so forth.

However what silenced all of this was the visage of Asmodeus who was now standing in front of me. Slowly moving his hand forward he grabbed the scroll in my hand and burnt it.

" I Asmodeus Maou of the military do so accept this challenge."

* * *

 **Welp I finally update this story after so long. Not gonna lie I had this sitting for the longest time at 3k words and it just sat their waiting to be finished this entire time as a was writing my DanmachixFate fic.**

 **Enough though about that and lets focus on this chapter... Hmmm don't really have much to say about it. I feel that it did a good job as being the prologue to well let just say shits hits the fan starting now.**

 **Next time we will hopefully get the first match for Riser peerage underway as I show off what the team is capable of.**

* * *

 **Anyways review and tell me what you think**


End file.
